Broken Light
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Part 2 of Fill me with your Poison. Shadow and Poison are getting deeper in the relation ship, but can a fox named Cora ruin it? And can she finally cut the rope that keeps Poison sane? better question yet, When will she and why?
1. Pool Party Nightmare

Serein and Envy were at Serein's house playing their favorite game. They sat on the floor playing Black Opts. Of course, Serein was annihilating Envy and had enough kill streaks to release what she calls, her _Hell Hounds_.

"Damit! Stupid mutt!" Envy yelled as a dog came up and attacked him then Serein shot her gun once and Envy died from a head shot. "I don't see why you want to play this game Envy, I always beat you." said Serein and shooting Envy again.

"How!" Envy yelled as his man got shot, again… "**I am the ****Ultimate****Gamer****!"** Serein said and Envy through his controller at the screen as, well you guessed it. He was shot again.

"I will take you on." Envy and Serein turned around to see a cat on the couch. "Okay Lithia, but I warn you, I have never been shot before." Serein said and the cat jumped down on the controller and started pawing at it. Now, Serein wasn't stupid. She knew Lithia could get her.

Serein saw Lithia's character on screen and she pulled a grenade and launched it towards the man. Serein smiled but it disappeared as Lithia did the exact same thing. The score changed.

Serein: 117

Envy: 1

"NOOOOOOOO! My perfect score is ruined!" Serein yelled in the air. "Serein." Lithia said and Serein stopped yelling and looked down at that cat.

"Yes?" she asked. "Do you want to visit P-" before Lithia could finish, Serein screeched "DEAR GOD YES I WANT TO GO SEE POISON!"

Lithia blinked and Serein said "Sorry got carried away…"

"This will be different from last visit, before I let you go; you got to promise me that you won't kill anyone." Serein sat up and said "Oh, fine. But I still get to hurt people badly… Wait! What about Dr. Eggman!" Serein asked. "Him? Oh yes. I really don't care." said Lithia.

Serein randomly pulled a flamethrower and then said "Envy! Get the gasoline! We got us and Egg to burn!" Lithia shook her head and said "What am I going to do with you… But Serein I am sending you because there is something that you need to do. Poison is in danger."

Serein stopped smiling and then asked "When are we going?"

Envy walked back into the room and stood next to Serein and Lithia said "Now." Suddenly a bright light covered both Envy and Serein and then they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Poison came out of the bathroom in her swimsuit and then she grabbed her bag and then said "Chaos Control." She appeared at the back of the castle were Sally was throwing a pool party for anyone that helped with the Death Egg a few months back.<p>

The memory still gave Poison nightmares about Mecha Poison and the explosion. Poison walked through the doors and out to where everyone was at.

Knuckles sat at a table playing cards with Mighty, Vector, Julie-Su, and Rouge. Cream played in the sand box with Cheese, Charmy, Saffron, Ray, and the Tails Doll. (If you are completely lost, read Fill me with your Poison.)

Bunnie and Antoine where eating with Amy. Omega, MKnux and Metal were talking but I noticed that MKnux and Knuckles kept casting each other glares.

Tails, Sally, Nicole and Espio were in the pool. Along with this new girl that I haven't meet yet. She had joined with the Chaotix a month before the Death Egg. Her name was Felidae the Echidna.

(She is from an old story and I loved her so much that she gets to be in this story a bit.)

I also had heard that she has the power to see into the future, along with super strength, and Espio is her boyfriend. He is teaching her how to be a ninja. Funny right?

I placed my stuff down on a chair and noticed that Shadow and Sonic were not here. Oh, well! I walked over to the pool and got on the diving board. I then jumped off and did a spin and landed in the water with a large splash.

I came back up only to be tackled by Tails. "Poison! Come meet Felidae!" he said and dragged me though the water using his tails as a propeller. I came over to see Felidae trying to dunk Espio under the water. He turned invisible and everyone looked around except for Felidae.

"She always knows where he is." Said Tails and I watched as Felidae picked up a beach ball and then through it over by the wall and it bounced off of Espio and she said "Ha! Got you!"

She turned around and saw me and at first I thought she was going to think I was Shadow or related to him but instead the strangest thing happened. We locked eyes and this feeling went through us. And then we knew right away, that we were the same.

"Hi, I am Felidae the Echidna." She said and held out her hand. "Poison Light." I said and shook it and then she whispered "Were you once human." My eyes widen and I shook my head yes and said "You too?" she nodded and we both sighed. Then I perked back up and said "Well, I hope we can be great friends Felidae." I said and she nodded.

Suddenly there was a strong wind and Felidae had this black dreadlock even though she had dark cherry fur, it blew back and I caught glimpse of her eye. It had a scar running through it and it was faded and ice blue while her other was sky blue.

"I won!" Sonic yelled and I now knew where the strong gust of wind came from. "No, I won!" Shadow said. I swam over to the edge of the shallow end and winked at Shadow. Shadow smiled and said "Fine! You won."

Sonic backed up surprised and he did not notice how close he was to the pool. I held up my hand and made the sign that said a little more. Shadow took a step forward and Sonic took another step back and I launched out of the water and grabbed his arm and yelled "Surprise attack!" and I pulled.

Sonic screamed as he fell back into the three foot deep water. I suddenly burst out laughing and fell over into the water. Under the water I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. I opened my eyes and saw Sonic freckling out and splashing around. I stood up and walked over to Sonic and pulled him up, still laughing.

Sonic burst through the water looking annoyed. Suddenly I was picked up and tossed in the middle of the pool by Sonic. I landed on the bottom and sat there. In Sonic's world, you could hold your breath a lot longer. I looked around and saw Felidae stick her head under and look around for me. I waved Hi and her head went back up.

Suddenly a felt weird. Not like I was about to change Mecha weird, but like something felt, wrong. I shot back up to the surface and looked around. Suddenly I was dragged back under and at first I thought it was Sonic but when I turned around, my best friend was there. Serein.

We both shot to the surface and I heard Sonic, Sally, and Shadow say "Serein! Where did you come from?" Envy popped up to and immediately shot out of the pool and said "I hate swimming."

"Everyone stared at Serein and then went back to what they were doing. Everyone was now getting used to Serein doing the weirdest things. Serein looked around and Felidae came up and asked "Are you the Serein the Ninetales fox I hear about?"

Serein smiled and her tails appeared out of the water and she said "Yup! And who are you?" Felidae blinked and then said "Felidae the echidna. Member of the Chaotix." Serein nodded and then spotted Espio and she then sunk back under water.

I sighed and Felidae looked into the water and asked "Where did she go?" I pointed to Espio who was looking at the water. He was on guard looking for the fox. Then suddenly Serein jumped from behind him and dunked him and Felidae yelled "YES! Finally!" then join the two.

I sighed and then looked around and spotted someone over by the wall. In a corner. She was a black fox with red eyes. She wore a midnight purple dress that was similar to Nicole's purple dress. We made eye contact and she snarled. I blinked a couple of times and then glared at her.

Suddenly she smiled and then she snapped her fingers and was gone. What the hell? Who was she?

* * *

><p>"Hay Shadow!" Someone called. Shadow was sitting on the edge of the pool and he turned around and looked for who had called his name. Everyone was doing something else and even Sonic was sleeping on a chair. Who called my name?<p>

Then suddenly he was pushed into the pool. Shadow sank to the bottom of the shallow end and his first thought was I am going to hurt whoever did this. Shadow started to swim back up. And when he reached the top he looked around to see no one was paying attention. Not even Poison.

She was staring off into space. Shadow glared at Sonic even though he knew Sonic was still asleep. Thank god Sonic was not awake. He would be laughing his ass off.

Shadow pulled himself up the wall and sat down on the ledge and listen for anyone behind him. Whoever pushed Shadow into the pool wasn't done toying with him.

* * *

><p>Poison heard the sound of splashing but didn't look to see who it was until they dragged themselves out of the pool and she turned and saw Shadow looking pissed. I swam over to Shadow and asked "What happened?"<p>

"Some idiot pushed me into the pool." Shadow said and I smiled. I pushed of the wall and went into the deepest part of the pool to try a move I had learned.

Then that feeling was back and I looked around and this time spotted the fox on a balcony. She was smiling and then waved her hand and clenched her fist. Then she disappeared. "What the-" I started to say but suddenly I went under.

I started to freak out because something was keeping me from going up. I tried to swim up but couldn't. I saw Felidae's legs were the closest and I pulled off my inhibitor ring and through it out of the water. It must have got her attention because she went under water and she saw me and she gasped when she figured it out and then she had to swim to the top.

I looked down and almost gasped too. I was sinking lower into the pool. Then I heard a loud noise and saw Shadow swimming down fallowed by Serein. Serein suddenly stopped as it looked like something had knocked her back. Same with Shadow.

My vision started to get fuzzy and I was running out of air.

"_Poison! What's wrong?" _TD asked inside of my head and I said "_Something is pulling me down and I am running out of air_."

TD must have yelled it out because I saw Metal jump in too and Shadow was trying again and even Serein and Envy were trying. I felt hope that at least one of them would get to me because Felidae and Espio along with MKnux had come to help too.

And just like that, my hope was shattered as it felt like I was kicked in the chest and I opened up my mouth and the air escaped. I hit the bottom of the pool and started to close my eyes. Then I saw a crack at the bottom of the pool and small air bubbles were coming out of it like in sonic games. I leaned over it and got a half a mouthful of air.

"_TD! Can you hear me_?" I asked inside of my mind. "_Holy Shit Poison! We can't get to the bottom!" _TD yelled and I said "_Grab my bag and get the Chaos Emerald!" _My air was running out again.

TD didn't respond and I started to get worried. "_TD_?" I asked inside of my mind and she didn't answer. I started to freak out again and then I stopped. I closed my eyes and then thought about Mecha Poison. Shure enough, I felt that feeling and when I saw again, everything had a faint red glow because of my screen. I looked myself over and saw that I was Mecha. I didn't need air so I felt better. I looked up and saw that no one was coming down.

Did they think I was dead? I wounded and then suddenly a double spin dash came down and landed at the bottom of the pool. They opened up to be Metal and Shadow. Shadow swam over to me and Metal walked. Shadow held out his hand and when I touched it a faint light went around me and I was normal again. Metal nodded and he walked over to the shallow end since his rocket couldn't go under water.

Shadow and I swam to the top and as soon as I burst through I took the largest breath of air I have ever. I then grabbed on to Shadow and closed my eyes. Shadow held on to the wall and me.

"What the hell was that?" asked Serein who came running up by the ledge. I didn't open my eyes. But I said "There was a black fox. She did it." Shadow looked up at Serein with a worried face and Serein returned the look and said "I think Poison should get out of the pool." Shadow nodded and pulled the both of us out of the pool. I opened my eyes and saw worried looks coming from everyone and TD floated over and said through my mind.

"_Something cut us off. I got an image of the creature. It was a black fox_." I nodded and said "Thanks for helping TD." The doll nodded and then left to go see Metal.

"Are you going to be scared of water now?" asked Serein and I looked at her and said "Hell no! I love to swim! I am just going to be scared of black foxes with blood red eyes." Shadow stiffens and I looked up and asked "I something wrong?"

Shadow looked down at me and said "No, I am just wet and cold." I smiled and said "Well then let's get dried off." But Serein and I both know Shadow wasn't telling the truth. For one, it was like 100 degrees out and too, Shadow was holding onto me and we are both pretty warm.

* * *

><p>Serein watched as both black hedgehogs walked over to a table and sat down.<p>

Hum…I bet Lithia knows about this black fox, and right now, I wish I had my flamethrower so I could burn the fox alive. But NO! I just get my sword and…I looked down to see a holder for my sword and a little box. I opened the box up and found a two bracelets and a note.

I opened the note up and it said this.

_Dear Serein, _

_Please don't burn everything down with these bracelets. _

_You just put them on and then you can control fire. _

_From Lithia._

_P.S. you can use them to burn Eggman and Cora alive. _

Who the hell was Cora? Oh well. If Lithia said I could burn her alive then she must be bad. I put the bracelets inside the box and then looked around for something to do.

My eyes drifted over to a tree and under it was a black fox with red eyes.


	2. Cora and a Question

"Hey Shadow, Poison! Do you guys want to have a race?" Sonic asked as he ran up. Shadow and I were sitting on the park bench talking about going to our secret place. Surprisingly, I was not traumatized by the pool part three weeks ago.

"I'll race you. What about you, Shadow?" I asked. Shadow smirked and said "Fine. But let's make a bet." Sonic tapped his foot and said "What kind of bet?"

"I know a bet; loser will go against Serein in her favorite game, Black Ops. And you have to play against her in front of your team. So if Shadow losses Team Dark will watch and if Sonic losses he will play in front of the Freedom Fighters, and I will do both. Since I sometimes help with G.U.N." I said and looked at the two hedgehogs.

"And you have to play for an hour." We all turned around to see Serein hanging upside down from a tree. Shadow and Sonic gave each other a glance and then asked at the same time "What is Black Ops?" _Crash._

Serein had fallen out of the tree and she jumped up and said "You don't know what Black Ops is! It's the best game ever! You get to go against your friends and we shoot at each other! Or, we could go against NAZI ZOMBIZES!" she screamed the last part. I smiled and then turned my attention back to Shadow and Sonic.

"Deal?" I asked. "Fine." Shadow said but Sonic didn't like the look Serein had. "I guess…" he trailed off. "Okay!" Serein yelled and then she dragged a stick across the ground leaving a dirt line. "This is the starting line! You have to make it to Chuck's Dinner, then the castle of Acorn, and then back to here! No Chaos Abilities." Serein said and then took a deep breath.

"Ready? Set…GO!" we took off leaving a dust cloud in our place.

Sonic and Shadow were neck in neck and I was behind them and they were speeding up fast. I may have rocket shoes like Shadow, but his are way more powerful than mine. Then I hatched and idea.

Soon Uncle Chuck's Dinner came into few and Sonic and Shadow did a U-tern. I instead ran up the wall and then jumped off the building and flew off as Mecha Poison.

* * *

><p>Shadow was tied with Sonic and he was determined not to lose against the Faker. "UH, Shadow?" Sonic called and I asked "What?"<p>

"Where did Poison go?" Sonic asked and I glanced behind me to see that she wasn't fallowing us and I said "Maybe we went to fast for her?" Sonic chuckled and said "Well I am the fastest thing alive!"

"Yah Blue, maybe on foot!" both Sonic and I looked up to see Poison in her Mecha form flying above us. She waved and said "See yay guys later!" then she blasted her rockets and zoomed ahead of us.

"Hay! Not fair!" Sonic called after her and she looked back and yelled "I never said that you can't use your abilities to get ahead of your appoint." Sonic frowned and I smiled and said "Well, it looks like you will be versing Serein."

"Hah! I could still beet you Shadow!" he said. I pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and Sonic held his mouth open speechless. "Chaos C-"I was cut off as Poison flew in front of me and grabbed the Emerald.

"Serein said no Chaos powers Shadow." She called. Sonic laughed as he got ahead of me and I growled.

"Hey," I looked over my shoulder to see Poison was flying really close to the ground and she asked "Want a lift?" I smirked and said "I think I will invite Team Dark over to watch Sonic vs. Serein."

"Team Metal and the Chaotix too." Poison said and grabbed my hand and took off into the air.

* * *

><p>Sonic turned around the castle and headed for the Lake of Rings. "Ha, I can't wait to watch Shadow play against Serein." Sonic said to himself and when he turned the last corner, there was Serein, Shad and I playing poker on the ground.<p>

"I fold!" I said and tossed in my cards.

"How did you get here before me?" Sonic asked as he walked up to the group. Shadow not taking his eyes of Serein's hand said "It helps to have a Mecha girlfriend."

Still confused he glanced at me. I smiled and said "Well, now you have to play against Serein for one hour." Sonic rolled his eyes and then Serein yelled "Release the HELL HOUNDS!" then slammed her cards down and Shadow grunted. "Come on Shadow, Poison, I won!" Serein yelled and Shadow and I gave her twenty bucks each.

Serein got up and danced saying "Whoo-hoo! I get to have a new victim to night!" Sonic started to look worried and I laughed.

Suddenly Serein stopped and growled. I looked over my shoulder to see Serein facing the trees. Serein pulled out her sword and slipped on her new bracelets. I fallowed her gaze and spotted the fox.

I slowly walked over to Shadow and said "That's the fox that was at the pool party." Shadow put an arm around me and raised his other hand into a Chaos Spear. Sonic got into a fighting position and Serein called out "Who are you and why are you spying on us?" The fox stepped out and we got a good look at her.

She was tall and she had a purple dress that did look like Nicole's only it was darker and it was slashed in some places. She had a necklace that had a black stone on a silver chain. Her eyes were as red as blood and had a cold stare. Her fur was as black as a night with no light, except for the tip of her ears which looked like tiny stars were placed there. She had a faint green glow that told me and Shadow she could use Chaos Energy. And she had Ninetales like Serein.

"I came her looking for Poison Light." She said. Her voice was soft and cold as the north wind. "Why are you looking for me?" I asked and Shadow tightens his grip on me. The fox bowed and said "My name is Cora, the Night Lord."

I nodded back to her and Serein seemed to be more irritated and then she said "Cora? Do you know Lithia?" she asked and Cora's eyes narrowed and she asked "Are you Serein?" Serein nodded and then Cora turned back to me and said "Poison Light… and is that Shadow, the ultimate life form?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

Cora smiled and said "Well, I must say that it has been long Shadow. How has life been?" Shadow growled and said "That's none of your business Cora."

She growled and then her smile got bigger and then she said "Well, I came here to help you Shadow, but if you are going to act like that. Well I guess you don't want to see her again." Shadow lessened his grip and said "See Who?"

"Answer this first," Suddenly Serein and Sonic was blow over by the strongest wind ever. I lowered myself but suddenly I was picked up by the wind too. But only Shadow seemed not to be moved. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground and I gripped the grass and looked around.

Suddenly Serein grabbed my hand and we crawled on the ground to a large rock were Sonic was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Maria or Poison?" Cora asked Shadow. I watched, undetected by both of them. "What?" Shadow asked a little worried. Cora smiled and said "You heard me; you know how powerful I am."<p>

"But what do you mean Maria or Poison?" asked Shadow. I could see where Cora was going with this. Cora sneered and said

"Which one would you be happier with?" Shadow seemed frozen. But even though I knew Poison and he loved her, I wasn't stupid and Shadow loves Maria more. Time for me to step in.

* * *

><p>Shadow opened his mouth for a reply but suddenly Lithia, walked out of the forest and said "Why Cora?" Cora spun around and glared at Lithia. "Mind your own damn business Lithia!"<p>

Lithia shook her head and said "This became my business when you tried to drown Poison in that pool three weeks ago." Cora snarled and I watched as the too creatures had a stare off.

"You? You tried to kill Poison!" I asked and Cora smiled evilly and said "What does it matter? You love Maria don't you? And what if Maria came back?" Lithia's eyes went wide and for the first time ever, she yelled. "CORA! DON'T TOY WITH SHADOW! I WILL GET **ZONE INVOLVED** IN THIS IF YOU DO NOT STOP!"

Cora narrowed her eyes and then said "Watch me." Then she disappeared into the air and the violent winds died down. Lithia quickly ran over to me and said "Shadow, don't listen to her. Listen to your heart, and not your ears. Learn from past experiences and know what is right."

Lithia began to fade but before she disappeared she said "Two things. One don't tell Poison or Serein about this, and don't kill Dustin when you meet him." Then she was gone.

Why did Cora say if Maria came back? Maria is dead and that can't be changed…and who is Dustin?

* * *

><p>As soon as the winds died down, I sprinted away from the rock and found Shadow sitting on the ground. "What happened?" I asked and Shadow looked up.<p>

"Cora wanted to know who you really were, but I didn't tell her." He said and stood up. There was something in Shadow's voice that I have only heard once before. I couldn't make it out but something was wrong with Shadow.

"Are you okay Poison?" he asked and I nodded. Sonic speed up and said "I got to go tell Sal about this, see you guys later!" then he took off.

"I am going to go home and rest up for tomorrows match against Sonic." Serein said and walked off casting a side glance and a smile and then she held up a lemon and I blushed. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked and I said "Nothing, Serein just made a nasty joke, that's all." I began to blush even more and I guess Shadow didn't care about the joke. Thank God!

"Do you want to go to the Cave of Souls?" I asked and then added "I got a new swimsuit." Shadow smiled and said "Lead the way, my Emerald."

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't get the joke, then go search up "What is a lemon on Fanfiction" on Google! <strong>


	3. Dustin the Hedgehog

"Okay Serein, were here." I said and dropped Serein on Sorrow peek. She stretched and said "We need to have some sparing time now." I nodded and said "You ready?" Serein nodded and she tossed her weapons aside and I tossed my Chaos Emerald aside too.

Serein ran forward and tried a spin kick and I blocked it with my arms and tried to punch her but she ducked and flipped me over and said "So, what do you think about this Cora chick?" I rolled my eyes as I avoided a jump kick and said "She sure got on Shadow's nerves. He was more Emo than normal…and was that Lemon for you and Envy?" Serein stopped in mid kick and then smiled and got really close to my face and said "For both." I blushed and did a round house kick but Serein caught it and tripped me.

I got up and got ready to go again but this time I felt funny like Mecha Poison funny. I lowered my arms and said "Serein, something is wrong. I am changing into Mecha and I can't stop it!" I started to panicked and Serein flipped open her cell and waited for the person to pick up. By now I was half way done and then I heard a voice on Serein's phone ask hello.

"Your Girlfriend is about to change Mecha and we can't stop it!" Serein yelled into the phone and three seconds later Shadow was here. Too late though. I had just finished and my screen for my eyes lit up and said

**Message gotten complete. **

**Downloading coronets complete. **

**Picking up target now. **

Before I could tell myself to stop I started to rise into the air and I yelled "Serein! My Mecha self is sending me somewhere!" then I suddenly took off into the forest with Shadow speeding right behind me. I turned and dodged a bunch of trees without me saying to do so.

I started to get worried because farther up ahead is Robotropolice. And Eggman. I started to get really scared when it came into view but suddenly I made a left and headed down to the ground.

As soon as I landed I was back to normal and Shadow came running up. "Poison are you okay?" he asked and I hugged him and said "I was so fucking scared that I was headed to Robotropolice!"

Shadow rubbed the top of my head and then said "Your fine, Eggman isn't going to touch you if he values his life." I smiled and then Shadow and I heard a low moan coming from over a small hill.

Shadow made a Chaos Spear and I fallowed behind him as we walked up and saw a yellow and dark blue hedgehog with bat wings passed out on the ground. Shadow let the Chaos spear faded away and we bent down and I grabbed a stick and poked the hedgehog.

He slowly blinked his eyes opened and when he looked up and saw us he yelled and leaped back. I dropped the stick and stood up and Shadow walked over to him and asked "Who are you?" the hedgehog coward for a sec and then found his voice and said "I'm Dustin Light." Serein who had walked up heard him say his name and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Poison!" I didn't move and then Serein shruged and then wacked my head and I turned to her and yelled "Don't do that again!" She rolled her eyes and handed me my Chaos Emerald.

"Are you related to him?" asked Shadow and I sighed and said "I think I am." Dustin still looking at us like we were demonic creatures of the night…well Serein might be one. (JK!)

"You're Shadow the hedgehog!" Dustin suddenly blurted out and Shadow turned to face him and said "How did you know my name?" Serein and I went wide eyed and started to make X out of our arms and mouthed the words No don't say Games or Comics!

Shadow turned around and we looked normal and when he turned back to Dustin, we did it again. "Uh, you work for G.U.N. and are the ultimate life form! Who hasn't heard of you?" Dustin tried his best not to looked totally freaked out and I spoke up and said "Shadow, will you excuses us for a moment?" I asked and Shadow walked a couple of yards away and then Serein and I walked up to Dustin scaring him even more.

"Remember us?" Serein asked and pulled out her sword by a little bit and I made a Chaos Spear and held the Chaos Emerald in the other hand. Dustin looked like he was going to say no then said "You are the ones that attacked the Green Scars!" Serein nodded and said "Serein the Ninetales fox, and Poison Light the hedgehog!" I faced palmed and Serein smiled and then said "Can't wait to beat Sonic in Black Ops!"

I rolled my eyes and then said "Serein there are greater matters going on right now like my-" I was cut off as Dustin's eyes began to get big and he asked "Serein Watcher?" Serein smile faded and then said "Don't call me by that or I will get Attack and Kill my hell hounds." Dustin gulped and then turned to me and said "A-Are you Jade Light?" awkward.

I slowly nodded my head and Dustin stumbled back and said "Jade, is that really you?" I nodded again and said "Yes it is really me, I remember everything."

* * *

><p>Dustin looked away and Shadow looked over his shoulder and got closer to the conversation.<p>

Is this the same Dustin Lithia talked about? And where have I heard his name before…

**Flash Back **

_"And to think, I actually started to trust you. You're the same as my brother Dustin, your just collecting a jar of hearts. I never want to see you again!"_

**End of Flash Back **

I walked forward and remembered another time I had heard his name. the time we sat by the Lake of Rings.

**Flash Back **

_"Dustin, Red… Green Scars." Said Poison in her sleep. I watched her carefully and then heard some People starting to wake up so it was time for us to go. I reached around Poison and grabbed her red Chaos Emerald but as soon as I touched it, a vision happened._

_I was standing by an old building. I must have been in another universe because I saw humans that were wearing green and blue clothing. I walked up to them but they didn't seem to see me, and when I tried to grab one, my hand went right through. _

_"Shadow this way!" I looked around and spotted that cat running through a door and I fallowed. She led me through a maze of people. Some were wearing red too. "Shadow hurry!" yelled the cat as she walked through a door at the top of some stairs. _

_I ran after her and when I opened the door, I saw to humans in a room, one male and one female. "Please…Don't" cried the girl and the male had a knife but he didn't use it. He instead began to push on the girl and the glass behind her began to crack. _

_I started to turn away when a light passed over my eyes and when I looked around instead of the human girl, it was Poison. "No!" I yelled but the glass shattered and Poison fell out. I ran towards the window and reached out trying to catch her but she was gone. When I pulled my head from the window, my cheek was cut against the glass and began to bleed. Then just like that everything went black._

**End of Flash back **

Shadow paused and remembered what Poison had told him. the night Eggman attacked.

**Flash Back **

_Poison reached behind her and pulled out her red Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control." I heard the celling collapse and then we were gone._

_We appeared at Sorrow peek. "Shadow, I have died once." I looked down at Poison who was on the verge of tears. "What do you mean?" I asked and sat up._

_"__My brother Dustin, he did kill me. He pushed me out of a three story window.__" She said and I recalled the vision I had had._

_"Lithia, the cat. She gave me a second chance and she brought me here to Mobius. Only Serein and Lithia know, but now Eggman and you know." She said and started to cry. _

**End of Flash Back **

* * *

><p>"So you don't remember what happened before you woke up?" I asked my brother and he said "Yes, I really don't remember. I was walking back to my girlfriend's house when I suddenly wake up…here…. Shit."<p>

Dustin's face changed to confusion to fear. Serein turned around and then said "Uh, I think Shadow knows who Dustin is." "Why do you think,-" I stopped in midsentence when I turned and saw Shadow walking up covered in Chaos Energy and he looked pissed. He looked like he was going to kill anything that got in his way.

"Serein, take Dustin to my house, NOW!" I yelled and she grabbed hold of Dustin and said "Flap those wings and fallow me!" Serein dropped to all fours and took off running 60 miles and hour with Dustin fallowing through the air.

I turned and ran up to Shadow before he could fallow them and as I got closer I could feel so much Chaos Energy that I was surprised that this is what being the ultimate life form. "Shadow calm down!" I yelled and tried to grab ahold of his arm but he moved away and yelled "DUSITN KILLED YOU!"

I laid my ears flat and then said "Yes he did, but I have found out why and if he never did, we would have never met." Shadow started to calm down but then he fire back up and said "So he gets away with murder of his own family!" I shook my head no and said "Serein said that she would take care of a satiable punishment for Dustin." Shadow didn't calm down, in fact…it looked like he was getting ready to just go ahead and attack.

I surged and then grabbed Shadow by the head and smacked my lips against his. Shadow suddenly went back to normal and when I pulled away he was blushing. I looked around and saw his rings on the ground and I picked them up and said "Here, you look better with them on." Then I placed the first one on and Shadow did the other.

"Where are they?" asked Shadow still in a pissed tone but better than a few minutes ago. "My house." I said and Shadow grabbed hold of me and said "We have time until Sonic has to vs. Serein tonight. Want to go to the Cave of Souls?" I nodded and Shadow pulled out his green Emerald and said "Chaos Control."

* * *

><p>Serein through Dustin on the floor of Poison's house and then she walked back with a Lemon and handed it to Dustin. Dustin looked up and Serein handed him a flashlight, a small stack of papers and another Lemon.<p>

"Okay, your punishment is that you will go into the closet and read that story until I say you can come out. The Lemons are for a snack." Then she shoved him into a closet and placed a chair in front of the handle and said "Read the story! or I cut up your ass!"


	4. Holy Crap!

"_Serein, you are my best friend, thank you for being there for me. I will never forget you." _

"Shit!" Serein screamed as she woke up. She was sweating and breathing hard,

"What the hell was I dreaming about?" she asked herself then she herd pounding coming from the closet door and Dustin said "S-Serein? I finished reading the story…can I come out now?"

I sighed and rolled off the couch then dragged myself across the floor and opened the door for the yellow and dark blue hedgehog. He stepped out and then asked "Why are you on the floor?"

I looked up and said "Because I can be." Then I crawled back to the couch and Dustin said "I can't believe you wrote that. You have a crazy imagination." My ears flicked and I looked back to Dustin and said "I didn't make anything up, that really happened. And yes chapter 12 was real too."

Dustin winced at the story and said "You had no mercy towards him did you?" I smiled and then said "But I had a lot of fun and I-" _Knock Knock_. I looked at the door and then stood up.

I walked over to the door and saw Team Metal standing there. "Ah, Poison invited you?" Metal shook his head yes and said "I can't wait to see how bad Sonic losses." I chuckled and said "Come on in! And if you guys need a punching bag, there is a yellow and dark blue hedgehog in there." I moved out of the way ant Team Metal walked in.

Dustin was sitting on a chair watching TV and when he saw me come back with Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and the Tails Doll he jumped out of the chair and bolted for the back door. I rolled my eyes and ran in front of him. "Where are you going?" I asked in a scary voice and Dustin said "Back to the woods so I don't get shot, punched, my soul eaten and your hell hounds tearing me apart!"

"_Hey! That wasn't very nice…Dustin? Dustin Light?" _TD asked as she got closer. Dustin nodded and then TD turned to me and said to everyone "_I changed my mind, I am going to eat his soul, Metal go get a gun and MKnux, get your fist ready." _Then the doll floated into the kitchen and came back with a steak knife.

Dustin turned and started attacking the wall so he could make a hole and run out. Apparently, Poison had told TD about Dustin…

"TD, Shadow and I already tried to beat the living shit out of him but Poison said no, so but the knife up." I said and TD turned around and went back into the kitchen. _Knock Knock_.

"Metal, MKnux, make sure that Dustin doesn't leave." I said and the two robots nodded and one blocked a window and a door and the other blocked the stair case.

I pulled open the door to find no one. "Stupid brats…" I said to myself and closed the door.

I turned around and saw Espio sitting on the couch and Felidae was next to him. "Sorry I meant to say Stupid Ninjas." I said to myself and grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the door. That way I wouldn't have to walk back to the couch.

Someone else knocked on the door and I opened it up and Sally, Amy, Nicole, and Bunnie were there. "Hi, I am so glad you guys came to watch Sonic vs. me! Then everyone will get a chance to play too!"

"Glad you invited us Sugar." Bunnie said and walked in. Amy smiled and Sally said "So what is this game called?" I smiled and said "My favorite game Black Ops…and I will let Sonic pick which version we face against." Nicole walked in last and said "Is this game violent?" I thought for a second and then said "Well yes it is."

"You are in a war and go on missions to help with the war. And there are two other ways to play too. You can vs. your friends or, become a team and fight against NAZI Zombies!" I yelled the last part and Amy began to ask a question but I said "No, I will not explain what a Nazi is." (Sorry but I may like the game, but I don't think it is right to write about that kind of stuff.)

"They, were just…People that died in a war and that is all." I said telling everyone not to ask again. I sat back on the chair and then the door opened and Poison walked in fallowed by Team Dark and a purple hedgehog with yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked as Poison walked over. She mouthed the words Scourge and I pulled Poison into the kitchen and said "Why is he here?"

"Because I told him how good you are at this game and he wanted to watch Sonic get beat and maybe vs. you. He is wearing one of Team Metals holograms." She said and I was quiet at first then said "Okay!" then I skipped out of the kitchen, and as I passed the purple hedgehog I said "Your next GREEN." He turned and glared at me and I stuck my middle finger up and hopped upstairs to get the game.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the kitchen holding a bag of chips and I handed them to Sally and said "Where are the other Freedom Fighters?" Sally took a chip and said "Hunting Sonic down."<p>

Suddenly the door was knocked open and Tails, Antoine, the Chaotix, and Envy came in and Envy was dragging Sonic by a rope. "Hay, Poison. Where is Serein?" asked Envy and I pointed upstairs and then Serein came back down holding the game and when she saw Sonic she said "Good, the fresh meat has come."

I laughed and so did a few others but Sonic looked worried. "The last time I was shot on this game was by a normal cat from earth." Sonic laughed and said "Then I might be able to beat you then." Sonic didn't notice it but Envy shook his head no and said "She had a winning streak of 117 kills in a row."

"Okay! Everyone I have to introduce two new people." I said and walked over and grabbed Scourge and Dustin.

"Okay, this is… Acid the hedgehog." I said pointing to Scourge and he glared at me but then said "Yup, Acid the hedgehog." Sonic narrowed his eyes and then asked "Do I now have to compete with another faker?" I shrugged and then said "This is Dustin Light, my brother."

Everyone said Hi to the two except for Shadow and TD who looked like they wanted to murder Dustin. Scourge glared at Dustin too. Along with Nicole who already knew about this before everyone and Serein threw both the hedgehog death glares mouthing the words "I know when your asleep." Then she turned the game on.

Everyone talked and Nicole made the TV bigger with her Nanites and Serein yelled in joy and said "Okay Sonic, you have two choices, Zombies, or vs. me." Then she tossed him a controller and Sonic thought for a sec and then picked vs. Serein.

"Okay, now you can have two people join your team." Serein said and handed Sonic two controllers and he tossed one to Shadow, and Felidae took the other and said "Oh I LOVE this game."

"Ready pick your gun!" Serein said and picked an AK-47 that she got out of cheats. Shadow went with a Machine gun Sonic got an AK-40 and Felidae went with a Sniper pestle.

"GO!" Serein said and hit the start button and her person ran off and Felidae did a brief sweep over the concept of this game and the controls.

Shadow left into a swamped area and Felidae went into a building and Sonic walked over to a car. I blinked and then suddenly Sonic's guy took a head shot and Serein yelled "Yah! KO!" Sonic looked over on where the bullet came from and began again. I began to laugh as Sonic got shot again and again and Shadow got shot once. Felidae still missing.

Soon they came down to the thirty second marks and Serein said "You two should give up. I have killed you Sonic 78 times and Shadow 23. Sonic looked mad and Shadow looked irritated.

"10, 9, 8," everyone counted down and when we got to one, Serein's person was suddenly shot in the head and KO. Felidae leaped up and said "Ha! I did something that the ultimate life form and the fastest thing alive couldn't do!"

Sonic looked dumbstruck, Shadow passed his controller to Metal who wanted to try the suicidal game and Serein stood up and held a hand out and said "I have only been shot once by a Cat God, and now twice by a worthy appoint." Felidae shook her hand and said "It wasn't easy, but I had fun."

"Wait! You said a cat shot you, not a cat god!" Sonic yelled and Serein shrugged and said "You should have asked what kind of cat." Serein handed her remote to Nicole and Sonic handed his to the Tails Doll and Felidae passed hers to Espio. "_Let's try Zombies_." TD said and Serein got the Zombie level started and about five minutes later everyone wanted to try the zombie level.

A faint knocking came from the door and I walked over holding a glass of water and I turned the handle and opened the door to find a yellow female hedgehog that I have only seen over the internet as an Internet sensation. She wore a blue headband and a blue dress. Her eyes were also blue and she had quills like Amy only longer.

I dropped my glass and it broke all over the ground. Espio paused the game and everyone looked over at us. "Holy Shit your **Maria Robodnik the hedgehog**."


	5. Uh Oh

The room fell quiet as death. Everyone was too shocked to speak. But all eyes except mine were on Shadow. Shadow just stared straight at the yellow hedgehog that I had stupidly said out loud that she was Maria Robodnik. Even Serein, the crazy fox who is known to mix things up in good and bad ways, didn't dare breath.

"Poison, what…is that really…" Shadow couldn't find words and before I could even blink Maria had run into the room and hugged Shadow crying.

"Shadow, you're okay…that day on the Ark when G.U.N. came after us and when…" she started to cry really hard. I gently closed the door. My mind was in total shock. Everyone face turned from confused and shocked to warm smiles and Shadow wrapped his arms around Maria and then said something too quietly for the rest of us to hear but Maria had heard it.

Then just like that, all eyes were on me. Filled with sadness and confusion about what would happen next. I returned the stare to Shadow and Maria. Serein looked over at me and then did sign language. "Take them upstairs so they can talk." She said and I did sign language back saying "Okay, but keep everyone down here." She nodded and then turned to everyone and started to whisper.

Serein and I had a friend named Sammy who was deaf. So that where we learned sign language. I walked over to the two and said "Come on, I'll take you guys upstairs so you can have some privacy." I then helped the two upstairs still getting looks of pity from everyone else. Some night this turned out to be.

I lead them into my room and opened the door for them and then closed it behind them and then I turned and walked back down stairs. As soon as I got down I noticed that Felidae was missing. Where did she go?

(NOTE: Felidae is not a stalker, she has met Lithia and she knows that something is up so she will be using her ninja powers to help.)

* * *

><p>Shadow sat down on the bed next to the hedgehog that claims to be Maria. I watched as she calmed down and Shadow was recovering from the shock.<p>

"Maria, how are you still alive?" Shadow asked and Maria said "I passed out and I woke up in a lab at G.U.N. they had frozen my body in a tube where they created this new form and my disease was gone. I don't know how but I am still alive and right here in front of you." I think it was a believable lie, LIE!

I know for a fact that Maria Robodnik did die, we even saw her grave on the game and she took a bullet to the heart! But Shadow, he might believe it…and who is this girl? Is this, that black fox Cora? The one that almost killed Poison?

I wonder if Fintiveous know something about Cora and Lithia. I will have to ask him later. "Shadow…"Maria called to Shadow in a seductive way that was when I knew for sure that…that chick was not Maria. But Shadow is as blind as an earth bat!

Shadow closed his eyes to try to stop from crying tears of joy and I felt so sorry for him, and Poison. Before I could even think of what to do next fake Maria leaned in close to Shadow and kissed him on the lips. It had shocked me so much I almost turned visible again. I cover my mouth to keep from gasping and I slowly moved towards the open window. Praying to dear god that they don't notice me.

Shadow broke away from the kiss blushing a really bright red and said "Maria, I-I have…" Maria interrupted him by saying "I, I have always loved you Shadow, way back to the Ark, and when we used to stare out into space and look at earth through the old lab window at the bottom of the Ark. I loved those times I was with you."

Shadow was quiet for a little bit and Maria then asked "Shadow…is something wrong? Do you not like this body?" she sounded scared and sad. Pathetic in my book.

"Maria, I have a girlfriend." Shadow said and I silently cheered and clapped in my mind thinking YES, then all of that was changed to HOLY SHIT NO! As Shadow leaned in with Maria and they kissed again. "What about your girlfriend?" Maria asked after the broke from a kiss.

Shadow looked away and Maria said "Well, do you want her? Or me?" I was almost to the window now but I stopped at that question hoping for choice number one. Then I heard a sound at the door and my heart sank. Shadow hadn't noticed but the Maria had. "Well Shadow? Which one?"

I looked out the window and saw Serein sitting outside hidden in the shadows, only her eyes showed and she knew I was there and she mouthed the words "Poison is on the other side of the door." SHIT.

My heart pounded inside my chest. Poison, and Serein became really close friends to me and Serein had told me that she thinks Poison is on the verge of slipping into insanity with everything that has happened in her life, and this could be the final knife that cuts the rope holding Poison to whatever meaning of life she has left.

"I chose…" Shadow started and I leaned in closer and Serein got to the edge of the window on the verge of tears just like me because we knew Shadow. Maria got really close to Shadow and hugged him in the same way Poison does and then he said "You."

I dropped my invisibility be accident and Shadow stared at me and his gaze hardened. "You…You….You son of a bitch." I said and Shadow's eyes widen in surprise. I wasn't known for cussing. That was Serein's job but I was so pissed off right now I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I-I can't believe what you just did. What happened to you saying that you would never leave her? What about the Death Egg! WHAT ABOUT HER LIFE! HAVE YOU ANY THOUGHT ON WHAT YOU JUST DID!" I screamed. And the fake Maria acted scared.

"**You are a heartless bastard Shadow… I can't believe you were the one to cut the rope. You…You…I can't even say anything to express what I am feeling right now." **Said a voice and then Serein climbed into the room through the window. Her voice was calm and then she spoke again in a whisper that only us four heard, not Poison.

"Poison, no Jade and Poison were on the verge of insanity. And I think you just broke her. She is standing on the other side of that door Shadow. She heard you. You broke her mind. And her heart and maybe even her soul. She just might give up right now."

Serein took in a shaky breath and said "She has talked of suicide before Shadow."

I gasped and Shadow stared at Serein with a new emotion that I couldn't read nor have I ever seen it before on Shadow. The room fell quiet and then there was a loud crash down stairs and I looked out the window to see Mecha Poison flying off fast as she could go, and as far as she could get.

"Felidae, was that her?" asked Serein and I said "Yes, she flew off as Mecha Poison and is headed east of here." Suddenly Serein lost it and said "I thought I would never actually use this but Shadow the hedgehog, you are here by banned from Mobotropolice. If I see you ever set foot here I will…" Serein pulled out a whistle and then blew into it. Nothing happened at first but then a black portal opened and three dogs stepped out.

The first one was pure Black with red eyes that had no irises. It had long twisted fangs coming out of its mouth and it had two tails. The second one was silver with dark purple eyes and it had three. It had long saber tooth fangs coming out the side of its mouth. The last one was red and had a steel blade coming out of its head. And it's chest had a strange symbol on it that was creepy.

"Alicade, Timesofrine, and Miklan. These are my real hell hounds. I was never kidding when I said I had some. I keep my secrets to myself and even Poison doesn't know the real me." She said a different voice that I have never heard before and I noticed that the fake Maria's face had turned from fake scared to a worried look and confusion.

Then she snarled but Shadow didn't notice. He was focused on the three demon dogs in front of Serein and I started to back up and then Serein waved her hand and clicked her mouth and the three dogs came running over to her and they barked happily.

"It is good seeing you guys again. Mommy has some work to do so time to go back home." The dogs barked once and then ran back into the portal and it disappeared. Serein smiled after them and then she had a frown again and said "Don't say anything about that our I will call them again. You too Felidae." Then Serein turned back to the window and climbed out but not before giving Shadow the middle finger and I just fallowed Serein. Still kind of scared out on her…pets.

* * *

><p>Shadow blankly stared at where the three hellish hounds had been and then he looked down at Maria and thought was that true about Poison?<p>

"Good, now that Nightmare is gone I can leave." Maria said and I stared at her and she kissed me and then leaped back. Then she pulled out a necklace out from under her shirt and rubbed the gem on it and a black smoke covered her and when it was gone, Cora stood in her place.

"It was fun Shadow, you helped me a lot, but I must say good bye and leave before things get ugly. Goodbye Shadow." She said and then disappeared laughing. Suddenly the door swung open and Team Metal along with Envy, Nicole, Amy, Acid, and Dustin where there with pissed looks.

I glared at them and MKnux and Dustin started to walk up but Metal held out his arms and stopped them.

"You have no idea what you just did. Go Shadow. Get your _Emerald_ and go." Metal said as the others started to push past him. "Get your _Emerald_ Shadow." He repeated and then I understood what Metal was saying. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control!" and I left just as the others ran into the room.

* * *

><p>Metal made a robot sigh and then walked down the stairs to talk to the others who hadn't raced upstairs to maul the red and black hedgehog. Even Scourge wanted to rip Shadow apart…HUH. I really need to find someone of my own.<p> 


	6. Insane? Not yet

**File opened. **

**Commencing area sweep. **

**No life form detected. **

**Changing back into life form Hedgehog. **

…

**Scanners picked up fast object moving in. **

**Object organic and life form. **

**Object classified as hedgehog. **

**Shadow the Hedgehog moving in on west side. **

I landed on the ground back to normal and I stepped into the hallow tree and slid down the tunnel. I needed the spring to help. I reached the bottom and ran over to the water. I didn't bring my swimsuit but I didn't want to get my clothes wet and…What the Hell! Hey if Sally can walk around half naked, then I doesn't fucking need a swimsuit! I pulled of everything and jumped into the warm water.

(No Parts show. They look like Sally does all the time. Just fur and skin. That all, no parts.)

I came back up to the surface and thought about what Serein had said, I had only heard part of it but she talked about me slipping into insanity…she might be right. I mean Rosy knows she is insane!

"Nothing but insanity." I said to myself. And then I started to hum a song that seemed, _perfected_ for this…situation.

"_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free —I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? _

_Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white."_

I sang the song to myself completely unaware of someone was listening.

* * *

><p>Shit, what was wrong with me! I asked myself as I ran to the Lake of Rings. I should have known that wasn't Maria from the start. I turned into the trees and dodged many of them and then I came to the hallow tree. I would of Chaos Controlled there but for some reason it doesn't work for me and Poison when we try to use Chaos power to get here.<p>

I climbed inside the tree and slowly slipped down the tunnel hearing a voice. As I got close to the exit of the tunnel and into the cave I heard Poison sing to herself.

Repeats Song…

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's out of my system." I said to myself and sunk lower into the water until I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder and saw a red and black hedgehog walk over.<p>

Not wanting to have to do anything with him I took a breath and dived under water and sat down on the ground. I looked up and saw that the ledge I usually sit on was another tunnel. I fallowed with my eyes as it lead to another place that had a really bright light.

I swam up to it and found that there was air trapped at the top. I took a breath and then looked ahead and saw a shiny thing up ahead. I would check it out later, because I wasn't in the mood and two, Shadow was in the cave waiting for me to come up.

Then I realized that by now someone could have drowned and I suddenly heard a splash and I went back under water and looked out of the secret underwater tunnel.

I could see that Shadow was still in the water and I heard him call out my name. I ignored Shadow and sunk back into the tunnel. I pulled up out of the water and accidently cut my arm on something sharp. "Agg, Dammit!" I said and then faced palmed. Another splash went throughout the cave and I started to swim away from the entrance.

It was quiet for a bit and then suddenly Shadow surfaced inside the tunnel. "Aw, shit…" I said to myself and walked backwards now able to reach the bottom of the tunnel. Shadow rubbed the water away from his eyes and then looked around until his gaze fell on me.

Shadow started to get closer and I backed up. "Go away." I said and held up my arm without my ring. Shadow paused for a second and then said "Poison, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please listen."

I looked away and said "No, this is the second time this has happened Shadow. I really don't want to talk to you right now." I closed my eyes to stop tears from coming through. "Poison listen, that wasn't Maria. It was that black fox Cora. I am really sorry Poison. Please…" Shadow tried to continue but I turned on him and growled.

"NO! Go away! I know who you really are Shadow! You're Shadow The Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created on the Ark to protect Mobius or Earth, Maria was shot by a G.U.N. agent and then she used her last bit of strength to make sure that you escaped. You then woke up and worked for DR. Eggman!" I yelled and Shadow backed up and I continued.

"You fought against the Sonic Heroes and then to stop the Ark from crashing you and Sonic went super and used Chaos Control to put it back into orbit. But you had taken off your rings and passed out falling through space back to earth and everyone thought you were dead. And I don't think I need to continue with the Metorex!" I screamed that time and Shadow was speechless.

And that's when I realized I might have blown the secret that in my world, Sonic was nothing more than a Japanese video game character. "I-I um, shit." I said and then careful started to move around Shadow who was so shocked that he had frozen up in his spot.

Then I gently slid into the water and headed out of the secret tunnel and back into the main cave. I got out of the pool of water and began to get dressed again.

Bubbles cover the surface of the water and Shadow broke through. He pulled himself out and then shook the water off. I glared at him and then turned around so my back faced him. "Poi-" Shadow was interrupted as an earthquake passed through Mobotropolice and then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened it up. "POISON! It's me Serein!" I blinked and then asked "What's wrong?" there was a pause and then Serein said "Eggman is attacking Mobotropolice. And he is got a new toy…" Serein sounded like she was worried and I said "Okay, where at?"

"Right now, he is over the Lake of R- Holy shit!" Suddenly a bright light filled the sky from what I could see out of the hole and then the roof began to crack.

Then there was a large explosion and rocks started to fall from the roof. I yelped and covered my head with my arms. Rocks collided with me and I screamed. Suddenly the cave collapsed overhead and I closed my eyes.

"Agg!" I released a gasp as something strong pushed me into the water away from the collapsed roof. I sank to the bottom of the water and then when I realized what was going on, I swam up to the surface. The pool was no longer blue and clear. It was now dark and murky. And a little bit of…red. I snapped my head up to the spot of the collapsed roof and I cried out in shock.

Shadow was half buried under the rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is Bad Apple English by Cristina Vee.<strong>


	7. New Friends

"Shadow!" I yelled and climbed out of the water and ran over to the rocks. Shadow's lower half was under rocks and so was his left arm. His eyes were closed and he was still. I looked around and found my phone on the ground I snatched it up and saw the screen was cracked but it still worked.

I dilled a number and waited. "Hello? If this is not important I got to-" "SEREIN! THE FUCKING CAVE COLAPSED ONTOP OF SHADOW! He had pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't be crushed! I am going to get him out. You and the others will have to take care of fat ass without me."

"Um, okay. You do that while I kick his ass now." Beep. The call had ended and I put my phone up and turned back to Shadow. I started by removing the top rocks off of his left arm.

God dammit! These are fucking heavy! I tossed the rocks away and then when I almost got all of the rocks off of his left arm, Shadow began to stir. Suddenly Shadow opened his eyes and then shut them almost as fast as he opened them. "Ugg…Dam." He said and then tried to move but couldn't.

He tried again and this time something red and sticky came out from under the rocks and I said "Shadow stop! Your hurt somewhere and you're bleeding!" Shadow stopped moving and turned his head around and looked at the puddle forming by him.

"Why?" I asked and Shadow turned back to me. I was still removing rocks and he asked "Why what?" I didn't look at Shadow or stop but I said "Why did you push me out of the way?" all was quiet and we could hear the sounds of fighting a little ways away.

"Because you're my Emerald." Shadow said. I looked over at Shadow but said nothing. Then I suddenly stopped and then stood up. I backed away from the pile and Shadow narrowed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and then thought about Mecha.

* * *

><p>"Because you're my Emerald." I said and she looked over at me but said nothing. Then suddenly she stood up. I wondered what she was doing and then she started to walk away.<p>

Was she going to leave me?

Then I cursed at myself for thinking that as I watched as she turned into Mecha Poison. Then she came back and started picking up the bigger rocks with ease.

In a matter of minutes Poison had gotten the rocks off. "Thanks." I said. Poison nodded and then I grabbed it onto the wall and pulled myself up.

* * *

><p>I watched as Shadow picked himself up by using the wall. It reminded me of the time when I paralyzed his legs because he was chasseing Sonic and me…that was funny...<p>

I shook my head to get rid of that thought.

Another explosion was sounded through the air and I looked up. I saw an airship was attacking the Tornado and another ship that the Freedom Fighters owned. I looked back to see Shadow was also looking up at the sky.

"I got to go help." I said and then glanced at Shadow. Suddenly a paper airplane flew in and landed at Shadow's feet. He picked it up and opened it up. He read it over and then crumpled it and tossed it into the water.

Hum? I looked over and saw Shadow's Chaos Emerald. I bent down and picked it up. "Shadow, here." I said and tossed it across the room and Shadow caught it.

"Good bye Shadow." I said and then shot out of the ruined cave. Leavening Shadow behind.

"I flew over Mobotropolice and then spotted Team Metal along with Dustin and Scourge. (Still in hologram) I landed on the ground and Dustin and Scourge leaped away. OH…I forgot to tell them.

"Metal, MKnux, and TD I need your help." I said and they nodded. "What the hell happened to Poison?" Dustin and Scourge yelled at the same time.

"You both remember the Death Egg?" Scourge nodded and Dustin said "I wasn't their but I know about it…Oh, that's what happened." Dustin said and looked away. Scourge still lost said "I thought you trashed the robotizizer."

"Yes I did, but at a price." I said and then Scourge nodded. "We should go help now." Dustin said and then I turned to TD and asked "Where is Serein?"

"_Serein is on the Tornado shooting fire out of her hands."_ TD said and I remembered the bracelets she got. "Okay, can you go to the Lake of Rings and look for a caved in…well cave and tell me if anything you find." I said and TD nodded and then floated to a tree and disappeared into the shadows. Creepy…

"Okay, rest of you. Metal, MKnux and I will go inside the air ship and Dustin and…Acid you will attack the outside, and most likely Serein will join you." Everyone nodded except Scourge. "Why do I have to help?" he asked. Team Metal knew who he really was, but Dustin didn't and he said "Because it is the right thing to do Acid…or Scourge."

"How did you know it was me?" Scourge asked turning to Dustin. "Well, for one, I heard Serein call you Green and then she flipped you off. I then asked Felidae if Serein hates anyone and she said that you were one of them. And I know you really hate Sonic and are evil and how did you meet Poison?" he suddenly asked and I said "I was hiding from Shadow and then the Destructix found me and then we raced."

"Now Scourge, you will help or I will get Serein and we can lock you in a closet with her and Rosy." Scourge then said "Okay, but I can't fly!" "But I can." Dustin said and unfolded his bat wings. Scourge mumbled something and then suddenly TD came back.

"_I went over there and it was a complete mess! Oh, and Shadow was there." _She said and I then asked "Can you find Nicole and ask her that if she can fix the cave, say that Poison asked." TD nodded and then disappeared again.

"Okay, let's go." I said and then turned on my engine and shot into the air fallowed by MKnux and Metal. Dustin flew up and Scourge hung from his arms. They landed on the Tornado and Dustin told Serein and she told Tails to fly above the airship so they could drop onto it.

"I call blowing the side up!" MKnux called and he opened up his arms and shot a bunch of missiles that did blast a hole inside. I chuckled and flew in. I landed on the hard metal floor and it made me remember the fight between Silver Sonic, Sonic, Serein and me.

"**Intruders. Come with us or be destroyed." **We turned around to fin two Egg-Bots. I changed my arm into a gun and fired six rounds that blew holes in them.

"Eggman gave you that?" Metal asked and I shook my head no and said "Serein, Tails and Shadow helped me change my weapons." I said and then we heard more Egg-bots coming so I said "Let's go this way." Then we turned and flew down a hall.

Sirens went off telling Eggman that we were here. "Does anyone have a map to this place?" I asked and Metal said "I do." I nodded and then said "Take us to the control room." Metal flew in front and God! It was a maze in here!

"Um, Poison…this might not be the best time, but what happened to Shadow?" MKnux asked. I looked over my shoulder and said "I told him Good bye." Metal almost knocked into a wall, obviously surprised at what I said.

He looked back and I saw his eyes flash and then he said "Poison, I think, no I know that was not the best choice there. I don't mean to sound rude it's just you have to understand that he thought it was Maria. If I was in his place, I think I would have passed out at knowing it was Maria, or at least thinking that it was the real Maria."

"Stop." Metal suddenly said and then he said "There are three other people near." I scanned the area and found that there was.

"Two female and one male." MKnux said and then we heard footsteps that sounded like someone was running. Then a black cat turned the corner and stopped at the sight of us. "Dammit! Now I have to blow up these robots too!" Something else turned the corner and it was Silver Sonic.

"Move!" I said and knocked her out of the way as Silver Sonic did a spin dash. "Metal, MKnux, destroy it!" I yelled and then turned back to the cat who was staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"But, you work for Eggman?" she said and I glared back at Silver Sonic and said "In no fucking way would I work for that fat ass."

"What about them! There Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles! They were the bad people in the sonic ga- never mind." She suddenly looked away. I looked back down at her and then said "Sonic Games like Sonic Heroes? You were once human." She looked back up and then asked "You too?" I nodded and helped her up.

"My name is Poison Light." I said and the cat's eyes went wide and she said "You're the one that took Sally's place in the Death Egg!" I nodded. "Oh, Candy would love to meet you!" she yelled and then said "Can I blow Silver Sonic up? Please!" I shrugged and then she said "Okay! But get your friends away from him or they will blow up too."

"Metal! MKnux! Stop fighting and get over here!" I yelled and both came over and then the cats suddenly jumped yelling "YOU GO BOOM!" then she clapped her hands together and placed them on Silver Sonic. Then she suddenly turned around and was counting down.

"3, 2, 1!" Silver Sonic suddenly burst into pieces and the explosion made the cat fly through the air and she yelled "Weeeee! I am Neon Cat!" I faced palmed and Metal and MKnux asked "What is Neon Cat?" I looked up and said "A pop tart cat that flies through space pooping out a rainbow and annoying music plays."

"OH… well okay." Metal said and MKnux just shrugged and then the cat landed next to us and said "I forgot to tell you, my name is Nova, Nova the cat! But I have some wolf blood too. My friend Candy says that I am mentally insane but not as bad as Rosy." I believe Candy.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked shifting out of Mecha form. Nova watched me with wonder and then said "Candy and I both hate Eggman so we came to trash the ship along with my BF." I nodded and then said "Where are they?" Nova was quiet and then said "Candy probably went to the engine room, and Steel is just going around destroying random things."

"We should fine your friends before this place blows up because my brother and two of my friends are destroying the top and the Freedom Fighters are fighting too." I said and Nova nodded and then took a deep breath and yelled really loud "**STEEL! SONIC SAID HE IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" **Suddenly a wall exploded and a dark blue almost black hedgehog walked out.

He had blood red eyes and he wore five inhibitor rings. One around each wrist, one around each ankles and one big one around his neck. His shoes were black and he wore gloves but they were kind of shredded. His quills were also kind of messy.

"Where is that bastard?" he growled. His voice was deeper then Shadow's and his eyes were cold. "Nowhere, I just needed you to come." Nova said and then ran over to him and said "Steel, this is Poison Light." Steel looked over at me and then said "I heard what happened in the Death Egg…thank you." He struggled on the thank you part and I nodded.

"Did I hear Sonic is here?" asked a voice and a rabbit walked out. She was a tan color rabbit and she had robotizizer hands and muzzle. Her eyes were red and where the white part was supposed to be was black. Kind of like Dr. Fintiveous eyes.

"Candy! We got to go! The F.F. is outside attacking the ship!" Candy, the rabbit sighed and said "Okay, but I can't carry the both of you- and OMG its Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles!" she suddenly yelled and then I got in front of them and Nova said "It's okay! They are good! And the hedgehog girl is Poison Light."

"Cool, savior of Mobius in front of me." Candy said and I said "Don't call me that." She nodded and then I said "I got a Chaos Emerald and I can use Chaos Control to get us out."

"Steel can't come in contact with Chaos Energy." Nova said and then I said "Okay, well then I guess we can carry you guys."

I then changed back into Mecha and Candy said "Well…another Mecha takeover." I looked at her only to find her fully robotized.

"Okay, then I guess I will carry one and you the other." I said and Candy grabbed Nova and then said "Let's Go!" then she blasted off with MKnux and Metal fallowing.

I held out a hand and Steel grabbed it but as soon as we touched a vision appeared.

_A golden hedgehog was fighting against Sonic. The golden one was stronger and he had red swirled eyes that said nothing but distroy. _

I gasped and then found myself back in the ship. I turned to face Steel and I asked "Are you Fleetway Super Sonic?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Search up Fleetway Evil Super Sonic on Google.)<strong>


	8. The Message

"Are you Fleetway Super Sonic?" I asked. Steel drew back his hand and his eyes narrowed into slits. "So you are." I bowed to him and said "YES! I got to meet him!" Fan girl moment…

"Yes, yes I am and at the same time I am not. The one you are thinking of does not exist anymore, I am what is left and I am my own person." He said and I said "Oh, well anyway I won't tell a soul."

"Not even me?" Steel and I both turned around to see Serein. Suddenly she leaped up and tackled Steel to the floor and yelled "It's my favorite hedgehog!" "Serein! Get off of Steel!" I yelled and Serein pouted and got off. "Okay, Serein and I won't tell anyone."

"Better not…" he grumbled and then Serein asked "Do you really hate Sonic?" I faced palmed and Steel said "I want to rip him apart and then I can feed his remains to any demon that might be lurking around." Serein drooled and I snapped my fingers and she said "Sorry, just met my new favorite person." I shook my head and then said "Let's just go before the place explodes or something."

"Agreed." Steel said and I grabbed Serein in to a piggyback position and I grabbed Steel by the arms and flew out of the giant hole in the wall. "Ooh, Bye!" Serein yelled and dropped off of me and jumped on the Tornado. Sonic looked up and when he saw Steel he gulped and Steel growled and said "I am going to fucking kill…" he mumbled the rest and I sighed.

I landed on the ground and suddenly Nova came up and hugged Steel and said "I sensed that your secret has been blown!" Candy walked up and asked "Has it? Because I don't believe her." Steel nodded and pointed at me. "I said that I wasn't going to tell anyone!"

Candy simple blinked and then said "I think we can trust her, mainly because she took Sally's place." Nova nodded and said "See you around Poison!" then Candy snapped her fingers and a fire tornado went around them and when it went down, they were gone. Okay…

Suddenly in the air ship an explosion came from inside and I smiled. The Tornado and the other plane landed and we watched Eggman's ship fly off. There was cheering coming from inside the city and then suddenly Nicole appeared making me jump.

"Poison…that secret cave you asked me to fix is done, and I found this." Nicole said and pulled out a wet piece of paper and I opened it up and said "I can't read it." Nicole waved her hand over the paper and a few Nanites made words show.

_Shadow, since you did save Poison's life, you are allowed back into Mobotropolice and I won't have my puppies tear you apart. From Serein._

I gave the paper back to Nicole and then suddenly said "Oh, I forgot to tell you…Metal Sonic likes you." Nicole blushed and said "What…but how do you know?"

"He gets all moody around you and he watches you when you come over. Didn't you notice when you played Nazi zombies that Metal would stay close to you so he could protect you even if it was a game?" Nicole shook her head no and I smiled and said "He real does." Nicole smiled and then waved good bye.

I turned and ran down towards the lake; I wanted to see the cave. The tree was still the same but the tunnel was smoother now. And when I got to the bottom I sighed in relief. The water looked blue and clean again. Everything looked the same…and there was something engraved on the wall. I walked over and read it.

_Time after time, _

_The sun and moon rise and fall. _

_The sky changes, _

_but not my heart. _

_The stars move away from the light _

_And the sun rises, the stars are gone, _

_But not my soul. _

_I walk to the edge of the universe for you,_

_I will wait a thousand years for you. _

_I will look past the stars for you. _

_We are like an eclipse, _

_You are the moon, _

_And I am the sun. _

_Alone we are something, _

_Together we are everything. _

_I will fallow you to Heaven, _

_I will fallow you to Hell, _

_Or I will wait for the day to join you. _

_I am your Chaos, _

_And you're my Emerald._

_The secrets are gone, _

_And the poisonous shadows,_

_are entwined with one another. _

I flipped my necklace over and found the same thing on the back…Shadow…

* * *

><p><strong>Do not steal poem. it belongs to Sinbreaker<strong>


	9. Serein's Plan

A month, that's how long it has been since I last, saw Shadow. Serein started locking herself in her room along with Envy doing who knows what. Metal and Nicole did hook up, and so did TD and MKnux. Dustin said he is even seeing someone…it's seem everyone started dating as soon as I stopped. And Serein says I am doing something weird every time I fall asleep. My hand twitches but I think it is because of my dreams.

Right now, all I am doing is watching T.V. Serein is out with Envy doing something and I was to board to do anything.

_Knock, Knock. _

I sighed and then I got off the couch and I slowly walked to the door. I grabbed the silver handle and turned it down and pulled the door open to find…Shadow.

"Yes?" I asked Shadow blinked and then said "Do you know where Serein is? I need to ask her something." My heart sank for some reason and I said "She is out right now with Envy. She should be back by five. Bye." I said and closed the door. As took a step but fell over and slid against the wall.

"Why was Shadow looking for Serein? His face when he saw me, it looked like as if he was talking to someone he just knew, nothing more…Shadow's moved on but have I? But that poem in the cave…did it mean nothing? Am I nothing to him now? Am I anything? What if this is all just a dream? Not real…fake life is pointless. Just dying and fighting…**yes the world is nothing!**"

I suddenly slapped myself and jumped up. What the hell was that! Was that what Serein was talking about? About falling into insanity? I need a drink of water. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water but I didn't drink it. Maybe that was a one-time thing.

I placed the glass on the counter and just stood there. Then my door opened and Envy walked in and asked "Have you seen S-Shadow?" I nodded and said "He was here about seven minutes ago." Envy nodded and then said "Thanks Poison. See you later." Then he closed the door leaving me alone.

"Why was Envy looking for Shadow? Has something happened?" I asked myself. I felt a pain in my chest and I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat down at my desk and turned on a lamp. I pulled of my necklace and reread the back over and over.

"I will wait a thousand years? More like a month and then moves on." I said and placed the necklace on the desk. A Thousand years… I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I then began to write down something that played in my head. Maybe I can fix myself…

* * *

><p>"ENVY!" I yelled and waited for him to get back here with Shadow. Soon I saw my fox buddy running back as fast as his legs could go, I knew that he had found Shadow. Then as Envy ran down a hill a bright ball of red chaos energy fallowed behind him and he yelled "SEREIN! PLEASE HELP!"<p>

Then he dived behind me but Shadow kept running and I pulled out my silver whistle and he suddenly stopped. I nodded and put it away. "Thanks for coming Shadow." I said and then turned around and asked "What did you say to get him fired up?"

Envy leaned in and whispered in my ear. I turned and slapped him saying "I won't let Shadow kill you but you deserved that!" Envy rubbed the side of his face and said "I know but he wouldn't listen to me." "Well, next time don't talk about that!" I said blushing.

"Okay Shadow." I said turning back to the red and black hedgehog and before I could say another thing Shadow said "Serein…something is wrong with Poison. I originally was looking for you to ask about…your pets, but when I saw her today she seemed as if something was…troubling her. Then I heard this." Shadow then repeated what he had heard Poison say to herself. (You know…her crazy moment.)

I blinked and then a thought appeared in my mind and then I said "Well, okay." I said in a casual voice and Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Okay there was something else I wanted to talk about though, so-" I was interrupted by Shadow. "You're not going to go see if she is okay?" he asked and I looked away for a second and winked at Envy and then I said "Why, she seems fine to me."

"Are you blind!" Shadow growled. I shrugged and said "Poison can take care of herself." Shadow growled and I saw a faint red aura start to surround Shadow and he almost yelled "Poison needs you!"

I narrowed my eyes into slits and said "**Needs me? Or does she need you**?" Shadow face fell into surprise and them I nodded and said "Thank you Shadow, you have answered my question."

Then I grabbed Envy and said "Come on Envy, we got to go get a new bucket and some feathers…Sonic needs to be pranked." Then we left the black and red hedgehog alone.

As soon as we were at least two blocks away I turned to Envy and said "Good job! Let's head home and I can make devil cookies!" Envy's mouth began to water and he said "Those are the best dam cookies ever." I nodded my head and said "Let's Go!" then we both raced away.

* * *

><p>"And done." I said to myself and rubbed my right hand. I had just finished writing something that I plan to share later. Like I said, maybe this could fix something…but fix what?<p>

"_Yawn_" I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I pulled the covers over me and I started to drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay Envy. You get the crap out and I am going to go see if mister Emo did come and talked to Poison." I said and Envy said "I don't think Shadow came, he seemed…different. When I called him out, I tried the one from last time…he didn't even come out! I think he has moved on." I blinked a couple of times, surprised that Envy and I asked "What did you yell at him before…the one I smacked you for?<p>

"I yelled, I am going to screw your Ex. But no, he didn't even show, but I knew he was there. It's not hard to miss a red and black hedgehog sulk into the woods." Envy said and I nodded and said "Okay, but I am just going to check on her…You know Envy, I think she is stronger than me."

Envy looked over his shoulder and then said "Really? What makes you think that?" I walked over and sat by the counter.

"What she has done, I am only a visitor to this world, and I have not died. Jade has died, and then she knows more about Sonic then I do and it must be tuff knowing all of that knowledge and can't tell anyone. Then we have Mecha Poison and the Death Egg, I couldn't have done what she did. And now we have Cora the Night Lord, and this Shadow problem and my fear for her has been confirmed." I said.

"And, what would be that?" Envy asked. "Poison is slipping into insanity." I said and headed for the stairs.

I climbed up the stairs quiet as a mouse and then I found Poison's door open…okay. I quietly peeked inside and I was surprised but I didn't gasp. Shadow was in there. He was standing over Poison who was sleeping on the bed. I rubbed my necklace and turned invisible. I gently walked into the room quiet as death, and I moved around Shadow and sat by the window. He didn't notice me, thank god!

Shadow just stood there with his arms folded. I wonder what he is thinking. I watched as Shadow closed his eyes and then pulled out a Chaos Emerald. He took one more glance at Poison and then said "Good bye Poison… Chaos Control." Before he disappeared I dropped my invisibility and Shadow saw me then was gone.

"Wha-" Poison said as she lifted her head up and then she spotted me and said "I felt Chaos Energy…was that you?" I nodded even though it wasn't true. Poison's face didn't change at the answer and she said "Oh, well okay." I saw her eyes drift over to her desk and I stood up.

Poison got worried and suddenly jumps off the bed and we raced for the desk. Poison got their first, dam shoes. "Let me see!" I said and Poison held some papers away from me reach. "NO Serein!" She said and I leaped up on her tackling her to the floor. I swiped the papers and began to read through them. Poison had gotten up and she waited for me to be done.

I looked up at her when I was done and she was a little red from embracement. "It's nothing to be shamed about Poison…I like it. Who knew you could write a song!" Poison took the papers and said "I was just board… that's all." I rolled my eyes and picked myself up off the floor.

"Seemed to me that you…miss Shadow." Poison stopped walking to the desk and she said "I do miss him, but I don't know if it was meant to be…""Not meant to be! Poison…think about the cave, the Death Egg, your necklace!" I yelled and then noticed that it wasn't on. But I continued.

"That song you wrote, I think you should sing it…I know you're a great singer and we only lied to Mina so she wouldn't play that song about Nicole but she did anyway…stupid mongoose." I said and Poison sat down on her bed. "I know…but I just don't want to go around looking for Shadow saying I want to play a song!"

I thought about it for a second and then said "I could ask Sally and Nicole if they could make a club…for Music." Before Poison could say something I ran over and took the papers and then jumped out the window yelling "Be back later, go help Envy! I will bring back your song!" then I took off going 60 mph.

The fastest I could go. And I ran all the way to the castle, scared a few guards and I ran all the way to Sally's room. I knocked on the door and Bunnie answered it. "Hi Bunnie, is Sally and Nicole here?" Bunnie nodded and opened the door and I ran inside. "Serein! What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"I have a favorer to ask you, it involves Poison and Shadow." Sally sat down on a couch and so did Nicole and Bunnie. I pulled up a chair and laid the papers down on a coffee table.

"Okay, I want to know if I could open up a club." I said and Nicole asked in a kind of worried voice "What kind of club?"

"It would be like a place for older people like teens and adults, where you could come in and play music or do karaoke." I said and all three girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Bunnie asked and I showed the girls the papers. The read over them quietly and then when they were done they all said "Aww." "Did you write that?" Asked Sally and I shook my head no and said "Poison did sometime this day." The room became quiet again and Nicole said "I would like to help Serein. I will make the club out of Nanites." I nodded and Sally said "Does Poison know about this?" "Um, a little she doesn't know I am here."

"I guessing she wrote this here song for Shadow?" Bunnie asked. "No, not exactly. She wrote because of Shadow, but I am not sure if it is meant for him." I sighed and then said "I got to go…thanks for the help." I grabbed the papers and waved goodbye. I walked out of the castle and I walked back home.

I was about two blocks away when I saw Shadow talking to someone. I dropped into the yard and army crawled under the bushes and listened to Shadow.

"Yah, I know how you feel…and I would have asked you out except that one, you always loses my guns and two I have a boyfriend." said a lynx. Shadow grunted and she said "Well nice seeing you again Shadow." Shadow nodded and then walked off.

"Okay, you can come out." The lynx said and I popped out of the bushes and said "Hello! I'm Serein the Ninetales fox!" the lynx smiled and said "Felidae has told me about you and Poison. I am Celty Lynx. I heard about Poison and Shadow and thought I try to talk to him but NO! He has to go and be mister EMO everywhere he goes!"

I smiled and said "Well it was nice meeting you Celty!" she smiled and said "Tell Poison I said thanks."

"Thanks for what?" I asked and Celty said "Thanks for…taking Sally's place." Then Celty ran off. Another human…Oh well.

I ran back the rest of the way and thinking and hoping that this plan works.


	10. Getting Ready

It was dark out. Around midnight. A streak moved through the Mobotropolice moving at 60 mph. She stopped in front of a jewelry store. Looking around she climbed in through a window and once inside she turned invisible and moved around looking for something.

Then she found it, a large diamond. She smiled and then without hesitation, she sliced the glass in half and grabbed the gem. Sirens went off and the doors and windows locked shut with a metal cover. She didn't care. All she left to prove that she was there was a note.

Then she sliced the wall open and ran off with the jewel.

About a minute later Nicole appeared along with Sonic. "Whoa. Someone made a getaway." Sonic said looking at the wall.

"Sonic, the person left a note." Nicole said and picked it up and handed it to Sonic.

_Thanks for the diamond. Need it for a friend._

_-Nightmare _

Sonic nodded and said "Well, whoever this Nightmare person is, they didn't plan this very well." Nicole nodded her head in agreement and then said "I will see you tomorrow Sonic. I am going to check the video tapes to see if I can identify them." Then she disappeared and Sonic sped away.

* * *

><p>I waited in front of a door to a house. I banged on it again and again until finally Rouge the Bat opened the door looking pissed. "What the hell do you want at this hour!" she yelled and I held up a diamond. Her eyes went from pissed and half asleep to wonder and wide awake.<p>

"Come right in Serein!" she said and held the door open. I smiled and walked in. "Rouge I need a favor." I said and she said "What does it involve?"

"Shadow." I said and sat down on the couch. Rouge closed the door and turned on a light. "I recently opened a music club for a reason and I want you to take Shadow there for me. If you do, I will give you this." I said and held out the diamond and Rouge swiped it and asked "Deal, what day and time?"

"Tomorrow at ten. The cub is called The Red Moon." Rouge nodded and then asked "Why do you want Shadow to come?" I glanced at her and said "Poison is slipping into insanity, not as bad as Rosy, but I thinking she needs Shadow. And I need him to see that she still loves him."

Rouge looked away from her gem and said "Really? I've never noticed. She looks fine to me." I blinked and repeated what Shadow had told me and Rouge said "Well, never mind then. I will bring Shadow there tomorrow." I nodded and then said "Thanks Rouge, good night." I then left her house and ran back to Poison's house.

* * *

><p>"Poison! Time to get up!" Serein yelled and I opened my eyes but before I could even sit up Serein kicked my door open and grabbed my hand and said "Come on! We over slept!" over slept for what?<p>

Serein pulled me off of the bed and dragged me down stairs and through me my shoes and said let's go!" I shrugged and put them on and then I opened the door and Serein dragged me across the yard and said "We got to go shopping!" Shopping?

Serein dragged me all the way into a store called Sign of Stars. Inside Serein ran to a section and I just fallowed her. When I got there, she already had a cart and was going through outfits. "Um, why are we shopping?" I asked and Serein said "I am hosting a party tonight at my new club. We need to look nice!"

"What kind of dress?" I asked and Serein looked back over and said "go with one that looks really beautiful, but like a dress you can dance in. Like prom or something like that." She went back to looking through the clothes and I shrugged and went looking through the clothes.

15 minutes later Serein came running up holding a dress. "Look what I picked out!" she said and held it up. It was a rose red dress with no sleeves and it went down all the way to her knees. I smiled and said "You will look nice."

Serein nodded and then asked "Is that the one you picked out?" I turned and fallowed her eyes to see a dress that was near my hand. I pulled the dress off and looked it over. I smiled and said "This is the one." Serein smiled and said "Let's pay and get our hair done." I looked at her like she was crazy but again; she dragged me through the store.

Serein paid for our dresses and then we walked out and over to a spa. Serein had a look in her eyes that something was going to happen tonight. "Hello I have an appointment for us." Serein said. A lady raccoon looked in a book without looking us over she asked "Name?"

"Serein." I looked around the place to see it looked very expensive. "I'm sorry we don't have your name down, I am affr-" the lady looked up and stopped in mid-sentence and Serein tapped her foot and she said "Oh, yes Serein the Ninetales fox…yes we have you down right here." She smiled weakly and I could tell she was very afraid of Serein…

"Right this way." She said and led us into a room and Serein said "We want our hair done into something nice that can match these dresses." We showed her our dresses and she smiled and said "Oh, yes I can come up with something for the both of you."

She did Serein first. And when she came out she looked different and…calm. Her hair was like Nicole's only her hair was longer in the back and she didn't have any braids.

"Okay, Poison your next!" Serein said and shoved me forward. I smiled and handed Serein my bag and fallowed the raccoon lady named Sara.

20 minutes later.

I came back out to see Serein reading a magazine and when she looked over her shoulder she dropped the magazine and said "It's so weird that you don't look like Shadow anymore!" she laughed and I blushed. I looked at my quills in the mirror.

They were brushed down like Amy's only a lot longer and they curled forward at the bottom by a bit. And my hair that usually in front of my left eye looked like Julie-Su's. Serein walked up and said "Hum…how many guy's do you think are goanna fallow us around like lost puppies?"

I shrugged. Serein paid and then I used Chaos Control to get us home. Back at the house Dustin and Envy were dressing up too. Envy wore a tux but Dustin just wore a bow tie and changed his shoes into black dress ones. I winked at Serein and we walked into my room and got our dresses on.

"Hay Poison. Did you ever record that song like I asked you?" Serein said and I nodded and handed her the CD. She put it in a music player and listen to it and then she said "Best damn love song ever!" I rolled my eyes and said "What time does it start?"

"I have to get there at Seven but it doesn't start till Seven thirty." I nodded and noticed a piece of glass caught in Serein's fur and I said "What did you break?" she fallowed my eyes and then said "Uh…I really don't know what I broke? Oh well." She pulled it out and tossed it into the trash.

We came down stairs and as soon as Envy saw Serein his jaw dropped and he ran over to her and said "Wow, I never knew you could look even more beautiful." Serein blushed and Dustin said "You look good too Poison." I nodded and said "You got anyone special coming?" he smiled and said "You will see." I rolled my eyes and said Chaos Control." Then we all left to The Red Moon."

Once we got there Serein and Envy started setting the place up and Dustin got all the machines up and running and I gave him the CD. Then Serein came over and whispered something into his ear and he nodded. "Looks like I am the DJ tonight." Dustin said and got songs ready to play.

"All the songs are from our world Poison. I asked Lithia if I could and she let me take them here." I nodded and then asked Dustin to play a couple of Songs and he said he would play then around ten. I smiled and sat down on a chair. Serein has something planned…I just know it.


	11. Dance

Rouge waited by Shadow's door until he answered it. Rouge was wearing a white sparkling dress and Shadow looked her over and asked "Why are you here? I thought you were heading to a party." Rouge smiled and said "I am but you're coming with me, you need to come out of your cave and have some fun!" Shadow frowned and Rouge rolled her eyes.

Just use Chaos Control to a place called The Red Moon. It's in Mobotropolice." Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald and asked "Who is hosting this party?" rouge smiled and said "Serein. She said that she has got something that she wants to show you." Shadow narrowed his eyes and then said "Chaos Control." And the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>9:56 pm<p>

Serein was waiting by the door for someone and Dustin was looking around for his special someone. Team Metal came in their holograms and Nicole and the Freedom Fighters along with the Chaotix came as well. Celty, Nova, Candy and Steel were here as well and I think I saw Lightning Lynx from the Destructix here with Celty.

Serein had told me about Celty that they meet and got into a conversation about blowing things up and they found out that there both human.

"Okay, next up is Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes." Dustin said and then the music started. Serein had started jumping up and down and opened the door for someone but some people moved in front of me and I didn't see. "Heads up for the next song, be prepared to find your special someone!" Dustin said and then hoped of the stand and disappeared into the dancers.

I sighed and waited for the Dance to end so I could go home.

* * *

><p>"Hi! So glad you could come!" I said as Rouge walked in with Shadow. I pulled Rouge aside and asked "You didn't tell him did you?" she shook her head no and said "But I did tell him that you wanted to show him something." I nodded and then Dustin ran over and held out a small box to Rouge and I walked away even though I heard Rouge say "Oh my good it's beautiful!"<p>

I smiled and then realized that Poison's song was next and I spotted Envy and gave him the signal. He nodded and headed over to Poison and asked her to dance the next song with him and I looked around for Shadow and spotted him sitting at a table.

"Oh, Shadow!" I said and hopped over and he looked at me and asked "What." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair and said "Come on and have some fun! We are going to dance the next song together…it's on!" I said and dragged Shadow into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Why did Serein want to dance with me and not her boyfriend Envy? "Okay, this song is called A Thousand Years. <strong>(Real Song by Christina Perri)<strong>

The music started and the voice sounded familiar and Dustin didn't give off the artist. Suddenly Serein let go of me and spun around just as Envy spun around a girl he was dancing with and they traded spots. "Bye…" Serein said and she and Envy danced off into the middle.

I looked back at the girl. She was a black hedgehog and she wore a dress that was twilight purple. She also wore a necklace that was a familiar symbol. She blushed and said "Shadow…"

I then realized who this hedgehog was. It was Poison.

* * *

><p>Envy spun me around and I saw Serein dance by and landed in Envy's arms and I landed in whoever she was dancing with. I watched them dance off and then looked back to see… "Shadow…" I said and blushed deeply. Thank you Serein. Shadow's eyes went wide when he figure out who I was and it was an awkward moment until the music said a part.<p>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

I blushed deeper and Shadow ear twitched and then asked "Did you write this?" I nodded and said "Yes, yes I did. I am also the one singing on it now."

Serein looked over Envy's shoulder and then she used her tails to spin me and Shadow and we got closer. I blushed and then Shadow did too.

"Do you like it?" I asked and Shadow said "No, I love it." My heart soared and I leaned on Shadow's shoulder and we danced through the song. I saw Nicole notice us and she passed it on to Sally and soon almost everyone new about this and they made room for us but didn't stare.

Then just like that, the song ended, but Serein ran up to the stage and asked "Who thinks we should have this song again. 97% of the people spoke up and Dustin said "A Thousand Years by Poison Light."

The song started again and everyone became quiet and Serein walked over to Envy and said "Care to dance?" then Envy grabbed Serein and held her into a kiss and they both disappeared into a crowed. I looked over to see Dustin dancing with Rouge the bat.

"Poison." I turned back to Shadow and he continued. "About that night…the one with the fake Maria…I wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry." I smiled and closed my eyes to stop tears from coming and then I said "I forgive you my Sun." It took Shadow a second to figure out what I meant and then he said "You look beautiful my Moon."

I smiled and said "Let's make and Eclipse." Then I leaned in and Shadow and I kissed. I heard Serein go Aww and then Shadow and I pulled apart. The song was almost over and then Shadow asked "Do you want to go to the Cave of Souls next?" I nodded and said "But let's not race there."

The song ended and Shadow led me outside and I thought I heard Serein talk about a surprise. We walked down the sidewalk and passed Mina and Ash who looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Mina glared at me "Nothing, it's just my new song The City got pushed down to second favorite in Mobotropolice." Shadow sunk into the dark to see what would happen and I sent a silent thank you so I could have a normal conversation without Shadow giving them death glares. Nope I was wrong about the normal part!

"What song is first?" I asked glad that The City isn't the most popular. "It's your song A Thousand Years!" Ash growled and I backed up. "Do you know how hard Mina worked on that song? And then you just come along and poof up a song that your friends Serein got to play all over the city!" my eyes went wide and I said "I thought she only played it in the club."

"No! It played on the radio too!" Mina said and then hugged Ash. I. Want. To. Punch. Them. Is all that went through my mind.

"Well at least I don't sing about stuff that hurts people you slut!" I yelled at Mina. Ash, obviously not noticing Shadow right behind me, slapped me across the face and said "Don't yell at her!" Mina smirked.

I rubbed the side of my face and said "Grave mistake." Ash smirked and said "What are you going to do about it? Just yell at us some more? Or write a song about it!" I heard to metal things cling against the ground and the Chaos Energy increased by a lot and I said "Nothing, you're not worth trash."

Ash grabbed hold of my shoulder and raised a fist but stopped when a bright red light came behind me. "Let go of her." Shadow growled and Ash backed away and Mina grabbed his arm.

Shadow walked up blazing Chaos Energy and he looked pissed. I looked into Ash's and Mina's eyes and then I noticed it. Both of their eyes were red, not blue and green.

I held out a hand to stop Shadow and I said "Why Cora?" suddenly both mongooses fell to the ground and a black mist swirled and when it was gone, there was Cora.

"You got lucky Poison. I would of came to the party, but alas…Nightmare was there and protecting you. But she is nowhere around now." She said and I asked "Who is Nightmare?" before Cora could answer, there was sound of growling and we all turned our heads and I gasped.

Three hellish dogs were stalking up on Cora who was hissing and she backed away. Shadow dropped his Chaos Energy and held on to me. But he didn't seem scared…like he knew who the dogs belonged to.

"I stand corrected Poison; she has sent her pets to guard you until you get to Lithia's domain. Damit…I will meet you again Poison Light." Cora said and sank into the ground. I turned back to see the dogs were gone. "Let's get going before the Trash get up." I said and pointed to Mina and Ash. Shadow nodded and then he picked me up bridle stile and he zoomed off to the Cave of Souls.

At the Lake

We slid down the tunnel and when I got to the bottom I gasped. Shadow came next and he said "When was there that?"

There was a small water fall pouring more warm water into the pool. I placed my hand under the water fall and said "It feels good."

"Poison. Can you tell me about the last time we were here and about how you knew that stuff about me?" Shadow asked and I faced palmed and said "It's really hard to explain Shadow…we it's like this. In my world were Serein and I come from, you do exist, just not in the same way as I did."

I pulled of my shoes and then I pulled of my dress and dipped into the water not really caring about swimsuits anymore. I closed my eyes and I heard Shadow say "That really doesn't answer my question." I rolled my eyes and said "Well you see…God this is so hard to explain!" I yelled and sunk into the water. There was a splash and a hand pulled me back up and Shadow said "I'll try my best to understand." I blushed and then looked down at the water.

"Well, in my world…you're not real." Shadow stared at me and said "But you said I existed." I rubbed the back of my head and said "I'll be right back. Don't leave! I swear, I am just going to go get some stuff. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and disappeared. Three minutes later I was back and holding a large box.

I dropped it on the floor and got back into the pool and sat by a rock that stuck out of the wall like a table. Shadow sat on the other side and I opened the box and pulled out the Shadow the Hedgehog game. "You said that Lithia made this." Shadow said and I shook my head no and flipped the back over and said "A game company called Sega made this."


	12. The Truth

Shadow stared at the game and I continued. "This stuff was given to me on my birthday and recently Lithia left more of it." I pulled out other sonic games and said "All of this was made by Sega." Shadow picked up the games and examined each one. He picked up the Sonic Colors game and said "This never happened."

"I think Sega was just on crack when they did that one." I said and made a pile of games that did not happen such as the newer games and I pulled out Sonic 06, but no one remembers that.

"Okay, now that you have seen every sonic game that I own, this is how I knew about the Death Egg." I said and I pulled out Sonic the hedgehog comic 230 and gently placed it on the rock table and looked away as Shadow read through it.

It was the real one, not the one with me in it. I cringed when Shadow got to the page where Sally was talking to Nicole telling her to invert the beam and when Shadow flipped the page I sunk lower into the water hoping that this part of the night was just a dream. Shadow got to the last page and I had fully gone under water.

I briefly came out of the water and grabbed the next issue and slammed it down on the table and went back under water to scared to see Shadow's expression. I came back up for air and Shadow had his hands folded and was in deep thought. The comic 230 was opened up to Mecha Sally saying "Hedgehog Priority one." and 231 was on its cover.

"So…you knew this was going to happen but you did that stunt in the Death Egg anyway?" Shadow growled and I nodded and looked away. Shadow mumbled something to himself and then I said "I have also seen thirty years into the future, a word of advice…don't please don't concur mobians after Sonic disappears for like…10 years or something." Shadow looked over to me and asked "Why, what happens."

"Not a bright future…" I said and looked away again. Shadow continued and asked "Like someone dies?" I thought about it and then said "Well no, no one dies. It's just…you're…" I couldn't find the words to say it to him. Shadow leaned in very curious now and asked "I'm what?"

"You're Evil!" I blurted out and my face went red. I closed my eyes and slammed my head against the table. "God dammit…" I said to myself and pulled out the four part issue about thirty years later and laid them out. Shadow looked at the top of each cover and then glanced at me.

I gingerly pushed the sonic universe 5 to him and he opened it up. I opened up the other three to the parts were Shadow is at the most. And then I noticed that Shadow was done and he had a shocked face. He did a quick glance at the others and then he handed them all back and I put them back into the box.

"I really can't see into people's minds and find out their darkest secrets, I just have read about them. In my world Shadow, you're a Comic book and Video game character along with everyone else…except Serein, Envy and me."

Shadow blankly stared at the water and then said "If that's true, then why do any of us exist, if were nothing more than paper and computer games?" he growled and I said "Why is there a black fox stalking me, why did Lithia save me, why does Serein scare so many people, we do we love each other, why is there life? Shadow, all of those things can't be explained just like your question. It just happens and I really don't know what to tell you other than that."

"But what does matter is that you and I are right here, right now. We are alive somehow and are together." I said and Shadow glanced over at me with a sad look in his eyes. Oh, no…

"Poison…I think I should go…" he said starting to get out of the water. I started to panic and I said "Please Shadow! Don't leave again." Shadow stopped getting out and a faint red aura outlined his body and he turned to me and his eyes blood red. He growled "Are you really supposed to be in this world? You're not in those…comics _Jade_!"

My eyes widened and Shadow suddenly turned and came over and said "What's it matter to you! I'm not real! But you are! You should just go back to your world and leave ours alone!"

Tears streamed down my face and I stood up and yelled "I can't! I have died in that world and if I go back I will be dead!"

"Maybe you're better off." He said and I froze.

Shadow suddenly shook his head and then looked at me in shock. Tears kept coming and my legs started to shake and I collapsed but Shadow caught me and said "Poison! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I buried my face into his fur and tried to stop crying but more just came.

Suddenly Shadow started to growl and I looked up to see him staring out of the sky hole and I looked out too. Up there, outlined by the moonlight was Cora. She smiled and then disappeared. I realized that Cora must have done something to Shadow because his eyes were crimson, not blood red.

"Poison I-" I held up my hand to quiet him and I said "It wasn't you. It was that bitch. I forgive you Shadow." He sighed and I cuddled up next to him and then I heard the sound of someone coming down the tunnel and I turned my head around to see Lithia.

"Hi Lithia." I said and Shadow turned to look at her. "Am I in trouble for telling Shadow?" I asked and she shook her head no and said "I just came to do this." She clapped her hands and the shy hole on top of the cave closed up. "Now Cora can't see you anymore. She can't step foot in here and with Nightmare protecting you, you should be safe from her." Lithia said and I asked "Who is Nightmare?"

"Shadow…care to tell?" Lithia asked and I turned to Shadow and he said "Serein is Nightmare. Those were her Hell Hounds that saved us from Cora earlier." I nodded and asked "Is Cora scared of her?" Lithia shook her head no and said "No but Serein can match her power blow for blow, and then there is me." I nodded and then said "Okay, thanks Lithia." She smiled and faded away.

The cave was still bright with the magic ring at the bottom so we could still see. "Poison…" I looked up at Shadow sleepily. "Yes?" I asked then yawned.

"I promise to change that future into something better for the both of us." I smiled and said "I will help every step of the way, my Chaos." I then pulled out my Chaos Emerald and said "Let's get some sleep. Chaos Control." We were gone and so was our stuff thanks to Lithia.

We appeared on my bed and I pulled the covers over us and snuggled closer to my Chaos and my Sun. "Night Shadow." I said and Shadow responded by clapping his hands and the lights went out.


	13. Anti Trip

"CHAOS SPEAR!" I jolted away and looked around. I could have sworn I heard Shadow yell Chaos Spear…Where is Shadow? I hopped out of the bed and put my usual outfit on and chose to keep my quills down.

"Chaos Spear!" that time I heard it and I pulled open my door and ran down the stairs and saw no one. "Lightning Strike!" someone yelled from outside and I rushed to the window to see Shadow and Dustin fighting in a filed. Dustin has electric powers? Oh, Well.

I opened the window and climbed out and then raced towards the field dodging a bunch of holes that the two hedgehogs were making. Shadow through another Spear at Dustin but he flew up and flew around Shadow and tripped him from behind. Shadow spun around and did a homing attack on Dustin but my brother shot a bolt of electricity and Shadow fell over.

Shadow flipped over and shot a Chaos Spear that Dustin avoided but Shadow punched him in the stomach and then kicked him across the field. Dustin sat up and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. It was the white one and then he charged forward towards Shadow who was also doing the same with his Chaos Emerald.

Before they reached each other, something hard had sent each of them flying back and skidding on the ground. Dustin sat up first and then said "Poison! This has nothing to do with you!" Shadow sat up and said "Poison, I don't want you to get hurt please move."

I stood in my Mecha form right in the middle of the two and I shook my head no and asked "Why in god's name are you two acting like idiots!"

Dustin flew up next to me and Shadow walked. "I found him in your room! I don't care if you're back together Poison! I am your big brother and he is a…a…" Dustin couldn't figure out any words and Shadow growled "I just didn't walk in by myself; I came there with Poison last night." Dustin scowled and then said "I am her Older Brother Shadow."

"You also killed her." Shadow said in a calm voice and Dustin snapped and then yelled "Well at least I know I am real! For all we know, you could be an An-" I smacked my metal hand against Dustin's mouth and gave him the deadliest death glare that I could manage and I said "Do you want me to beat your ass?" Dustin eyes narrowed and he shook his head no.

"Good…I don't want to hear you talking about that again Dustin." I said and took back my hand. Dustin rubbed his face and said "Don't smack me so hard next time." I glared at him and he looked away. I looked back at Shadow who was staring at Dustin through narrow eyes and then he asked "What were you going to say?" Dustin looked at me with a worried glance and I changed my hand into a gun.

"Nothing." He said and started to walk away. Shadow turned to me and his eyes asked the same question and I said "No." Shadow sighed and then said "But you have already told me everything you know about me…or have you?" he got closer and I started to panic.

"Um, Chaos Control." I said and disappeared only this time it was different, like it was stronger and then I realized my mistake. I appeared inside the castle, or I thought I did. At first glance it looks the same until you notice it's all dark and gloomy along with it being pretty empty inside.

I walked around and turned back to my normal self and then I saw something that made my blood go cold. A thrown room. But just not any, it was old and had blood stains on the chair…I was in Anti-Mobius. I slowly turned back around and started to take deep breaths, dear god I hope Rosy doesn't find me.

"Ohh Scourgy? Is that you?" Someone called and I bolted away from the voice at supersonic speed. I turned the corner and went down a hall. Everything was so dark that I couldn't read the maps on the wall and I nearly screamed when I heard Rosy's voice get louder and closer.

I turned another corner and accidently rammed into someone. I fell on the floor and stood still for a moment then I looked over my shoulder to see a yellow two tailed fox pick himself up and my mind nearly went blank. I heard footsteps and my mind screamed run but first I leaped up and grabbed Anti-Tails and bolted down the hall hearing Rosy laugh and yelling "Oh I want to squishy some hedgys!"

I pulled open a door and shoved Anti-Tails inside and slammed the door shut behind me. "Who the hell are you?" Miles yelled and I covered his mouth and we both listened as Rosy sang to herself and I waited for dead silence then I pulled my hand back and said to myself "God she is the most psychotic hedgehog alive!"

Miles glared at me and I said "Well fine! I will just let Rosy get you next time!" "How did you get into this castle?" Miles asked and I shrugged and said "Mess up with Chaos Control, one minute I am watching Shadow and my brother smack each other around next thing I know I'm here running for my life and saving your sorry Anti-ass."

Miles narrowed his eyes and asked "Are you from the Prime Zone?" I blinked and said "Well I live in the Prime-Zone but no, I am from no zone."

"The No-Zone?" Miles asked and I shook my head and said "Not the one Scourge escaped from, I mean I am not from a zone!" Miles face fell into fear and he asked "S-Scourge escaped?" I clanked my head against a wall and said "Idiot!" I turned back to Miles and then nodded and said "He is currently with the Destructix and Fiona Fox."

"Where!" Miles pleaded and I shrugged and said "I don't know, but he was last spotted on the Zone highway headed for this Zone." I lied.

Miles backed up against a wall and sank down to his knees and my ear twitched and I told him to be quiet. We both pressed our ears to the door and heard to males talking. "Where is everyone? I was hoping for a challenge!" one voice said and the other voice which was softer said "Calm down Gold, we just came to get whatever Archie Beryl they had left."

Miles eye widened and he whispered "Light and Gold!" I blankly stared at the young fox until he said "Anti-Shadow and Anti-Silver." My eyes widened and then I kicked open the door surprising Miles and I looked out to see two hedgehogs staring back at me.

One was a golden color with ruby eyes, Gold. He had on similar gloves as Silver only they were black and purple. The other one was a black and green hedgehog with sapphire eyes and he wore a leather jacket like Scourge along with gloves and shoes like Shadow's and he had black inhibitor rings. That must be Light. He also had a look in his eyes like he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him…strange…

"Miles and…um who are you?" Gold asked and I said "Poison Light the hedgehog." Gold cracked his knuckles and said "I was looking for you Miles, you um…Poison. You should go or do you want to fight too?" he asked and I took off one of my inhibitor rings and then said "Well first tell me what you want Miles for and then I might go."

"Archie Beryl." said Light in a quiet voice that I had to strain my ears to hear. "I think I will go." I said and then started to turn around and Gold got closer to Miles and I said "Idiot." I turned back around and fired the silver quills into Gold's leg. He blankly stared at them and then tipped his head to one side and said "Is that the best you ca-" he was cut off as he fell to the floor.

I grabbed Miles and said "Run!" we both sprinted far as we could get between the two but I forgot about Light. I turned a corner and ran right into him. I growled and backed up and he walked forward. Suddenly Gold appeared behind me using Physic powers and I shrugged and grabbed Miles arm and said "It's been fun playing with you, but I got too spilt! Chaos Control!" I held out my Emerald and disappeared and reappeared into a kitchen were Alicia and Patch were cooking.

Alicia took out her whip and Patch took out his sword. "So this is the kind of welcome I get for saving your leaders ass!" I said sarcastically. "Next time I will let Gold and Light take care of you!" I then walked out of the kitchen and opened the door and came face to face with a cherry red hedgehog holding a large hammer. "OH…shit. Um Rosy! Would you like to smashy hedgehogs!" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage and Rosy smiled and asked "Really Where?"

"I will show you, Chaos Control!" I said and dropped Rosy off in the hallway that Gold and Light were earlier and I peeked around the corner and saw Light standing over Gold's leg. Ha Ha! I pointed to them and she smiled and disappeared into the shadows by the wall and when she got close enough I yelled "I am going to kick your Anti-Ass Gold!" Gold snapped his head around to see me smiling and waving my hand.

Before both Hedgehogs could attack Rosy leaped out and Yelled "Ooh! Goldy!" Then she swung her hammer and knocked Gold through a wall. I turned and walked away and then I noticed a door that said LAB…OH YAH! I opened the door and turned on the lights to find the Star Poles and I ran over to the computer and typed in Mobius Prime.

"Where do you think you're going Poison?" Said a quiet voice and I turned around to see Light walk into the room. His face looked depressed and not Emo like Shadow's. "Home…and I think I will leave you something before I go, but why do you look so depressed?" I asked and Light looked away and I could tell someone had broken his heart.

"I know how you feel, don't worry. Maybe one day they might come back or you might find someone new." I said and Light looked at me sharply and said "Her name was Venom, Venom Dark the hedgehog. Also I guess is Anti-Poison Light." he said and I nodded. "What happened to her?" Light looked away again and I said "Do I look like her?" he nodded and said "Almost the same."

I sighed and the Star Poles turned on and I made my next move quick. I zoomed forward and smacked my lips on his and said "Go find her. She may need you." Light was to shocked to even move and I said "Good bye Light the hedgehog! We may , meet again someday." I then ran through the Star Poles and used Chaos Control.


	14. I'm Back!

I walked into the lab tired as hell and Tails looked up and said "You should get some rest Serein." I looked at him sharply and said "I get rest when we find Poison." Tails sighed and went back to typing. Suddenly the Star poles turned on and I said "Tails, the Star Poles are on!" Tails swirled around and we both watched as a black and purple hedgehog walked out.

"POISON!" I screeched and tackled her to the floor in a hug. "Serein…I…can't…breathe!" Poison gasped as I let go and I asked "Where the hell have you been for the past months!" Poison looked up shocked and said "But I was only gone for a couple of hours!"

"No you have been gone two months! Where were you?" I asked and Poison stood up and said "I used Chaos Control and accidently got sent to Anti-Mobius for a couple of hours…but I guess I must of time traveled or something." I sighed and hugged Poison again and then my eyes widen and I said "Holy Shit Poison! You need to go find Shadow!"

Poison backed up and asked "Why! What happened?" Tails and I gave each other a glance then I said "Shadow looked all over for you but he stopped recently and he thinks that he upset you and that's why you left. He has been more…Emo like then usual. He even yelled at Rouge over the tiniest thing!"

Poison stood shocked and then she said "Okay but first new rule Serein, don't let me use Chaos Control in Mecha form!" I nodded and Poison took off.

* * *

><p>I ran through Mobotropolice going as fast as the time I snapped Sonic out of his trance from when we first met. I first stopped at my house and I kicked the door open surprising Envy and Dustin. "Poison!" they both yelled and I said "I will explain later…where is Shadow?" Dustin narrowed his eyes and said "He went up to your room a little bit ago but I-" I didn't listen to the rest. I rammed through my door almost breaking it off its hinges and I scanned my room. Shadow wasn't here.<p>

I jumped out my window and landed in the yard and I took off to Sorrow peek.

I got there five minutes later and I saw Green Bean and Fiona but I didn't say hi. If they were here, then Shadow wasn't. Next! I went to the Red Moon next to find it was closed. Damit! I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and went to G.U.N.

I appeared in the gym of the building. Since I have helped G.U.N. out a few times, I was welcomed.

"**Poison Light the hedgehog?"** I yelped and turned around to find Omega walking up. "Hi Omega, have you seen Shadow?" I asked and the robot was quiet then said **"He left an hour ago saying something about Souls." **I smiled and hugged the big robot and then said "Thank you Omega!" I then took out my Emerald and left.

* * *

><p>I sat alone in our cave. Poison was really gone? It was hard to believe but she has been gone for two months without a trace of her on Mobius…Even Eggman didn't know where she was.<p>

I closed my eyes and thought about what to do next. "Shadow!" I snapped my eyes open and turned around to see a black and purple hedgehog come sliding down the tunnel.

* * *

><p>I slid down the tunnel and called "Shadow!" I came to the opining to see Shadow standing by the edge of the water looking shocked. I leaped to my feet and ran over to Shadow. I stopped next to him panting from running around. "Poison." He said and wrapped his arms around me and I did the same.<p>

"I'm sorry Shadow. When I did Chaos Control something happened and all of this happened and I-" Shadow cut me off by saying "Please don't do that to me ever again." I nodded and closed my eyes. Shadow and I sat down on the rock and I told about my trip to Anti-Mobius and everything, leaving out the last part with Light…

"So that is the Anti-Me?" Shadow asked and I nodded and said "He didn't look as nearly as hot as you." I smiled and Shadow smiled too. I yawned and said "Sorry, very long day or two months." Shadow smirked and said "Well, you can sleep and I will be here right when you wake up." I closed my eyes and slowly lay down with Shadow and said "Thank you." Then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Shadow watched Poison sleep, and he soon fell asleep himself. But a person watched them sleep and said "Humm… strange. Again, I wonder why Lithia chose you Poison." Then the dark figure with red eyes disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to a cold wind blowing in through the tunnel. I shivered and then Shadow woke up and said "Do you want to go to your house?" I nodded and he pulled out his Chaos Emerald and next thing I knew, I was on my warm bed. Shadow pulled the covers over us and then I started to drift off into sleep but I first asked "Shadow?" he opened his eyes and I asked "Well…um I just wanted to know…what do you think of me as?"<p>

Shadow sat up and thought for a second and then said "You're my Moon, Emerald and the poisonous that entwined with me." I smiled and rolled my eyes and then said "I mean through your words, not our words." Shadow blinked and then said "How about the person that makes me happy?" I smiled and said "Is that all?" Shadow blushed and said "Well, no. it's just that…" I smiled and said "I know. Just teasing with you Shadow."

"What do you think of me?" Shadow asked as he lay down next to me and I said "My soul mate." Shadow smiled and said "Then you are mine." "Are you sure?" I asked and without any hesitation Shadow answered "Yes, Poison. With all of my heart."

"Well…wait." I suddenly said and Shadow looked at me concerned and I said "You work for G.U.N. and I am a Freedom Fighter…what if we have something like the Sol Emerald come up again? Or your work goes against the Freedom Fighters. What will happen then?" Shadow looked away and then said "I don't know. I will just try to avoid anything that has to do with the possibility of fighting you."

"Okay. I love you Shadow." I said and started to drift off into sleep again and Shadow said "And I love you Poison."


	15. NightTime Randomness

I opened my eyes to darkness. I blinked a couple of times and looked over at the clock. It said 3:53…why the hell am I awake in the middle of the night?

I have had a long day starting from breaking up a fight to being sent to an Anti-zone and then racing allover Mobius to find Shadow. I just want some fucking sleep. I blinked a couple more times and then I pulled the blanket up higher and closed my eyes and pressed my face into my pillow.

_Creak…_

I opened my eyes and sat up to see one of Serein's…dogs coming up. "Um…hello." I said in a whisper. It was silver and it had two saber tooth fangs coming out of its mouth along with a third eye, which was closed. The dog bowed and I asked "Dose Serein need me?"

The dog shook its head no and I asked "Does she even know you're in here?" again the dog shook it's head no and I asked "Um…do you have a name?" the dog nodded and lifted up its head and I saw a collar and it said Alicade.

"Um, do you need something…Alicade?" the dog nodded and started to walk off. I watched it reach the door and it wined and I said "I'm coming." I gently pulled the blankets off careful not to wake Shadow and I walked around the bed and opened my door and fallowed the dog outside of my room.

The dog lead my down stairs and I saw the others dogs were awake to watching us. The red one brought me my shoes and I put them on and the black one brought me my jacket. Weird…

They waited by the door and I slowly walked over to the door because Dustin was passed out on the couch. The dogs scratched at the door and I opened it and fallowed them outside. "If you guys just got me up to use the bathroom, I am going to tell your mom." I said and the dogs turned to look at me for a second, then they walked to the sidewalk and I fallowed.

We walked for ten minutes before we came to a field and the dogs started to bark and I speed up. Then the dogs started to run and I had to turn on my shoes to keep up with them. Then suddenly they stopped and yipped and barked. I stopped my shoes and walked up to find a silver box and a letter underneath it.

I picked up the letter and opened it up and read the note.

_Poison, _

_Envy and I will be going off to take care of some unfinished business. Until I get back, you will have Alicade, Timesofrine, and Miklan to watch you. You can change their names until I get back. Oh, and they are wolves not dogs. Also if you clap your hands twice and say normal, the wolves will appear to be normal. In the box is a silver whistle. Only the people who touch the whistle will be able to see them and if you blow into it, a portal appears to send them back home or to call them. The only time random people can see them is if you wish it. Take good care of them, _

_Serein. _

I looked down at the box and picked it up. I put the box in my quills and clapped my hands twice and said "Normal." There was a flash and then the dogs were normal. Oh, wait the wolves were normal.

"Okay, until Serein gets back I am going to call you…Shade." I said and pointed to the black wolf. His collar name changed to Shade. "Blood." I said to the red one and I turned to the silver one and said "How about Dawn?" the wolf yipped and wagged its tail and I smiled and said "Let's get back to the house. It's cold out and I guess I will get something for you guys to eat." I turned on my shoes and started running and the wolves fallowed.

I got back to my house and I opened the door slowly to see Dustin still asleep and I opened the door all the way and let the wolves in. Then I gently closed the door behind me and I took off my jacket and shoes. "Bark." I turned around to see the wolves staring at the fridge and I said "Yup, Serein trained you well."

I opened the fridge and pulled out some chicken left overs and I put them on a tray and placed it on the ground. The wolves sat in a line and looked up at me. I pushed the food forward but the dogs didn't eat. "Um, Eat?" suddenly the Wolves launched to the tray and started eating bones and all.

I rolled my eyes and said "You guys can sleep in Serein's room; I will open her door for you." The only response I got was three wagging tails and I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I first opened Serein's room which was pretty clean except the bed was a mess of pillows and blankets.

Before I could turn around the wolves ran into the room each holding a good size bone and they jump onto the bad and laid down. "Night." I said and walked away from the door even more tired than ever and I opened my door to see Shadow sitting up on the bed.

"Hi Shadow, just went to get a midnight snack." I said and walked around the bed not looking at him but I could feel his gaze burning into my back. I sat on the bed and then I slung my legs over and pulled up a blanket and snuggled down into the bed.

"Shadow?" I said and looked over my shoulder to see him still sitting up. Something was wrong, I could tell. "You okay?" I asked sitting up and Shadow looked over his shoulder, his crimson red eyes sowing no emotion.

"I got to go. I will be back soon." He said and stood up. I blinked and then said "Well okay then. I will see you later, I guess." He nodded and then walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I stared after were Shadow had been and then I wondered what was bothering him so much. Was it something I did? Other than the fact I have been gone for two months.

I lay back down but I couldn't get to sleep. So instead I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I watched it turn on and I typed in my password and the screen showed up. This wasn't a mobian laptop; it came from my world so it was connected to Earth somehow.

"Okay, what do I want to do?" I asked myself. "Ooh, I know!" I said to myself and I typed in YouTube and I first checked to see if my door was closed and then I typed in Sonic Shorts 7. (You guys should really watch them. There hilarious!)

I watched the whole thing chuckling at some parts and then laughing out loud but not too loud. Then when it got to the end I started to type in Sonic Shorts 6 but I suddenly stopped and every piece of my mind told me not to turn around. I first glanced over to see my door was open and I said "Aw fuck." I turned around to see Shadow standing there staring at the screen and I asked "How long have you been standing there?"

Shadow glanced at me and said "Since the part where I and metal sonic hugged."(LOL favorite part in the short!) I looked away and started to delete what I typed in and Shadow said "Don't erase it. Search it up." He sounded annoyed and I hit search button and Shadow said "Click it." I clicked the video and I pulled up full screen I prayed to god that something bad about Shadow doesn't show up.

It started and I heard Dustin walk into the room and when he saw what I was playing he bent down and whispered "Uh…you do know this short makes fun of Shadow, Scourge, and Fleetway." I turned to him and said "Oh shit which ones does it play?" Dustin whispered them all that Shadow appears and I smacked my head against the table and said "I'm Screwed."

The first one that makes fun of Shadow came on and all three of us watched it and when it changed I fell out of my seat and hid under my desk, Dustin fell on the floor laughing his ass off, and Shadow didn't move.

"Oh, Poison! Look its Fleetway!" Dustin said pointing to the screen and I climbed back into my seat and watched the clip, my turn to laugh my ass off. Again Shadow just stood there and when it was over I slowly backed away from the desk and Dustin realized that Shadow had watched the whole thing and he started to fallow me to the door.

Suddenly the door closed and Shadow was standing in front of it looking pissed. "Uh, Poison. He's your Boyfriend." Dustin said and turn and jumped out the window yelling "Good Luck!" I stared after him and then I turned back to Shadow and smiled weakly and said "So…what did you think off it." Shadow narrowed his eyes and I shrunk under his gaze and I cursed at myself for not just going to sleep.

"Who made it?" Shadow asked and I shrugged and said "Someone, somewhere." Shadow took a step forward and I reached behind my back for Serein's box…just in case. "Did you find it funny?" Shadow asked and I looked away and said "Well…yes I did. The whole thing was funny." Shadow took another step and I opened the box and put it back but I held the whistle.

"Oh, guess what Serein gave me!" I said and Shadow said "Don't change the s-" he stopped talking when I held up the whistle. "Shadow stared at it and then took a step back. "They are in Serein's room right now." I said and tightened my hand around the whistle.

"Ahem…so I have to say that I did not mean to make you mad when I watched those videos. They were just for fun." I said coming closer to Shadow. "Really. If you like, I won't watch them again." I said coming up to Shadow and putting the whistle away. Shadow just stood there and I sighed.

"Well I am going back to bed." I said and walked over and turned the computer off. Shadow just watched me as a hopped into bed and I looked over my shoulder and said "Well, don't just stand there. It's creepy." I said and rolled over having my back face Shadow.

I heard the door open and then I sighed. Shadow's angry…stupid! I should have never even turned the computer on! It seems lately I am screwing things up around Shadow and who knows what I will do wrong next. I closed my eyes and then thought about how mad Shadow really was.

I suddenly sat up and jumped of the bed and ran to the door. I walked out and fast-walked down the stairs and saw Dustin sitting on the couch asleep again. I looked around and saw my front door close and I ran over to it and pulled it open to see Shadow walking off.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked and Shadow stopped walking and turned around. Guess he thought I wouldn't fallow to the door. Shadow didn't say anything just pulled out a Chaos Emerald and left. Shit. Well that might be a yes. I closed the door and walked back inside and I pulled open the fridge and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water.

The first one was for me, the second was for Dustin. I walked over to my sleeping brother and I dumped the glass all over him and he jumped awake. "What the hell Poison!' he yelled and I through the glass at him and he caught it and I said "Thanks for having me explain everything. Now Shadow is mad at me." I said and walked upstairs.

"Not my fault you're having girl troubles." He called and I came back down stairs briefly and flipped him off and then walked back upstairs. I first walked into Serein's room and said "Blood, come here boy!" Blood sat up and trotted across the room and we walk into my room and I said "Okay, you sit on my bed and if someone is coming tell me, okay?" I asked as I shut the door and then wolf nodded his head.

He leaped up on my bed and faced the door. I walked over to my computer and turned it on again. I went to Google and typed in Shadow the Hedgehog. Many picks showed up and I picked out one I liked and drew it on a scrap piece of paper. I drew a couple more of other people I like then I got bored.

"Hum, have any ideas Blood?" I asked and the Wolf walked over and tapped the keys with his nose. I looked up at the screen and blushed. "Um…I was wondering about that too."

Blood had typed in how did Sonic and Sally have children?


	16. NightTime Randomness 2

Warning: Nicole explains how Mobians mate. I just made it up so I really have no clue, like I mean really, this is all made up. I won't say anything about real sex okay? Good continue reading.

* * *

><p>I picked up my phone and dialed a number and waited. "Hello?" asked a voice and I said "Hi, Nicole. I know it's late and everything but I need to ask you something…do you think you could come over…it kind of involves me being human. You remember what I told you about Lithia and Dustin? Right?" I asked.<p>

"Yes I remember Poison. I will be over in a minute." Nicole said and hung up. I closed my phone and turned to Blood and said "Go get Dawn and Shade." The wolf ran out of the room and a few seconds later all three came in. then a light appeared in my room and Nicole came in using her Nanites.

"So what is it you wanted to as- what are those?" Nicole asked and looked at the Wolves and I said "Serein's pets. There just in here to make sure no one listens to our conversation. Blood, you and Shade go by the door and Dawn go to the window." I said and the wolves did what they were told.

"Okay, no what do you want to know?" Nicole asked and I blushed and said "Well, since I was human before and I have no idea about this but," I blushed deeper and pulled up Microsoft Word and typed instead.

**How do mobians, you know, mate? **

I typed and Nicole read it and she blushed too and she smiled and asked "What brought this question up?" I turned around and pointed at Blood. He looked up and stared at us and nodded. "I can talk about this stuff out loud so I am just going to type it instead." I said and Nicole nodded and made a chair and then said "Well…why do you want to know?" I gave her a look and then she said "Oh, silly me."

"Well…Poison. It's not done the way humans do it." Nicole said and I rolled my eyes. "It just happens when I guy and a girl just fall asleep together. Nothing sexual happens, but you get the same pleasure out of it. They sleep and there you go." Nicole said and I froze up. "Holy shit." I said and almost fell out of my chair. Nicole gasped and said "Well there is a little more to it. So don't worry Poison."

I looked at her and said "Well?" Nicole blinked and said "We the female does have to be really close to the male and they have to be…" I knew what Nicole was going to say and I held up my hand and said "Same time as the guy?" Nicole nodded and I suddenly pulled out my whistle and blew into it getting all the wolves attention and I said "Go find Shadow, now!" all three dogs growled and nodded their heads and bolted out of my room.

"Oh shit this is bad." I said over and over again walking back and forth and Nicole just watched me with concern and said "Poison, I can check your vital signs if you want?" I looked at her and held still as Nicole did do a scan and she said "Your fine." I gasped and then gave off a sigh of relief. "Oh, Thank you Nicole!" I yelled and hugged my computer friend. At the same time my door opened and Shadow walked in with the wolves growling and nudging him in.

I turned and closed my laptop and Nicole spoke up and said "So…Shadow," I looked at Nicole and we were about to pull the meanest prank. "What are your thoughts on becoming a father?" Nicole asked and glanced at me and I pretended to look depressed. Shadow's face went from what are you talking about to OMG.

_(Author here: my friend gave me this idea and before you ask Poison is not preg. We are just being mean to Shadow! ) _

Shadow opened his mouth but nothing came out. The wolves behind Shadow walked in front of him and I swear they knew the joke too. The wolves came up and sniffed me and then gave glares to Shadow. Nicole turned away from Shadow so he wouldn't see her trying not to laugh.

I looked away and Shadow walked up slowly and asked "Are you really…" I turned to him and Nicole burst out laughing and the wolves barked and wagged their tails and I said "Hell no not yet! But you have some explaining to do. Because Nicole just told me how Mobians _do it."_ Shadow glanced at Nicole and the wolves and I waved the hounds away and Nicole said "I'll see you later." Then she disappeared into the city somewhere.

I sat on the bed with my arms crossed and Shadow sat next to me. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize it until tonight." Shadow said and my mind clicked to why Shadow was acting weird and why he left. "I want to blame Cora for this but she has no part in it." I said trying to calm Shadow and myself down.

The room became quiet in an awkward silence and I had to break it. "Um…hey! I drew some pictures." I said and walked over and grabbed the papers and sat down next to Shadow, a little farther than before.

Shadow looked through them and he paused on the one of him. Then he went to the last one and his eyes widen in surprise and he asked "Why did you draw this?" I looked at him confuse and I took the paper and gasped. It was my Mecha form only as Mecha Poison Overlord was labeled at the top and I dropped the paper. Because of three reasons.

One, the picture was so detailed that it almost looked like a photo, two I would never draw something like that, and three, it was signed by Cora at the bottom. "I didn't draw that Shadow." I said and Shadow leaned down and picked up the paper and said "She is just trying to scare you, there is no way you would do that, ever." There was a soft noise behind us and Shadow grabbed a brown box and said "Is this yours?" I shook my head no and opened the box to find a bunch of drawings of Mecha Poison Overlord.

I pulled each paper out and gasped at each one. Each one got worse until I found one that made my blood go cold. "Poison? Are you okay?" Shadow asked and something clicked inside of my mind. Shadow reached out to grab my hand but I pulled back and suddenly ran for the door.

I pulled it open so fast that the door slammed against the wall and I ran down half the stairs and then jumped the rest. "Poison?" Dustin called as he sat up half asleep. I looked around the room until my eyes aimed for Dustin's glass and I ran forward. "Dustin! Stop her!" Shadow called from the stairs and my brother not knowing what was going on dived forward and tackled me to the floor.

I struggled against his grasp and I yelled "Blood! Shade! Dawn! Attack!" all three wolves ran down the stairs leaping over Shadow and they surrounded Dustin and me. Nicole appeared and she looked shocked. "Shadow, what's going on?" she asked and Shadow told her something that I couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>I listened to Shadow and then my eyes went wide. I stomped my foot and a cage appeared around each of Serein's pets, trapping them from getting Dustin. "Damit! Let me go Dustin!" Poison yelled and I saw her rings fall off and suddenly Dustin looked down at his chest and said "What are these silver quills for?"<p>

Suddenly Dustin passed out from the anesthetic and Poison stood up and grabbed the glass. Serein had told me about this once… Poison is sometimes insane… I gasped as I saw Poison lift the glass up.

Poison smashed the glass on the table and Shadow moved forward and knocked the glass out of her hand and smacked her across the face. "Poison! Cora wants you to do this!" Poison blinked a couple of times and then tears streamed down her face and Shadow grabbed her and said something to himself.

I walked over to the cages and said "Okay, Poison had a broken moment. Okay? I am going to let you out now." I waved my hand and the cages disappeared. The creatures walked over and collected the glass and then threw it away witch amazed me. Soon Poison became quiet and she was asleep in Shadow's arms.

"It's my fault." My ear twitched and I looked over at Shadow. "How?" I asked and sat down next to Shadow. He didn't take his eyes off of Poison but he said "Serein had told me that she was on the edge of insanity…I thought she was lying at first but then one day, Poison was talking to herself and ended up yelling that the world is nothing. She really is." I blinked and thought for a moment and then asked "But why is it your fault Shadow?"

He closed his eyes and said "I drove her to it. By picking fake Maria over her." I remembered that night and said "What about the Death Egg and Dustin? Serein said that they played a big part in her life." Shadow looked up and said "But I cut the final rope."

I looked away from Shadow and said "Well, whoever this Cora is, she is really going for an ass whopping." I said and Shadow looked at me in surprise and I got up and said "I will see you later Shadow…and I would wait before your both ready to try…you know." I waved goodbye and then left Poison's house.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

Poison opened her eyes at the sound of Nicole leaving. She looked up at Shadow who had his eyes closed and was facing a wall. "I want to go home." Poison said and Dustin came to and looked up. He and Shadow locked gazes and then both looked at Poison.

"You are home." Dustin said and she shook my head and said "I want to see Mack, Katy, Samantha, Jacob, Jane, Sarah, Skylar, and everyone else." Shadow gave her a confused look until Dustin gasped and said "The Red Hearts…"

"The what?" Shadow asked and Dustin said "Our old color gang, our family." Shadow narrowed his eyes and then asked "When you were human?" Dustin nodded and said "Mack, Samantha, Jacob, and Jane are dead. Katy, Sarah, and Skylar are missing. Everyone else I don't know…" he trailed of and Shadow looked back at Poison who didn't seem to hear Dustin.

"I wish Kage didn't die." She said and Dustin looked away. "Our older brother…" he trailed off and Poison continued.

"Then mom wouldn't have committed suicide, dad would have been nice, and you would have never killed me." She said and Shadow's eyes widen. Then Poison's and she looked up at Shadow and said "But, I still wish I would have met you." Shadow closed his eyes and Poison wrapped her arms around his neck and Dustin said "Hum…okay. If Poison is done having a Rosy the Rascal moment…can we get some sleep?"

Shadow nodded and grabbed Poison and carried her upstairs bridle style. The wolves went to Serein's room and Shadow placed Poison on her bed and started to walk away but Poison grabbed his arm and he looked down. "Don't leave…" she said almost asleep and Shadow turned and said "You know what could happen if I sleep in the bed." Poison shook her head and said "I don't care; I don't want to be alone anymore."

Shadow sat on the bed and Poison laid her head on his lap falling asleep almost right away. Shadow sat there until he too fell asleep. Another crazy time without Serein helping…where is Serein anyway?


	17. EggViper

I woke up to the sound of someone chuckling. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see Shadow was at my desk and on my laptop. I watched him click something and I realized he was on YouTube and watching Sonic Shorts. HA! I was totally going to use that against him!

He was watching number four and I knew exactly what I was going to do. (To get the thing Poison is going to do, you need to watch Sonic Shorts 4)

I waited for the shorts to be over before I closed my eyes and let out a fake yawn. I heard my laptop close and Shadow walked over to the bed and I opened my eyes and sat up stretching. "Ah…good morning." I said and climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. Shadow fallowed but I went a little faster and when I got to the bottom I walked over to Dustin and told him about the joke I was going to do and he agreed to help.

Shadow came down and Dustin and I walked into the kitchen. Dustin got out a glass and I got out three plates and then I opened the fridge and moved some stuff around. I then slammed the door and turned to Dustin! He flinched and I said "YOU FLYING IDIOT! You ate all the eggs!"

I saw Shadow glare at us and Dustin yelled back "So what if I did? What are you going to do? Break my arms?" I smiled and said "Nope, I am going to watch Sonic Shorts 4." Dustin cracked up laughing and I walked over to Shadow who looked pissed and I said "Oh, come on. It was only a joke. And I did see you on my laptop this morning Shadow."

Shadow mumbled something to himself and suddenly my door flew open and Serein came walking in with a big bag, Envy and Rouge. And when she saw us she screamed "Cover your eyes!" I looked away and so did Dustin and Shadow. There were footsteps and then Serein came back down with Envy. "Okay you can look!" Serein said and Dustin asked "Why are you here Rouge?"

Rouge smiled and said "Well I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I tag along with these two and here I am." I looked over at Serein and asked "Where did you go?"

"Well duh…I went Christmas shopping!" Serein said and I looked over at the calendar and gasped. Christmas was 12 days away. I looked out the window and saw a light snow falling and then I stood up and said "I need to go shopping for presents!" I ran over and grabbed my shoes and jacket but before I could open the door the house began to shake and Envy yelled "Earthquake!"

Dustin dived for Rouge and he flipped the couch over and they crawled under. Serein pulled out her sword and she and Envy sat in a corner. Shadow ran over and I fell to the ground covering my head from anything falling. Shadow got down next to me and grabbed hold of me in his arms and I closed my eyes as I heard stuff fall over and Serein said "Holy Shit! The roof is caving in!"

I looked up and Serein was right, the roof was caving in and before anyone of us could think, the roof came in. I covered my eyes and held on to Shadow. Shadow grabbed hold of me and pushed me into corner having his back face the falling pieces. "Oh. No you don't." I said and pulled Shadow next to me and said "You won't be doing that again." Referring to the cave and the falling rocks.

The Earthquake stopped and I opened my eyes to see the house ruined. Movement came from the side of the room and Envy cut open some floor and helped Serein out of the pile of rubble. Dustin and Rouge crawled out from under the couch and I sighed and said "Is everyone alright?" Shadow stood up and helped me up. "I have a cut on my arm but that's it." Serein said and I saw the gash on her arm and I said "Come here."

Serein climbed over the rubble along with Envy, Dustin and Rouge. Serein stood in front of me and I took off my jacket and ripped of the sleeve and started to wrap it around the wound. "Okay, I think we should still go to the hospital." I said and Serein nodded.

Shadow knocked the door opened and we walked outside to see other Mobians were hurt as well. _Beep…Beep._ Shadow looked down at his wrist watch and he asked "Yes, this is Shadow."

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman has launched something to Mobotropolice, it has appeared to have made 5.7 earthquakes and we need you to go check it out. Over and Out."

"Well, we know what we're doing." Serein said and everyone looked at Shadow. "NO." he said and I asked "Oh, let us come Shadow. You know we are going to anyway." Shadow made a huph, noise and said "Fine. But Poison…be careful." I nodded and we took off towards the center of the city where we think whatever it is landed.

When we got there, the F.F. was already there and we were looking at a large capsule. I looked it over and said "Looks like it might be holding a Badnik inside or something." Serein nodded in agreement and said "Oh, wouldn't it be funny if it was Croctobot?" we both burst out laughing until Shadow gave us a glare and I said "Well anyway…it's probably something that is going to come out and attack Sonic."

Just as I said that, the capsule opened and out came a robot snake. It was very large and it had an orb in the center of its head where I could just make out Eggman. "Ahhh, its Dr. Fat Ass…." Serein said and then she put on her fire bracelets and handed Envy her sword.

"**Listen up!" **Eggman's voice rang out of speakers on the side of the snake machine. **"I just came to get what is mine and then I will leave. If you do not give her up I will be forced to use the Egg-Viper!" **

"What does he want?" Serein asked and everyone shrugged except me. "Didn't you listen to what he said? He said giver _her_ up. And he doesn't know about my Mecha side is only half of me." I said and Serein smiled and picked me up and said "Then we will just show him that you're all fine and dandy." She suddenly ran off with Shadow and Envy calling for her.

When we got really close and we came up from behind, Serein yelled "Hey! Dr. Fat Ass! Look what I got!" the snake turned around and I waved Hi at Dr. Eggman and I heard him say "**But how?" **

I shrugged and said "Life just gave me a second chance." Suddenly I felt weird and I looked around and spotted Cora in the distance and I said "Shit, Serein…get me away from Eggman." Serein looked around and spotted her to and she suddenly picked me up and ran off.

Then just like that, I was Mecha again and I wanted to shoot the dam fox. **"Oh, trying to pull a fast one are we? Get back here!" **The Egg-Viper shot forward and Serein said "Fly!" I grabbed hold of her hand and shot into the air.

I through Serein and she did a fire tornado so she could land safely on the ground and I landed next and changed my hand into a gun and Serein ran over and held onto my arm and took aim. "Fire!" she yelled and I shot four bullets that almost hit the glass orb and we heard Eggman say **"Oh No, that's a bad girl, you don't want to get punished do you?" **I was about to ask what he means when a sudden pain shot through my head and I sunk down to my knees.

"Poison!" Serein tried to get near but I held my hand up for her to stay back. "I-it h-hurts, Serein." I managed to say and in a flash Serein was charging for the Egg-Viper along with everyone else.

"Poison." Someone said my name and the pain increased. I turned on my eyes and looked in front of me to see Cora. "Why?" I asked and she bent down and grabbed hold of my metal chin and said "Because I want to know why. Why did Lithia chose you, what makes you so special."

The fox growled and also said "And maybe I like to watch people suffer. "Chaos Spear!" Cora jumped out of the way as Shadow threw another and another Chaos Spear.

Cora growled and disappeared. Suddenly the pain was too much and I fell over flat on my face still awake. Then just like that, it was gone. I relaxed and my body changed back to normal. I shivered as cold snow started to pile up but I was too weak to move at the moment, but my dark hedgehog leaned down and picked me up and said "You really need a break at life."

I nodded and said "But I don't want to be away from you."


	18. Shadow's House and Death

"Okay Poison. Envy and I are going to spend a few nights over at Nova and Candy's house until Nicole gets yours fixed." Serein said as she carried down her stuff. I nodded and Dustin said "I'm staying over at Sonic's." Suddenly everyone turned to look at Shadow and me.

"What?" I asked and Serein said "Where are you going to stay, Nicole's house is backed up with other mobians." I blushed and then looked over my shoulder and at Shadow. "I'll take her." Shadow said and Serein smiled and then yelled "Timesofrine!"

The red wolf came running down the stairs and Serein said "He will go with you incase Cora shows up." I nodded and pet Blood on the head. "Bye Poison." Dustin said as he flew out of the house. Serein and Envy fallowed waving bye.

"Okay, you should find your stuff and will go." Shadow said and I shrugged and walked up the stairs and Blood fallowed and lastly Shadow. Luckily my room wasn't caved in like the rest of the house. Blood ran over to the bed and pulled out a suitcase from the bottom and put it on the bed.

"How did you get so smart?" I asked the wolf and he barked. I rolled my eyes and started packing everything I could get. And I put my computer in a backpack along with a few other personal items then when I was done I said "Okay Blood. Let's go!" he barked and ran down stairs while I walked.

"You ready to go?" Shadow asked as he walked over and I nodded. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control."

We appeared in front of a house, in the middle of an unfamiliar place, out in the countryside. Shadow opened the door and turned on the lights. We walked in and I looked around. He had tan carpet, grey and white furniture and the walls were red.

"I'll take your stuff to your room and get it ready." Shadow said and he took my stuff upstairs and Blood fallowed him. I smiled and walked around the first floor and found the kitchen. I smiled and turned around to find a Dark Chou. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked and the Chou flew past me and pulled out a paper and a pencil from a draw and wrote the word DEATH.

"Nice name, I am Poison Light, Shadow's girlfriend. The Chou scribbled something and when it was done it held up the paper and it said I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH.

I took a step back and another and another until I turned and ran out of the kitchen yelling "Shadow! Your Chou is a Psycho Path!" Shadow came back down and asked "Death? He's not a Psycho Path." He then walked into the kitchen and I fallowed. When we walked in, Death was eating the paper and Shadow asked "Why are you eating that?"

The Chou swallowed and pointed at me. Shadow turned around and looked at me and I shrugged. He turned back and said "Be right back, I think Blood went into my room." He left the kitchen and Death looked at me and made the I am going to slit your throat sign and I said "I was never here."

I turned and started to walk out when a knife went flying and hit the wall next me and I looked back to see Death smiling and I ran out the room. "Blood come here!" I called and the red wolf leaped down from the stirs and I pointed to the kitchen and said "Scare the crap out of Death the Chou!

Blood barked and his blade appeared on his head and he charged into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Death came out crying out and Blood was right behind him snapping his jaws.

I started to walk forward when I heard Shadow yell "What the hell is going on!" everyone stopped moving and Death flung him or herself at Shadow crying out. Blood wined and tucked his tail in and scampered over to me. I pat him on the head and Shadow asked "Why didn't you stop Blood?"

Before I could answer Death leaped off of Shadow and started to reenact whatever happened but not in the real way. First Death picked up a crayon and stated scribbling on a paper and drew a picture of Blood running to get Death and I was in the background pointing to Death. And Death was sitting down on a chair eating a cookie.

Shadow looked the picture over and glared at Blood and me and then leaned down and patted the Chou and Blood and my jaw dropped. I looked down at Blood and leaned down and said "It's okay, I won't punish you." The wolf licked my face and I rubbed the top of his head and stood up to see Shadow holding Death and he said "Why did Blood attack Death?"

I stood in front of Blood and I said "Death wrote that he was going to kill me on a piece of paper and then threw a knife at me." Blood nodded. Shadow looked down at the Chou and said "Death can't even pick up a book and you except me to believe that he threw a knife at you?" Shadow snapped and I backed up a step.

I looked away and Blood growled at Shadow. "No, I just made it up so blood had something to do." I said and Shadow mumbled something to himself and then said "It's late; I am heading off to bed. Don't go near Death Again!" Death flew out of Shadow's arms and sat in a basket that was full of small blankets and pillows.

"Care to show me my room?" I asked Blood and the wolf trotted up the stairs and I fallowed, casting a glance at Death who was holding a long knife.

"Shit." I cursed to myself and Blood showed me my room. It had dark purple walls and tan carpet. I shut the door and leaned down and said "Bark once for Shadow, whine for Death, and growled if both." Blood nodded and I climbed into bed.

About twenty minutes later, my door opened and Blood whined. I chuckled and waited for Death to get closer and when he was right above me I pulled the blankets off and held a gun up. I was in Mecha Poison form. The Chou was holding a knife but let go and it fell on my bed.

"Now, get the fuck out of my room and leave me the hell alone or a will blow your dam brain out!" Death slowly flew away and I handed the knife to Blood, who ate it? I watched as the Hell hound devoured the blade and I shook my head and said "Goodnight Blood." I then changed back and closed my eyes.

An Hour later "Bark!" I opened my eyes to see Shadow opening my door. He looked pissed and tired. I sat up and Shadow walked over and said "Poison, I'm sorry for snapping at you down stairs."

I smiled and said "That's why you're up in the middle of the night? You're getting softer Shadow." Shadow just blinked and said "I could have not talked to you at all? Would you of like that instead?" I sighed and said "Now there's the Shadow I know." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and I said "I can't sleep. What time is it?" Shadow looked over at a clock and said "10:15." I shrugged and said "You want to go to a bar or something?"

Shadow said "Why not, haven't had a good drink in the past couple of days." I smiled and hopped out of bed and said "Blood, you can stay here without trashing the house, right?" Blood nodded and I turned to Shadow and said "Let's go."

"Chaos Control." Shadow said and we left.


	19. At the Bar

Shadow opened the doors to a bar called Stop and Drop. I walked inside to see it looked a lot like the Drunken Clam from Family Guy. Only it had more people and there were no fat humans anywhere.

Shadow walked over to the booth and sat down on a stool. I fallowed and heard Shadow say "What the hell is Sonic doing here?" I fallowed his gaze and saw a passed out blue hedgehog.

"Wait! That's not Sonic." I said. The hedgehog had darker fur and I saw an inhibitor ring around his wrist and I said "That's Steel. Nova's boyfriend."

"This should be interesting." Shadow said and I asked "Why?" just then two large Echidna's walked in and walked over to the passed out Steel A.K.A. Fleetway.

"Hey! You're in my seat!" one of them yelled and Steel raised his head up half asleep. "Where's your name? I don't see it anywhere? The only thing I see is my ass on a bar chair!"

I chuckled and waved Hi to Steel. He nodded and laid his head back down but the echidna pulled the chair out from under Steel knocking him over. "Oh shit." I said and got closer to Shadow.

"Not so tuff on the floor are you?" the echidna asked and Steel stood up. He turned around and pulled a piece of wood off the wall and then snapped it over his leg and said "Who the hell knocked me over!" the echidnas backed up a step then got into fighting stances and Steel looked over at me and I took off one of my inhibitor rings and shot several quills into one of the echidnas legs.

He fell over and the other turned around and started to walk towards me but Shadow stood up and the echidna stopped. Steel came from behind and grabbed hold of the echidna's dread locks and lifted him off the ground and threw him into a wall.

(I searched bar drinks on Google so these are all real drinks.)

I looked at a little sign on what drinks they had and I yelled "Malibu Bay Breeze over here!" the bar tender which was a cat nodded and got to work. Steel sat down on the other side of me and said "A Blue Motorcycle over here for me." Shadow and I looked at him and he said "What?"

"I want a Hurricane." My turn to stare at Shadow and I said "Please don't have a pissing contest on who can order the most drinks and not get wasted." Steel laughed and said "A little too late Poison." "Oh God." I said to myself and took a sip of my drink.

"So, Poison. Have you talked to anyone about the airship and _you know what_." Steel asked and I said "Ha, you wish. I haven't even thought about that until I saw you here tonight." Shadow gazed at us and I said "It's a secret." Steel chugged down his drink and said "Another round!" and then he slammed a five on the table.

"Does Nova know you're here?" I asked and he nodded and said "Your friend Serein and her guy Envy are over and I needed a break from so many people." I smiled and then I heard something playing on the radio and Shadow said "Turn it up." The cat leaned over and turned the music up. It was A Thousand Years.

"Is that you?" Steel asked and I nodded. "You got yourself a lucky girl Shadow." Steel said and had another round. Shadow was on his second and I was still on my first. "Did I hear that this is you playing?" asked the cat as she came over and I nodded.

"Care to have a live performance?" she asked and I shrugged and she handed me a mike. I walked over to the band that plays in the back and said "Play the background music for A Thousand Years." They nodded and the cat turned off the radio and many people started too complained.

"Hold your Horses! This girl is the one who made the song! She is going to sing it for us tonight!" the music started and I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>I listened to Poison's song and even though I like loud and destructive things…I like this song. I looked over at Shadow who was staring at her and I asked "So, how long?"<p>

"Almost a year." He said and I whistled and said "Have you done anything special for her?" Shadow turned around and thought for a moment and said "Not really." I smirked and said "Have you…" I trailed off in another gulp of my drink and Shadow said "No. almost by accident, but no."

I blinked a couple of times then asked "The Ultimate Life form and the savoir of Mobius together…seems about right. So are you going to…propose to her or something?" I now had Shadow's full attention and he glared at me and I said "Hey! I won't steal her from you. I have Nova my TNT girlfriend."

Shadow smirked and said "Soon."

* * *

><p>When the song was over I smiled and people clapped. And someone yelled "Do you know anymore?" I thought about one and said "Why yes I do. But I must say that this song has nothing to do with a someone I know and love."<p>

I glanced at Shadow and he simply blinked. Steel was smiling and was asking something and I turned around and told the musicians the tune of the song.

* * *

><p>"So, does she write songs for a living?" I asked and Shadow said "No, she's a Freedom Fighter. I coughed and said "That surprised me. I thought she was a part of…Team Dark isn't it?" Shadow nodded and said "No but she has helped before." The song started and I stopped talking.<p>

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time _

Shadow's ears twitched and he put down his drink. Hum… I put my drink down to and listened to this song.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Shadow froze up and I said "Uh, Shadow? You okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't move, he just watched Poison.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Shadow blinked and he gripped his glass tight and I could tell that there has been some troubled past between those two.

_Dear, It took so long just to feel all right_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

A crack started to appear in Shadow's glass and I scooted away from him a little. Something bad must of happened.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

The song ended and Shadow's glass broke. Shadow looked down and said "Dam." I wanted to smile and say something but now was not the right time so instead I grabbed a few napkins and past them to Shadow. He grabbed them and cleaned up the mess and I grabbed the napkins and threw them away along with the glass before Poison sat back down.

She reached over and took a long sip of her drink and she said "That was fun." I wanted fall asleep but something kept me awake. "Fun?" Shadow asked and Poison turned around and faced Shadow and she said "Yes, singing is fun."

"That Song was not Fun at all." I said and Poison turned to me and said "It's called Jar of Hearts. It's not supposed to be a fun song. But singing in front of a crowed is fun."

Shadow had narrowed his eyes when Poison said jar of hearts and I asked "Why did you pick that song?" Poison rolled her eyes and said "Oh, someone I know hurt me really badly and I remembered it just then." She didn't glance at Shadow, which was weird but Shadow seemed pissed.

"So you just go off and sing your feelings?" Shadow growled and Poison turned to face him and said "Well, no. I was still having a good time; it just seemed to be the first song that appeared in my head. And I sang it out loud." She narrowed her eyes and said "Another round!"

The cat brought another and said "I liked both songs. But the second seems more…realistic." Poison nodded and Shadow closed his eyes. "Who…did you sing that song about exactly?" I asked careful with my words, but not careful enough. "Oh it's a guy Hedgehog that-" Shadow got up and walked out of the bar and outside cursing to himself and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"That?" I asked and she turned back to me and said "My brother. Dustin." I nodded and she said "I'm going to check on Shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri<strong>


	20. Party Night!

"Shadow?" I called as I walked outside. Shadow was standing on a porch and I walked over and gasped. The porch over looked a sea. "Wow…" I said and Shadow turned to me and asked "Why?"

I looked back at him and asked "Why what?" Shadow looked away and asked "Is that song…about…" I suddenly realized what he was asking and I grabbed his arm and said "Not tonight, more of Dustin and this guy I used to like." Shadow sighed and I yawned and said "Steel is winning you know."

"Shit." Shadow said and turned around but I grabbed his hand and said "You can't count out the poisonous hedgehog!"

We walked back inside and I gasped. When I went outside Steel had only emptied four glasses, he was on his tenth. I shrugged and walked over and so did Shadow.

Later that Night…

Shadow: 145

Poison: 133

Steel: 178

That was how many we could take…well Steel could keep going but he ran out of cash…thank god! "Woo! I win!" Steel said and fell over onto the floor. "Ha! You fell down." I said and pointed at Steel and said "I need to get a bud light for Blood." I heard Shadow say "We…need to get back…to the house before Serein burns it down."

I nodded and walked out of the bar along with Shadow and outside I said "Control Chaos!" (If you can't tell, they're pretty drunk.)

(Poison might say some weird things so it's not a typo.)

"Ha silly me, Chaos Control!" I said and we were back at Shadow's house. "Blood! Come here!" I called and the red cat came flying down stairs and I handed him the bottle and said "Now, that's your collage fun…don't waist it." Blood sniffed the bottle and then began to chug it down.

I crawled upstairs and then walked to my room and fell on my bed saying "Ow, my me hurts!" Shadow walked in holding onto the wall and said "What?" I looked up and said "I'm tired. I am going to sleep now on this humongous…Marshmallow."

Shadow walked over and sat on the bed and said "It's more like a trampoline." I giggled and jumped up and down and then landed next to Shadow and said "Steel is Fleetway…he is going to eat my soul." Shadow growled and said "I get first dibs."

"Oh really?" I said and kicked off my shoes and I looked over and asked "What about Death's?" Shadow waved his hand and said "That thing is way too small." I rolled over and I looked up at Shadow and said "Why you so Emo?" Shadow looked down and said "Why you so black and purple?"

"Why you so black and red?" I countered and Shadow laid down and said "Because I am the Ultimate!" I giggled and said "I'm the savoir!"

The room became quiet then I asked "Why you so…so…Andr-Shadow?" I had caught myself and I smiled. "Why are you so Poison." Shadow asked and I looked into his eyes and said "Because I know everything!"

"What's my favorite color?" Shadow asked and I said "Black." "Nope." Shadow said and then I said "Red?" "Nope."

"Ooh, Black!" I said and Shadow smiled and said "Good guess. But I love your purple too." I giggled and rolled on top of him and said "I love your red.

* * *

><p>I played with the empty bottle until Death came into the room and I asked "What do you thing Shadow and Poison are doing?" Death glared at me and said "I really don't give a care Blood."<p>

I rolled my eyes and said "Hey, I didn't want to chase you…that bad. Poison made me. So I am sorry Death…want to go spy?" Death came back and said "Lead the way Blood." I nodded and quietly trotted up the stairs and saw that Poison's door was open a little bit but the room was dark.

I quietly tiptoed over and stuck my head in. I suddenly pulled back out and Death asked "What did you see?" I looked up and said

"A Hangover."


	21. Snow Fun

"Wake up Death!" I said and poked my new friend with my nose. Death looked up and asked "What do you want?" he grumbled and I said "I am going to do something and I need your help." Death flew into the air and said "let's go Blood." I nodded and ran upstairs. I quietly walked into the room and found Shadow on the floor.

I nuzzled myself underneath him and put him on my back and Death opened Shadow's room and I walked inside. Wow…carpet black, walls are black, celling is also black…Emo. I placed Shadow on his bed and then pulled the covers up and Death brought his shoes and gloves and placed them by the night stand and set Shadow's alarm clock that went off in 15 minutes.

"Okay, now Poison." I said and trotted out with Death fallowing and he asked "Is she a robot?" I snorted and said "No, most of the time. She gave up her life to save thousands of others by switching places with Sally Acorn and she became robotized." "Oh." Was all I got in response.

I rolled my eyes and then I fixed the sheets and blankets while Death flew around the room striating everything up Just in time too, because Shadow's alarm went off and I dropped to the floor pretending to be asleep and Death curled up next to me.

The alarm stopped and I opened one eye. Death did too and then we herd fast footsteps and Shadow poked his head in with a scared glance. He relaxed when he saw Poison and in a neat bed. He walked out of the room and I snickered and Death said "Well pulled it off."

I smiled and was about to take a real nap when I shot my head up and said "The bottle!" Death shot out of the room and I heard him say "Shadow! Shadow! All hail Shadow!" Shadow growled and said "Death let me down stairs. You know I can't understand you."

I bolted out of the room and jumped over the two and then I spotted the bottle I dived for it and grabbed it in my mouth and without thinking I bit down and the pieces went all over my mouth.

I can't be cut by a blade or glass. That's how I am eating this right now. I chewed on it and Shadow came down and Death came over and asked "Where is the bottle?"

I opened my mouth and Death asked "How?" I shrugged and swallowed the rest. "I swallowed your knife too." I said and Death said "I believe you." Shadow came back into the living room and sat down with a cup of coffee. I barked hello and Shadow just glanced at me.

"_**This is Random cat lady here at the Stop and Drop! Today the new beer record has been broken! Steel the hedgehog had drunken 178 beers until he ran out of money! Do you have anything to say to the viewers?" **_

A blue hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic showed up on the screen and Shadow almost spit out his drink.

"**Yes I do. Last night I was in a bet with Shadow and Poison the hedgehogs on who could drink the most and I did win but they put up one hell of a challenge!" **he said and then I slowly turned my head to Shadow and said "Aw Fuck. We were so close."

"Wait! This still might work." Death said and we both watched Shadow flip the channel and I woofed in happiness. "Shadow?" Poison asked as she walked down the stairs. Shadow looked away from the TV and Poison said "I-I thought…never mind."

Shadow shrugged and there was a knock on the door. I sniffed the air and yelled "MOMMY!" Death looked at me like I was crazy but I had leaped to my paws and I ran to the door and grabbed the handle in my mouth and pulled the door open.

* * *

><p>I waited at the door then I heard a loud noise coming from Timesofrine. The door opened and I walked in to see Shadow sitting on a couch… Poison was coming from the kitchen…Timesofrine was sitting next to me and a dark Chou flew around his head.<p>

"Poison! Come on! Where going winter bowling!" I said and Poison smiled and cast a glance at Shadow. "Here, I brought you guys these!" I said and opened a bag and handed Poison a coat, gloves, a scarf, and ear muffs.

I walked over to Shadow and handed him the same things. "The snow is pretty thick and a light snow is falling." Poison nodded and started to get her stuff on. I looked back to see Shadow just changed the channel and I said "If you don't go, then Poison will be all by herself."

Shadow glanced at Poison and then put only the gloves and scarf on and said "Let's go." I smiled and Poison giggled and said "Yup, who else is playing Serein?"

"Team Metal, Team Ex, Envy, Dustin, Shadow, You, Sonic, Sally and me." I said and Shadow asked "That's a lot of people, how are we going to play in one lane?" I smiled evilly and Poison started to say something but I cut her off by saying "You'll see."

* * *

><p>We had been fallowing Serein through the snow for about ten minutes till we came to a very, very large hill. And climbing up there was a bitch. Shadow still had no idea why we were out here, which made it more fun. When we reached the top, the others were talking with each other and Serein spoke up.<p>

"Okay, time for teams! The teams are, Team Metal, Sonic and Sally, Nova and Dustin, Candy and Steel, Envy and Shadow, and last but not least, Poison and me!" she said and everyone got with their partners.

Shadow walked over and asked "What are we doing?" I smiled and said "winter bowling! Just watch me and Serein!" I said and we walked over to the edge of the hill and I saw giant snow bowling pins and I said "Ready and locked!" I curled into a ball and Serein picked me up with all her tails and tossed me into the air and then she kicked me as hard as she could and I went spinning down the hill forming a large snowball.

Having no clue where I was going I had to listen to Serein. "A little to the left!" she yelled and I angled myself left and soon I felt myself crashing into the pins. Soon as everything stopped spinning I shook my head and dug my way out of the snow and popped out the top and saw everyone was staring at me and I waved hi.

"Envy, your turn!" Serein said and Envy pulled out Amy's hammer and said "I _barrowed_ it." I rolled my eyes and sat on my snow mound. "Come on Shadow!" I yelled and he eventually curled into a ball. Envy used his foot to position Shadow then he pulled back the hammer and then swung it hard and Shadow rolled down the hill collecting a lot of snow and soon formed a large snowball.

"Right!" Envy yelled and the snowball changed directions and crashed into the pins. I laughed and then I got up and walked through the snow and to the mess of snow. I looked around and then I shrugged and dived into a pile of snow digging into the snow.

I had dug a small tunneled and it continued until I came to a small chamber and Shadow was sitting in his ruined snowball. I smiled and said "There waiting for you to come out." Shadow had his I don't care face and I started to dig us out. Soon as the topped opened I waved to Serein and she said something to Nova.

Dustin curled into a ball and Nova rubbed her hands and then yelled "**EXPLOSION POWERS! ACTIVATE**!" I laughed as a small explosion went off and Dustin rolled through the snow and then crashed through some pins. Shadow stood up next to me and we watched as TD positioned Metal and then MKnux pulled back his fist and then punched Metal and he blasted through the snow and crashed into the pins.

Sally kicked Sonic and sent him crashing into pins too. Last but not least was Steel and Candy. Steel curled up and Candy aimed him carefully then she pulled back her fist and sent Steel down the hill fast and he collected more snow then anyone so far. He rolled into the pins and destroyed all of them.

I laughed and Serein suddenly yelled "Separate into two teams! Girls against Boys"

Serein got right to work with making a wall and with her tails; she made it in five minutes and then yelled "Snowball fight!" I dived behind the wall and TD handed me a snowball.

I smiled and then peaked around the edge and I saw that Dustin was the closest and TD and I chucked two snowballs at him hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around with a big snowball and chucked it at us. TD ducked and I got hit. "Oh, you are on!" I yelled and started firing them at Dustin at crazy.

Suddenly, Candy flew over the wall in Mecha form carrying Nova and she dropped it on Metal and MKnux. Then she dropped Nova and she tackled Steel to the ground yelling "I am the snow monster!" then she tossed snow into his face using her tails. Candy tackled Dustin.

I laughed and fell over and Serein leaped over the wall while Sally and TD ran out and I heard play fighting going on. I got up and looked around and then I spotted my target. I did a spin dash forward and then about a yard away, I stopped spinning and leaped on top of Shadow tackling him into the snow.

He landed on the ground and looked up at first glaring a death glare but it softened. While the others fought in the snow I asked "So, what would you like for Christmas?" Shadow seemed surprised at the question and he said "I don't know…What about you?"

I thought about it and realized that I never really had another Christmas since she was four. "Actually, Shadow. I haven't had a Christmas since I was four…so I don't know either." That put a frown on both of our faces and I said "Well think of something."

Suddenly a ton of snow was blown onto us. I blinked being trapped in almost complete darkness. Shadow growled from underneath me and I laid my head on his chest and stayed very quiet.

"Ha! That was classic! It was just the perfect timing to prank that faker!" I sighed and Shadow and I said at the same time "Sonic."

I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and said "Let's get Sonic. Chaos Control." We were gone and then snow cave collapsed. Sonic walked forward to the pile of snow and said "Where did the Shadow go?"

We appeared behind Sonic and I imitated Fleetway's voice witch sounds different from Steel. "_Sssssooooonnnnniiiiccc…._" I said in almost a whisper and Sonic leaped into the air with his quills brisling and he landed in the pile snow. He sent puffs of snow into the air and everyone burst out laughing.

Sonic stood up and glared at me and said "Not cool."

"Neither was trapping Shadow and I in snow!" I shot back and Sonic smirked. Serein walked up and said "Next thing on our snow day is igloos!" I rolled my eyes and said "Yay, more being trapped in snow."

Everyone worked together and we made this huge Igloo. And when it was done Serein yelled "I go in first!" then she crawled through the entrance fallowed by Envy. Everyone started to make their way inside and when it was my turn, I started to crawl through but my ears flicked and I backed out looked around.

Shadow turned around and fallowed my gaze. Lithia was standing over by a rock and she said "Poison…I need to speak to you. Tonight at 12:00 alone." I nodded and she disappeared. "YO, Poison, Shadow! You guys coming?" Candy called and I shrugged and crawled through and Shadow fallowed.


	22. Mostly Talking

"Okay, Poison. How many people do you need to shop for?" I asked. It had been five days since the snow fun we had. Right now, Poison and I were walking in the middle of town looking for a store. "Just two." Poison said and I asked "Who?"

"Lithia and Shadow." She answered and I smiled and said "I got Shadow a gun. One you apparently can't find in this world." Poison looked at me and asked "Serein…please tell me you didn't." my smile got bigger and I said "Too late!"

"I also asked Lithia about Christmas and she said that she doesn't want us to get her anything." I said and Poison then said "Okay. Then just Shadow." I snickered and said "Envy went with Shadow to do the same thing we are doing. I wonder what the ultimate life form is going to get you."

Poison blushed and then a thought came to my mind. "Hey, I know we are in the comic world, but do the games and SonicX exist too?" Poison shrugged and said "Well, some of the Fleetway comic exists and Shadow didn't recognize Sonic Colors."

I rolled my eyes and said "They were on crack, and…What the Fuck! Did you tell Shadow about our world?" Poison stopped walking and asked "You're going to hit me now, right?"

I sighed and said "No, if you were Dustin or even Envy…then I might have." Poison sighed and then asked "Where is Envy even from?" I sat down on a bench and said "If I remember correctly, I accidently pulled him out from another world and he forgot his memory forever."

Poison sat down next to me and asked "What world?" I gave her a look and asked "Make the connection. Name and clothes." Poison was quiet for a second and then started to laugh and said "You took Palm Tree!" I sighed and said "Okay, you can stop laughing." Poison didn't stop.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly Poison fell over into the snow. "Serein!" she yelled and I said "It wasn't me! It was my tails!" Poison growled and I helped her up and said "Don't say anything about it…okay." Poison nodded and then said "Back to the comics and games…I think a little of the games are involved."

We continued to walk and Poison and I continued and tried to figure out what really happened and what was just for fun or on crack as in Sonic Colors. A serious look spread across my face and I asked "Poison…have you thought about…Shadow not being…the real Shadow?" Poison stopped walking and turned to me and asked "Do you mean Shadow Android?" I nodded and she said "What I think Serein…that is the real Shadow."

I smiled and then another thought came to my weird mind. "Poison, do you remember the night before the Death Egg. When Dr. Fat Ass attacked and spilled the beans about you?" Poison's face grew grim and she nodded. "He said that he still had access to Earth's files. But they were talking about SonicX…so how the hell did your name show up?"

"As hell as I know!" she yelled. I noticed the tone in her voice and dropped the conversation. "You could sing a song for Shadow." I said and Poison looked at me and said "But I have already…Serein! How do you get stuff from our world to here?" she suddenly asked and I thought about it and said "I usually send one of my Hell Hounds and they come back with it. Why, you need something?"

"Yes, I need a red and black stereo. And I need a place to record music and your hacking skills." I cracked my fingers and then blew my silver whistle and Alicade came. "Go get a red and black stereo." The wolf barked and then disappeared. "Well head over to the Red Moon and do the rest of the stuff there." Poison nodded and then said "I need my computer though."

"Chaos Control." She was gone for a minute then she came back with her computer bag and I said "Well let's go!" we both raced off to my club.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to get Poison?" I asked Shadow as we walked through the city. He didn't say anything so I said "I found something for Serein, simple. I got her a new blade." Shadow didn't even glance at me and I sighed and said "You're the second worst person to have a conversation with."<p>

"And who would be the first Envy?" Shadow finally said and I thought about it and said "Can't remember." Shadow stopped walking and glared at me and I said "I'm serious! Over half of my life is a blank! Serein had found me and I couldn't remember anything except name."

"But, I do sometimes get fragments, or images of things. Or just like now. I said you were the second person…but I can't remember the first. Just that I have someone I hate to have a conversation with."

"That must suck." Shadow said and I shrugged and said "Well, if my life before Serein was horrible, then I am glad that I don't remember it. But I do know two other things about myself." Shadow glanced at me telling me to continue and I said "One, I hate fire. Two, I have killed someone, or many people before."

Shadow stared at me wide eyed and I said "Oh, well more like I killed a person and genocide fallowed. That's all I can remember." After I said that a long awkward silence fallowed. (If you can guess where he is from, then give yourself a cookie and review and tell me!)

"Where are you from?" Shadow suddenly asked and I said "Not from this world, that's all I know." "Same as Serein?" I shook my head no.

"Anyway, Serein and Poison are also shopping for presents. If I can make a suggestion for you, have you ever heard the saying, Every Kiss Begins with Kay?" Shadow gave me a weird look and I said "It's a shop that sells rings, necklaces and stuff like that. Manly stuff girls like." Shadow nodded and then I was about to say something when one of Serein's hounds came pelting by with a brown bag.

The wolf cast a glance back and the look in its eyes said "Don't fallow me." I nodded and then said "Okay…so Poison's present." Shadow closed his eyes and thought to himself. Another silence fallowed. "I wonder if Serein is having this much trouble helping Poison." I said to myself. Shadow opened his eyes and said "I know what I am getting her, let's go."

* * *

><p>I opened up my computer and placed it on a table. Serein's club was closed but we would be using it as a studio. "Poison, can you give me more detail on the present you're giving to Shadow?" Serein asked and I said "Simple, I am g-"<p>

I was interrupted when the door opened and Alicade walked in with a brown bag. She trotted over and passed me the bag. I opened it up and pulled out the stereo. "Okay, Serein. Ready to download some songs onto this?" I asked and held up a disk. Serein walked over and I handed her a list of songs and she read them over and said "Oh…if he doesn't like this, then he won't like any music."

Serein sat down and cracked her fingers, again…then she started typing like crazy and placed the CD inside the computer. "So, are you going to add any "homemade" songs?" Serein asked. "I-I had a few in mind." I said blushing. "Uh…HA! Got one!" Serein yelled and began to type faster.

"Over in the back, there is a studio. Go do whatever you need to do." Serein said while not taking her eyes off the screen. I shrugged and walked out of the room hearing Serein say "Woo-Hoo! Another one down!" I rolled my eyes and opened a door to the studio Serein was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Dustin." I called and the blue and yellow hedgehog that was watching TV turned around and asked "Who are you and how did you get into this house?" I chuckled and said "Relax, I am Lithia." Dustin stood up and said "I have heard Poison and Serein talk about you."<p>

I nodded and then my face grew grim. "Dustin, I think it's time you told Poison." Dustin narrowed his eyes and asked "Tell her what?" I closed my eyes and sighed. "You need to tell her about her human life…and about your parents, Kage, and herself." I said and Dustin looked away and said "I don't have to."

"Yes you will." I said and Dustin turned to me and said "Make me!" I simple blinked and said "As you wish." I twitched my ear and his wings disappeared. "What the fuck?" he said and I clapped my hands and he fell over then I took a step and a light filled the room.

Dustin sat up and looked around and yelled "Holy shit I'm blind!" I laughed and asked "Will you tell her now?" Dustin looked around and walked a few steps before he tripped over a rug. "FINE!" he yelled and I coughed and Dustin sat up with his wings back and he blinked a couple of times and said "Being blind was horrible!"

"Goodbye Dustin. Remember to tell Poison about her human life…after Christmas." I said and disappeared.


	23. Christmas Eve

I waited at Shadow's house for him to get home. G.U.N. had called him for something and what made it worse was its Christmas Eve. Yah, that sucks. Blood and Death are here with me. Death actually let me pet him! But I think Blood had something to do with it.

"Bark!" I looked over to where Blood was. He was sitting in front of the fireplace with Death asleep, wrapped up in Blood's tail. "Is something wrong Blood?" I asked and the wolf just whined and placed his head on his paws. I rolled my eyes and continued to read my book, my favorite book, Felidae.

"Bark." I looked back up to see Blood carefully standing up so he doesn't wake up the dark Chou. He trotted over and licked my hand. I leaned over and kissed his head and said "Do you want to go see Serein and your siblings?" The wolf's tail wagged and Death, who woke up came over and talked to Blood. Blood looked up with puppy dog eyes and I said "Okay, Death can go too."

Blood jumped up and ran to the door. I got off the couch and walked over. "Be careful and take good care of Death." I said and opened the door. Blood took one step but then began to growl. I looked outside to see someone walking up. It was really hard because it was dark and snowing.

"Rwwwwrrr." Blood got into a fighting stance and I grabbed his collar. I could make out blood red eyes, but they weren't Cora's. As the person got closer I could make out the shape of a hedgehog. "Steel?" I called and the hedgehog ran up holding something. It was Steel. He was wearing a scarf and that was it, besides his shoes and gloves.

"Hey Poison. I came to give you this." He said and handed me a large bag. I looked into it to see a bunch of presents. "Nova made me go out and find you." He said and I chuckled.

"Wait a sec, I have presents for you and Nova and Candy. Also Serein and Envy because they are staying with you." I said and grabbed a brown bag and past it to Steel. He looked inside and then said "Well, if you see Shadow, tell him I said Hi and if you see Sonic, tell him I said to fuck off. Merry Christmas Poison!" he said and ran out into the night.

"Okay, now you can go." I said to the two pets and Blood pelted out into the night along with Death. I sighed and closed the door. It felt weird now that the house was empty. I looked around for my book and spotted it on the couch. I walked over and picked up my book but I just stood there.

I looked over at the wall clock. It was 11:52. Almost Christmas. I sighed and placed the book down and walked over to the tree holding the gifts Nova and Candy had sent. I had managed to get Shadow to actual put up a tree. Under the tree were presents from the Freedom Fighters and everyone else. I added the presents and then I realized I had forgotten mine.

I walked up the stairs casting another glance at the clock. 11:55. I continued up the stairs and then I opened my door and walked over to my bed. I dropped to the floor and reached under and pulled out a present. It was in a box covered with silver paper and a red bow.

I picked it up and then walked over to my dresser and pulled out another box. It was in the shape of a movie…because it was. LOL moment.

I put the wrapped up movie that was in silver paper with a blue bow on top of the other box and I walked out of the room. Closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and down stairs. The first thing I looked at was the clock. 11:58. I rolled my eyes and placed the gifts under the tree.

I examined the other gifts and then I stood up. Another glance at the clock, 11:59. I closed my eyes and turned around but bumped into something. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Shadow. "Merry Christmas." He said and I took a swift glance at the clock, 12:00.

"Merry Christmas." I said and hugged Shadow.

"So where did you go?" I asked as we sat down on the couch. "Down to Sandblast city. We found a Power Gem." I nodded thinking back to the really old comics. "Where is death and Blood?" Shadow asked looking around.

"Blood went to spend time with Serein and his siblings and Death went with him. " I said and Shadow glanced at the door. Then he turned back to me. "What did you do while I was gone?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um…I read the book Felidae, Steel came over to give us some presents from Team Ex. And I made some cookies." I said and looked over at the side table. I grabbed the plate and handed out the snacks to Shadow. I had made 20 but Blood and Death had snuck several away so I only had seven left.

Shadow took one and I did to. I set the plate back on the table and took a bight of the cookie. Oh God it was delicious! The best cookies I had ever made by a long shot! I glanced at Shadow who was half way done with his cookie. His face showed no expression, which sucked because I can't tell if he likes it or not. Well, that's Shadow for you!

"So…do you like it?" I asked and Shadow looked over and said "It's great." I smiled but inside I had no idea if that was true or not. Oh well!

Shadow finished the snack and glanced under the Christmas tree. He examined each box and bag and I said "The Silver ones are from me." Shadow calmly blinked and said "I will be right back." I nodded and Shadow headed upstairs. As I waited for Shadow to get back, I thought about his gift and without me knowing, I started humming one of the songs Serein downloaded. If she downloaded them illegally, it doesn't matter because where nowhere near Earth!

So I sat there humming a song (You will find out which one later.) while Shadow was doing whatever he is doing and it was pretty weird. When my mom died, no more Christmas. My father said that the world was evil and unfair. That life just doesn't give you free stuff, and crap like that. Then he usually chucked a beer bottle.

Yup, it sucked. Then at the Red Hearts, the others would leave to be with family and I usually went to Serein's or my other closest friends…that would be Sarah, Kate and Skylar. But Dustin said that they went missing. I wonder…Nah. Wait…it is possible that Lithia might have saved them from something. I will ask Lithia if she has saved anyone else.

I mean, Celty, Felidae, Nova and Candy are all once humans. Just maybe…but I don't know. "What are you humming?" Shadow asked. I jumped because I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him come down. "Oh, nothing." I said and Shadow narrowed his eyes but dropped the subject.

He walked over and placed a box under the tree. It was wrapped in golden paper with a silver bow. On it was my name and I smiled. "Hey, so how was your day with Envy?" I asked and there seemed to be an awkward moment that just passed by.

"Different." Shadow said and sat down. "How so?" I asked and Shadow said "Found out he has lost his memory. And that he is a murderer." I laughed and said "Oh, I already knew that. I even know where he is from…but Serein told me not to talk to him about it." Shadow gave me a look and asked "Where is he from? And how did you know that?"

Awkward moment. "Same way I know everything about you." I said and Shadow looked away. "But!" I suddenly said. "He was in more of a human world then Mobius…I have a question for you." I said and Shadow asked "What?"

"What's it like going super?" I asked and Shadow said "Well, it's a lot of Chaos Power that flows through you and with that power you could do almost anything." "Good or Bad." I added and Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Bad…super…Fleetway Super Sonic!" he suddenly said and my mind went into panic mode.

"What? Who is that?" I asked trying to make it look like I had nothing to do with Fleetway. "You said it yourself…when we were drunk." Shadow said and I tried to remember but I only got blurs and faint voices. "Uh…I don't remember. Who is Fleetway Super Sonic? Another hedgehog?" I asked.

Shadow leaned back on the couch and said "Sonic's first time going super, had its own mind and wanted to do only one thing." Already knowing the answer, I asked "And what was that?" "To destroy." Shadow said and I thought of Fleetway and Steel. To different people yet the same person. Uh…

"Oh... you mean the evil super sonic. Well isn't he gone or destroyed?" I asked. Shadow relaxed and said "Yes…I thought you said Steel was Fleetway but…" I burst out laughing and said "I seriously doubt that Steel is Fleetway. One he is way to calm. Two he is way too nice…to his friends. And three I was drunk."

Shadow just blinked and I yawned and said "I am going to head off to bed…I'll see you in the morning?" Shadow nodded and I got off the couch and walked upstairs. When I got to my room I shut the door and jumped on my bed. "That was close…" I said to myself and started to fall into a deep sleep.


	24. Merry Christmas!

I opened my eyes to weak sunlight. I looked around to find myself in my room at Shadow's house. I blinked a couple of times and then I looked over at the digital clock. It said 8:45. I stretched then I pulled the blankets off the bed and stood up. Oh…Yah! It's Christmas!

I ran to my door and opened it up. Last night after I made sure that Shadow was asleep…I kind of put a little something up. I walked across the hall and knocked on Shadow's door. I waited for a minute before I opened the door. Whoa…Emo room. Everything was dark and either black or red….or it was just too dark to see any other colors.

I looked around and found that Shadow wasn't in here…or I think because he could be standing in plain sight and I wouldn't see him because the room matched him so perfectly. I walked out closing the door behind me. I shrugged and tried the other guest rooms he had. Nope! I sighed and started to walk down the stairs. I swear if G.U.N. called him in for work, and on Christmas, I was going to-

My thoughts were interrupted when Shadow's door opened and he walked out. "Okay…" I said and waited for Shadow to come down. He walked down the steps and when he got to me I asked "Where were you?" He looked at me and said "Asleep. On my bed."

I shook my head and said "You need to change some colors in your room." Shadow smirked and continued down the stairs. I fallowed. Shadow reached the bottom step and so did I. he started to walk forward but I grabbed his arm. He turned around and I pointed up. He looked up and so did I. Mistletoe!

Shadow blushed and I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas!" I said and leaped over to the tree. Shadow calmly walked and I handed him a gift. It was from Serein. Shadow cast a worried glance at the box. I can't blame him…if I didn't know what Serein had already gotten him. I might have run for cover.

Shadow pulled of the paper revealing a box. He opened the top and said "Of course." I leaned over his shoulder to see a gun, but just not any…a new type that I have never seen before…but I guess Serein must have gotten it outside the U.S.A. or one of her Wolves did.

I leaned down and picked up mine from Serein. I unwrapped it and opened a box to find a MP3 player. I did a quick check of the songs. I put the MP3 down and waited for Shadow to get his next. I looked back to see the presents divided so we wouldn't have to go searching for them. I shrugged and sat on the floor.

Shadow opened his up from Steel and pulled out another gun. I couldn't help but laugh. Shadow threw me a glare and I stopped. I opened mine up from Steel and low and behold, it was a gun too. I face palmed and started to laugh. "That is another thing we have in common, I like guns." I said and shadow had a semi-surprised look.

We continued to open more presents. Envy had sent Shadow a disc and a newspaper of something that made him actually laugh. "What Envy send you?" I asked. Shadow pushed the disc in the movie player and it was the race where Sonic and I first meet. I watched it with Shadow and we both cracked up when Sonic fell flat on his face.

"What happened there?" Shadow asked and I said "I said something to him that scared him but I can't remember what I said to him." I lied. "I am going to rub this in his face." Shadow said and I opened my present from Envy and almost gasped. I pulled out the book and shoved it under the couch. Didn't want anyone seeing that…where the hell did Envy get that?

(If any of you care, the book was Fullmetal Alchemist. Cough place where Envy came from Cough. LOLpop guessed right.)

We opened more then it came down to tree gifts left, each. Shadow didn't get a gift from Dustin, but I did. I opened the box and found a stack of Sonic the hedgehog comics and a letter. I pulled the letter out and read it.

_Poison, _

_Lithia came to me and told me to tell you something important. _

_Meet me at the Red Moon tomorrow night. _

_Dustin-_

I shrugged and placed the letter next to Envy's book. Then we both opened TD's. I opened mine before Shadow and I almost burst out laughing but I held it in. Shadow pulled his open and just stared at it. I pulled out a little Poison doll that she made herself. Shadow pulled out a version of himself.

Now what were left were our gifts to each other. I opened mine first to find a little black box. I blushed and opened the box to find a pair of earrings and a necklace. The sparkled like the moon and stars. "Thank you Shadow!" I said and hugged him. He smirked and said "You're welcome Poison."

I let go so Shadow could open his own. He first picked the small movie and I glanced at my book that was on the table. Shadow pulled the paper off and it was the Felidae movie! I wanted to laugh but I didn't. "It was made into a movie?" Shadow asked. And then his face turned from confusion to well duh…"Its right in front of you." I said and Shadow glared at me.

I just noticed that his glares don't scare me. Maybe it's because I have been around him so much. Maybe…

"Open your other one." I said and Shadow grabbed the box and brought it over to us. He pulled the red bow off and then started to unwrapped the silver paper and a music disc inside a case fell off a brown box. He picked it up and looked it over. I giggled and shadow cast a glance at me and placed the disk on the floor and opened the box and I said "It will match your room."

Shadow pulled out the stereo and I handed him the disk and said "Try track one." Shadow opened the disk holder and placed it in the stereo. I turned the volume up a little and pressed a few buttons and then I said "Serein helped me with her…hacking skills."

Shadow hit the play button and guess which song played…I Am All I Am. From Shadow the Hedgehog game. I opened the music disk case and handed Shadow a little list of the songs on the disk. He read through them also casting glances at the stereo whenever the music played my favorite part.

Shadow pressed the skip forward button onto track 30. Yes, I had that many songs on the disk. Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum played and I question mark appeared over my head. (Not really)

I looked at the disk holder and a small note fell out and it was from Serein.

_I added a few songs. There the ones you didn't put on the CD but did record. _

"Um…enjoy the song." I said and it started up.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Actually I will have to thank Serein. I love this song and I will find out what Shadow thinks…I hope it's good. Jar of Hearts didn't go so well. I did see him crush that glass. But he doesn't know it.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

My jaw dropped because it sounded like Shadow. He seemed surprised too and I opened that note back up and at the bottom it said _P.S. I edited just a kiss and a few others, enjoy._ I blushed and looked away from Shadow trying my best not to crack under this awkwardness.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I am going to hunt down Serein and- my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and meet face to face with Shadow.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Never mind Serein. I am going to thank you instead. "How did you get-" I interrupted him by saying "Magic!" then my favorite part came on again.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Before I could tell what was happening, Shadow had pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my dark hedgehog. He nuzzled my neck and I kissed his cheek.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dream_

_Tonight _

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

Ding, Dong!" the door went off and Shadow growled. He got up and walked to the door. Suddenly a snowball went flying and hit Shadow. I heard run off and Shadow said "Get back here Faker!" then he was gone too. I smiled and turned the Stereo off and collected all of the wrapping paper and bows.

When I got everything cleaned up, the door was kicked open and Shadow walked in holding a tied up Sonic over his shoulder. "Dam." Sonic said and Shadow threw him on the floor. I smiled evilly and turned on the TV and pressed play on the video Envy gave Shadow.

Sonic watched it and cringed when he fell over. "Looks like you're not the fastest anymore." Shadow said and Sonic looked up and said "Neither are you." He shot back and then both hedgehogs looked over at me. "I have already beaten the both of you, remember?" I said then quickly regretted it. Shadow looked away and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You just one because your part robot!" sonic said and Shadow stepped on his back and said "Don't call her that." I swear I sweat dropped. "The first time you just shocked me with _him._" Sonic growled and Shadow asked "Him?" "She knew about Fleetway." Sonic said in a whisper and Shadow looked up and at me.

I looked away and said "Well, you know. Words can hurt." I said to the both of them and they probably recalled sometime something like that has happened. I can think of a couple.

"So Sonic. What made you stupid enough to throw a snowball at Shadow?" I asked. "I lost a bet with Serein." He said and then he noticed all of the open gifts and he asked "What did you get each other?" Shadow got off of him and Sonic got loses from the ropes.

I picked up the box and showed Sonic. He nodded and then looked at Shadow who was standing behind the stereo. Sonic whistled and strolled over and examined it. Sonic bent down and pressed the random button and it ended on track 17. I blushed and walked out of the room.


	25. Cora Strikes

Sonic and I listened to the random track that played. I sat down while Sonic stood. As the sonic played Sonic asked "Is this Poison?" I nodded. "She is better than Mina." Sonic said and I responded by saying "Remember Serein's party at her club?" Sonic nodded and I said "We left and Mina and Ash were really ticked because that last song that played was made by Poison and it became so popular that it bumped The City down by one spot."

"Heh…wonder how they felt about that?" Sonic said and I said "Angry enough for Ash to slap Poison." Sonic stared wide eyed and then said "But Ash didn't get put in the hospital." I gave him a look and said "Something happened. Leave it at that." The song ended and Sonic picked up the list and said "How about number…20? It's called E.T."

I rolled my and said "Go right ahead. But honestly, I don't know what we will here."

"Okay, what about 30?" I pulled out Serein's gun and held it up and said "You stick to 20, Faker." Sonic held up his hands and I said "Serein."

Sonic picked the track and backed up from the stereo. I began to relax but Sonic zoomed forward and knocked the gun out of my hand. Sonic smirked and I shrugged. I pulled out Steel's gun and Sonic's face fell. "Star it up and sit down." I said and pulled out a gun I got from Candy.

"Is that all you got for Christmas?" Sonic asked as he walked over to the stereo. "Pretty much." I said. Poison walked in with a glass of water but when she saw us and the music started she sighed and walked over to me and sat next to me. She put her glass down and said "Sonic, if you laugh at the song…" She took the gun away from my hand and put actual bullets in.

Then she cocked it. "You mean the guns weren't loaded?" Sonic asked me and Poison said "They are now blue." We listened to the song.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

"Whoo, Shadow. You got a fan-girl." Sonic said and I cocked the gun. He closed his mouth and I nodded and laid my head on Shadow's shoulder.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

"So where did this song come from?" Sonic asked me and I said "My mind." Sonic rolled his eyes.

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

Shadow smirked and Sonic raised a brow. I yawned and held up the gun looking it over. "This next part has nothing to do with you Sonic." I said.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

"Huh…you should become a rock star." Sonic said and I thought about it then said "But I wouldn't be a Freedom Fighter and be away from everyone."

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

"So, did you sing every track…including track 30." Sonic said and Shadow and I raised Steel's gun. "That Faker, is something you need to stop talking about." Shadow said and Sonic nodded slowly and asked "Where did you get the guns from?" "Steel." We both said and Sonic yelled "What is his problem? He hates me for no reason!"

"No he has a reason, I just won't tell you." I said which annoyed Sonic even more. I smirked and he yelled "Merry Christmas. I'm getting out of this Emo house." Sonic jumped as a Shadow zoomed forward and placed the gun to Sonic's head. "Don't call me Emo, Faker."

Sonic rushed out of the house. I smiled and said "There was nothing in that gun. Was there?" Shadow nodded and I said "But this one is loaded so…here." I handed Shadow the gun and I said "You're the expert."

* * *

><p>The Next night.<p>

I tiptoed down stairs with Blood at my side. Serein had sent him back this morning, and we were sneaking out to go meet Dustin. I moved swiftly to the door and grabbed the handle. "Poison?" I turned around and saw Shadow at the top of the stairs. Death was flying around Shadow and he said something and Blood nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he walked down the stairs. "Dustin wanted me to meet him at the Red Moon." Shadow reached the bottom and then said "I'm going with you. We haven't seen Cora in a long time so I'm going." I sighed and then said "Fine, but Death has to stay behind." I looked over to see the Death asleep on the couch and I opened the door to find it was a nice night out.

I walked out fallowed by Blood and Shadow. We walked through the snow heading towards Mobotropolice. As we walked through the snow, a bad feeling welled up inside of me. Blood must of felt it too because he began to make soft noises. I don't know if Shadow felt it or not but anyway, I was starting to get really cold.

I leaned over and picked Blood up and turned on my rocket shoes. Shadow did the same and then we zoomed off. Blood acted like he was sitting in a care which made me laugh. About two minutes later. We were in front of the Red Moon which was open.

I pushed the door open to find Dustin, Serein, Envy and her two hell hounds. Blood leaped to his littermates and I walked over to Dustin and asked "So what did you want me for?" Dustin looked up from his game. He was playing a Ds. "You wanted me." He said and I shook my head no and then I said "No you sent me a letter saying you wanted me here."

"No I Didn't!" Dustin yelled and stood up. I thought about it and I realized that Serein and Envy were here too and I turned around and raced for the door. I grabbed the handle, locked. "Serein! I think Cora set us up!" I yelled and Serein came to the door and tried the handle. "Shit!" she yelled and a bright light filled the room. When it was gone, Cora stood on the stage.

"Let's see. We have the murderer and liar over there. We have the crazy dangers Nightmare over there. Her three puppies, a character from another book, and my target." She said and looked over at me.

Shadow walked up to me and she said "Oh… and we have the so called Ultimate Life Form here as well…I didn't plan for you but this could make things more…fun for me." "So called?" Shadow echoed and Cora's smile got wider and she said "Why don't Serein and Poison discus that with you some more? Hum? Oh, I mean they were chatting about it and even a little something about Envy too."

A sudden explosion came from the wall and the room filled with smoke. I looked around and ducked to the floor to crawl under the smoke. Then I saw a robotic hand shot out and before I could move it grabbed me and pulled me back with enough speed to knock the wind out of me.

I was through into an orb of some kind and I looked around and spotted the Eggman symbol and I started to hit the glass. This was more terrifying then almost being drowned! I took a deep breath and changed into Mecha and banged on the glass leaving cracks. I backed up in my tiny cell and rammed the glace almost breaking it, then a monitor above me turned on and Eggman appeared standing next to Cora.

"Hello Poison, long time no see." The fat man said and I got ready to ram the glass again but Eggman said "Thank you for making this to easy Cora." He said and pressed a button. Then it dawned on me…I was in Mecha form. "No do-" my world went black.

I heard voices and many different things came to my mind. I came to and found myself hooked up to one of Eggman's machines and I was still in Mecha. "Shit!" I tried to get loses but that didn't work.

"Hold still my dear." Eggman said as his face came up on a screen. "Let me go! If Shadow finds you he'll rip out your" "Shadow doesn't even know your gone." Eggman interrupted me and I tried to figure out what he meant and then the screen changed to Shadow and I cleaning up the Red Moon.

"I call it the Poison 2. Replica of you. By the time he notices it's not you, or if he ever does…it will be too late. Your mine now Mecha Poison." He said and pressed a button. I suddenly got many shocks going through my body and I realized my memories were becoming blank. "No stop!" I yelled but it was happening to fast. I couldn't remember anything past the time of the Death Egg and soon that was gone too.

"If I go then I will make sure to hold on to one thing." I said and repeated it over and over in my mind. My memories were almost gone except for a few that I was holding on to more than others, just three. The first night in the Cave of Souls, Chaos and Emerald, and I chose the last one carefully…even though this might off not been the best choice I chose to remember Mecha Poison Overlord.


	26. A Change in Mind

I turned on to see what I think is my creator, coming into a room fallowed by a black mobian fox. "Hello, you are Mecha Poison. I am your master, Dr. Robodnik." The man as Dr. Robodnik answered and I bent down and kneeled before him, even though for some reason it sickens me to do so.

"I am Cora, second in command to Dr. Robodnik." The black fox known as Cora said and I nodded. Something felt strange around when I'm around them. Like I want to attack them with, what my sensors pick up as anger and rage. Emotions.

I try to recap my memory but few things show up. I see a red and black hedgehog and when I do recall him…feelings come up as what I guess is Pain, regret, love sorrow, lust…and something else. Is it the sense of completion? Like I need him. This seems really strange for I am a robot and he is a mobian.

"Robot." I repeated the word. It discus me with great measure. "Yes you are a robot. Your function and purpose in life is too obey me and destroy Hedgehog Priority One." Dr. Robodnik said and I nodded. In my mind I tried to recall anything else and a picture came up with bits of information. Something called Mecha Poison Overlord. Fallowed by information about how I don't need to fallow my creator and my life has better meaning in purpose.

I cast a glance back at the machine I was hooked up too and behind it I spotted many other robots of various mobians. Rabbits, hedgehogs, bats, cats, dogs, all sorts of creatures. This made me want to feel something that I wish not too.

"Your first mission Mecha Poison is to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them back here." Dr. Robodnik said and in my mind. The Mecha Poison Overlord file just seemed in my grasp of reality now. "Mission accepted. All Hail Dr. Robodnik!" I saluted and then left the compound quickly.

I opened up my wrist compartment to find one of the seven Chaos Emeralds…Chaos? Emeralds? A memory of two similar Hedgehogs came to my mind. The black and red one from before. And a female black and purple hedgehog. She seemed happy with him. I don't know why, but I envied that.

I stopped my flying by a lake and got a look at my reflection. My reaction was that a memory fallowed.

_"Poison? Where is Sally?" Nicole asked as I opened her up. I didn't answer instead I took a cable and said "Nicole, invert the beam to this exact point."_

_"What! Poison you do know what will ha- You knew this was going to happen all along?" I closed my eyes and said "Yes Nicole, Serein and I tried to stop it but this is then next thing we had to do, Serein doesn't know but she will. Just do it." I opened my eyes and watched as Nicole's screen flicked different things and then a screen appeared and is said this._

_**A.I. Downloaded to new mobian server complete. **_

_**Beam inverts override complete. **_

_**Good by my friend. **_

_**Execute? Yes or No. **_

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I then pushed down on the yes button. "Goodbye, Shadow."_

Then it hit me, I wasn't a robot. I was a robotized mobian. And this Shadow…he is the dark hedgehog. And Poison is the black and purple hedgehog. Which is me. I got my emerald out and clutched it in both of my hands and said "Please…I want to remember more. Who was I and who was Shadow?

A light formed in my hands and another memory fallowed.

_"You're my Chaos." Shadow leaned for another kiss and said "You're my Emerald." Then we locked into another kiss._

Nothing else came. But that was alright. I opened the file of Mecha Poison Overlord and placed it into my main priority. Not Sonic the hedgehog…who ever that is. I flew back into the air and took off tracking a signal coming from a house in the woods. Outside there was a black cat swimming in a pool along with a half robotized rabbit and a dark blue hedgehog. Files came up as Steel the hedgehog, Nova the Cat/wolf and Candy the Rabbot.

I scanned the house and found a white Chaos Emerald coming from a room. I landed in front of the house and broke the lock. The other mobians were enjoying themselves and didn't notice me flying upstairs. I came to a room, not caring about the details. I walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out the white Chaos Emerald.

I gripped it tight and another wave of information or memories hit me.

_"Hedgehog Priority One." I said and waited for my master orders. "Mwa, ha, ha, ha, haa! Attack my Mecha! Get Sonic!" my master yelled and I said "Dr. Robodnik's word is law." Then I turned on my engine and zoomed towards the blue hedgehog. I had caught him off guard and grabbed his neck._

_"Poison! Let go!" he yelled and I just watched him squirm. "Now, show the rodent what happens when he messes with me!" Robodnik yelled and I nodded and placed my hand behind his head and slammed his face into the ground. I then was attacked from behind and it had knocked me forward. I turned around and saw a brown creature._

_"Life form is Sally Acorn." I said and kicked her in the stomach and then roundhouse her in the back. "Good, now go after the annoying fox with nine tales." Robodnik said and I turned around._

_"Poison!" she yelled but didn't attack. I grabbed one of her tails in each of my hands and slammed her into a wall. Then as she got up I rammed her in the side and she flew back a few feet and landed on the ground._

_She looked up but before I could continue with her Robodnik said "Great Job! Now I want you to get Shadow." I turned to face a dark hedgehog but I didn't move._

_"A-Attack S-Shadow the hedgehog?" I asked. "Yes! Get him now!" Robodnik yelled and I flew forward. Shadow moved to the side and I changed direction and caught both of his arms and raised him in the air._

_"Throw him in that pile of glass!" Robodnik yelled and pointed to large pieces of glass in which some where stuck in the ground and where facing upwards with a sharp point._

_I flew over the pile and then looked at Shadow, but I didn't let go. I looked down at my chest and saw a necklace that looked familiar._

_I then looked into the glass and saw my reflection. My eyes were red but they were flashing green a little bit. I turned back to Shadow._

_"Mecha Poison! That is an order!" my master called and I through Shadow down, but not on the glass._

Good. I disobeyed that fat man before. More hate began to bottle up inside of me and I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the footsteps coming from outside the room until the door started to open. The black cat named Nova opened the door and she looked me over and said "Who are you and why are you in my room?" she asked and tiny sparks went around her hands.

"Mecha. That is what you may call me. I came for this." I said and held up the Emerald. My records show that Nova was insane. So I had to be careful. "I'll blow you up if you give that to DR. Eggman." She threatens and I said "Good. So I won't be blown up. I wouldn't give my creator this gem. I wouldn't give him anything but pain and suffering."

"Well…um." She didn't know how to react to my answer so I took the chance and I crashed through the window. I heard Nova yell but I continued through the air.

**Censors pick up fast moving object from below.**

I looked down to see the hedgehog Steel fallowing me looking pissed. I flew into a thick forest hopping to lose the dangerous appoint. Seeing as my sensors picked up an enormous amount of energy coming off of the hedgehog.

Making sure I lost him, I headed off to the ocean. Where the next power source from the Emeralds was coming from. As I flew over a lake. I looked down to get a full view of myself. I suddenly stopped in midair and made a sound that would have been gasping. My form was changing.

My quills were starting to spread out and a strange protection plate started over my legs. I dismissed the idea at the time, but later wish I hadn't.

The following week I had found two more Chaos Emeralds…that makes four. Three left. It had been a week since I left Dr. Robodnik's fortress. Every once in a while, the Doctor would call me and I would tell him my progress, only half of it though. My appearance began to change more and so did my feelings towards Robodnik. My hate grew stronger until I only felt what I think are emotions. Just specific ones.

Anger, wrath, rage, pain, sorrow, loss, regret, a little bit of pleasure in my thoughts of what I was going to do to him, and also…lonely. And I not sure, but I think insanity goes through my mind a bit.

I looked at my appearance again and a word appeared in my mind, Neo. What the hell is Neo? Strange. Would look into that later.

"Serein! Wait up!" someone called and I spun around to see a grey fox chasing a golden fox and she yelled "No Envy! You got to catch me first to get your chocolate back!" she laughed but suddenly stopped when she spotted me. The Fox known as Envy stopped next to her and we had a stare down.

The wind blew and faint pictures in my mind appeared of these two. "Envy and Serein." I said to myself. That feeling of Lonely lifted by just a bit.

Serein pulled out a long silver sword and if I could, my eyes would have widened. I backed up a step. As the golden fox got closer. "Envy, go find Shadow and Poison." Serein said and the grey fox took off into the woods.

"Relax mobian fox. I mean not to cause you harm. If I heard correctly your name is Serein?" I asked trying to calm the fox down. She reached over and pulled out another sword.

"You look similar to Neo Metal Sonic." She said circling me. "What is Neo and what is Metal Sonic? Another robotized mobian?" I asked. The fox stopped for a second and looked me over and then said "You know…Neo Metal Sonic turns into and Overlord. And Metal Sonic is not robotized, he is a robot." She said and I nodded taking in this information.

"Then I guess Serein," I had a pause to think about my next words. "That I am Neo Mecha Poison."


	27. Scorn's Choice

"What did you say?" the fox asked in a scared tone and I repeated my name and said "Neo Mecha Poison. Is there a problem?" I asked and Serein closed her eyes and shook her head and asked "What kind of sick twisted experiment are you? Eggman has gone too far with you. Poison has enough trouble as it is! She doesn't need a robot going around making her name bad and scaring her even more!"

I backed up. For some reason those words hurt. Maybe it was because I know her somehow. I looked away and said "I don't know who I am. My memory is gone. I can remember bits but that's just it. You and that fox Envy are in it along with a black hedgehog named Shadow." Serein ran forward and sliced down with her swords. I jumped out of the way and skirted over the ground.

"Stop! Please listen!" I yelled but she came for another attack and I flew into the air. I was just at the top of the trees looking down at Serein. She was cursing to herself and I was about to call to her when someone yelled "Chaos Spear!" I turned around but too late.

An attack made of pure Chaos Energy struck me in the chest. Sending me falling to the ground. My eyes fizzed and then I focused and tried to get up but a black and red hedgehog placed his foot on my chest keeping me down. "Damn. This is what I get for going against Robodnik." I said to myself and the hedgehog's ear twitched telling me that he had heard me.

I gazed into his crimson eyes and accidently said "Chaos." Shadow blinked and made a Chaos Spear.

I looked over to see the fake Poison. My sensors did a sweep of her and she was just a robot with fake fur and skin over her. "Faker." I said pointing to her. Everyone looked over at Poison 2. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Our voices where the same as when I was mobian.

Shadow stepped on my arm causing me to look back up at him. My hand grabbed his leg in a move to throw him off but sudden memories flashed through my mind. "A Thousand years…Just a kiss…Cave of Souls…Sonic and Co." I said to myself. Some of my memories where back and I filled with joy, but only for a few seconds before I realized that I could die right now by the one I think I love.

I let go of his leg and rest my arm against the ground. "Do you love Poison?" I asked and Shadow narrowed his eyes and growled "Yes. And if you touch her I will-"

"Stop. I get it. You love Poison Light. You don't need to go Emo on me." I said and Shadow look around to stare at Poison 2 then back at me. Ah, maybe I can get through to him!

"Yes, Shadow. You love Poison and I will not take her away from you…but is that really her?" I asked with a dark tone added into my voice. Shadow growled and asked 'What do you mean robot!" he spat the last words and then my heart fell.

My eyes turned off to simulate me closing my eyes and I said "Nothing…I am just a machine. Nothing more. I have no right to question your love."

"Dam right you don't." Shadow growled and I "opened" my eyes and asked "Can I get up now?" "Hell No!" Serein yelled then said "That thing called itself Neo Mecha Poison!"

I let out a robot sigh and waited for Shadow's reaction. He glared down at me and said "Did Eggman make you?"

"Yes and No." I said just getting more glares from everyone. "Fine, I explain, if you at least get off of me!" I yelled and shoved Shadow off. I sat up rubbing my head even though I didn't feel pain.

"Okay, so I woke up in Dr. Robodnik's lab a couple of weeks ago and he sent me on a mission. I thought I was a robot, but I have discovered that I am a Mecha, not a Metal. A Metal is a copy of a mobian. A Mecha is a robotized mobian. So Robodnik called me Poison, assuming that's my name." I said and Serein. Looked back at Poison 2.

"Well, it's not. So change it." Shadow demanded and I asked "To what Shadow?" I asked. Shadow didn't answer but Poison 2 did. "How about you run off and change your name to Scorn? I mean you must be a copy of me. And that is what goes through my mind; I am looking down at you and seeing a copy of someone real."

"Scorn…Scorn…SCORN!" I yelled and blasted forward and tackled the fake Poison into a tree. "You say I look like a mental image of Scorn…well when I see you I see an android." I heard Shadow coming up and I aimed my arm back and turned it into a gun.

I toned down my voice and said "I won't take you away from Shadow…yet. You make him happy. Just until you mess up and he finds out. Because you don't know me. You don't know Scorn." I let go of her and turned to the others and said "I thought you were friends… but no. I, Neo Mecha Scorn will remember this." I then used Chaos Control.

I appeared in a cave of some sorts. It had a small spring and a little water fall. Suddenly, my Chaos Tracker went off and said that there was one in here. I looked into the water knowing it won't make a difference if, I am under water so I stepped into the water and an image of something on the wall got into my head.

I quickly stepped out and walked to a wall. There was something engraved in it.

_Time after time, _

_The sun and moon rise and fall. _

_The sky changes, _

_But not _my_ heart. _

_The stars move away from the light _

_And the sun rises, the stars are gone, _

_But not my soul. _

_I walk to the edge of the universe for you,_

_I will wait a thousand years for you. _

_I will look past the stars for you. _

_We are like an eclipse, _

_You are the moon, _

_And I am the sun. _

_Alone we are something, _

_Together we are everything. _

_I will fallow you to Heaven, _

_I will fallow you to Hell, _

_Or I will wait for the day to join you. _

_I am your Chaos, _

_And you're my Emerald._

_The secrets are gone, _

_And the poisonous shadows,_

_Are entwined with one another. _

My fist tightened and I "closed" my eyes and tried to calm myself. "Shadow…" I repeated that name over and over. Still not understanding why he was so important to me.

I shook my head and walked to a clear patch or wall and looked down at my claws. I looked at the wall and started to engrave something of my own. This was my proof that Neo Mecha Scorn is someone too.

_I wanted to break, so I broke. _

_I fell to the floor, couldn't take it anymore._

_What did you do? You just stood there._

_And watched. _

_Look into my eyes, _

_I'm finished with you._

_You killed me, but-_

_All I wanted was you. _

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, _

_This is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, _

_This is who I really am._

_I am Scorn, no longer the light. _

_You said you would love me forever, _

_But you can't see past this metal cage. _

_I am Scorn. _

_The one who you broke. _

_You fell for a copy, _

_And you lost- _

_Your moon, _

_Your Emerald, and- _

_Your soul mate._

_I said I would wait,_

_For a thousand years. _

_But you can't even see, _

_That I am right here._

_I am Scorn, _

_The one who, _

_Has died twice now. _

_And I am broken._

I backed away from the wall…happy with my work. Then I turned back to the water and walked in. I went under and discovered a small secret tunnel. I swam up to it but when I submerged into it, I heard footsteps and I used my scanner to look through the rock. Kind of like X-ray vision.

I saw Shadow walk in by himself…looking for Poison 2, most likely. He looked around and then spotted what I had carved on the wall. I shook my head and looked down the tunnel to see a Chaos Emerald. I crawled to it because the tunnel got smaller.

I came to the hole and crawled into this large chamber with the Chaos emerald lying on the floor. I picked it up and I looked into a puddle and watched my form change to look like Neo Metal Sonic even more.

I sat down on the floor looking at all the Chaos Emeralds I had. Red, Light blue, Dark Blue, Purple and Yellow. Two more. And Shadow has got one. I need the green and the white, and then I can head to Ang- my thoughts where interrupted with a splash and I turned to the entrance of this secret tunnel. I collected the Chaos Emeralds and backed up into the darkest part of the chamber. I also dimed my light coming from my eyes.

There was more splashing and then footsteps, Shadow was coming…Shit! Fuck, I don't want him to find me here! I backed up against the wall and sank into the farthest corner and curled up into a ball. Someone entered the room and I looked up to see a faint outline of Shadow.

He took a few steps then looked down at the puddle. I cursed at myself because I had left foot prints from the water. Shadow looked up then his eyes rested on me and he made a Chaos Spear. I panicked and then something seemed to go wrong inside my head.

"Go ahead Shadow, shoot me. Shoot the Mecha Scorn. She doesn't have feelings. Robots can't. None can. Only mobians and humans can. None of life matters to me. All is nothing and nothing is me. The world only lives for fighting. Fighting leads to dying, dying leads to nothing. Nothing is sorrow. **And nothing is everything!" **I laughed a very crazed laughter then stopped when I realized what I had just said.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked myself. "Poison?" I looked up at Shadow and said "Scorn. I am no longer that person according to you and the fake Poison."

I "closed" my eyes and said "Circling hate, pain, insanity. Yes…ever on and on. Pain." I said and repeated a song that was stored way back in my memories.

_"Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free —I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? _

_Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white."_

I curled into a tighter ball and said "I'm a Mecha…I am nothing, but half a life. My heart has been taken, and put into a jar, a jar of hearts. And it will stay there for a thousand years."

I opened up into a sitting potion and changed my had into a gun. "Maybe…I should just end my suffering, her and now." I cocked the gun and raised it up held it under my chin. And for the first time in this metal body, a tear fell.

BAM...


	28. Chaos Blessing

I stared in shock at what had just happened. My arm/gun was pulled away and Shadow was on top of me holding my arm away. "Why did you?" I asked. Every part of me was shocked and Shadow said "Why did you think you should commit suicide?"

"Did you even read the engraving?" I asked and Shadow nodded and said "But I still don't believe your Poison. She has been with me for the past days."

"Shadow the hedgehog…you have confused me. You asked a few minutes ago if I was Poison. But you say that Poison is someone else and then you save my life, but you don't believe me?" Shadow just nods and I changed my hand back to normal.

Shadow let go and got off of me. "Why are you here Scorn?" Shadow asked and I said "Because I felt safe here. Something once good happened here to me after something called the Death Egg happened."

I reached up for something that was supposed to be around my neck but it wasn't there. "Holy shit my necklace!" I yelled and leaped to my feet. I scanned the room ignoring a question Shadow was asking me. I then ran out of the chamber and crawled through the space until I could stand and I walked to the edge of the tunnel and spotted it in the spring.

I dived for it hearing Shadow call for me. I swam down and grabbed the silver chain in my hand and held it close. There was a splash and l cast a side glance to see Shadow staring at the necklace. He swam forward and I yelled, and I can underwater because I don't need air "**No! Don't take it from me! It's all I have left!**"

Shadow stopped coming to me and I scooted away from him. I placed the necklace around my neck and grabbed the charm. "Please…don't take it." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Shadow staring at me. His gaze saying "I just want to look at it."

I nodded and grabbed his hand and swam to the top. When we broke through the surface, Shadow took a large breath and then turned to me. I took the necklace off and asked "You promise you won't take it?" Shadow nodded and I gingerly handed him the necklace. It fell into his hand and he brought it close to his face and he began to examine it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked and I said "On my birthday…if I really had one." I said and held out my hand to take it back. Shadow flipped over the charm and looked it over before he tightened his grip on it and growled "This belongs to Poison Light."

"G-Give it back." I said in a worried tone but Shadow moved a little bit away and he said "Tell Eggman that he leaves Poison alone."

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled and leaped forward ramming Shadow against the stone wall. Not noticing the giant spikes at the side. I heard something snap and Shadow let go. I let go of him and grabbed went for the charm that was sinking under the water. I grabbed it and put it back over my neck and turned to fight of Shadow if he attacked, but instead I found Shadow sinking into the water, a little blood was coming from somewhere.

"Oh shit! Shadow!" I yelled and thrust my engine and sped after Shadow. I grabbed his arm and shot upwards. When I reached the top, I lifted Shadow up and leaned back and rested him on my chest. I was bigger in size now with five Chaos emeralds. "I-I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said and "closed" my eyes.

I heard the water fall and before I could turn around, the water came crashing down on me but I went right past it into, yet another secret tunnel! I looked ahead and saw a faint light of stars and moonlight. Hum…I wonder if this leads to the Lake of Rings…or somewhere else.

I continued to float down the secret tunnel, pressing my hand into the wound on the side of Shadow's head and the other to his back that I caused. And it almost killed him! I was mad at him but not that mad…

I looked at me hand to see it was covered with drying blood. Is that good? Bad? Holy shit! I don't know! I'm not a medical bot! Nor any kind of bot…who saves the enemy? Is Shadow my enemy? I opened up my wrist compartment and said "Chaos Emeralds, I know you are not complete, but please! Help Shadow!" I pleaded and the five Chaos Emeralds lifted into the air and I realized that I could stand so I let the Emeralds do what they can to help him.

I "closed" my eyes and said "The servers are the seven Chaos." I stopped as the green and white emerald appeared from Shadow. He had that last ones! "Chaos is power enriched by the heart…the controller exists to unify the Chaos. Please hear this prayer! Please help him!" I called and the Emeralds glowed and Shadow's fur changed from black to golden. He was in super statics. All seven Chaos Emeralds came to me and I felt the final Neo Mecha Poison come together.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around. Then he looked at himself and said "Why am I super?" I ignored the question and hugged him saying "I am so sorry Shadow. I just wanted to hold on to whatever was left of me and then I rammed you into the wall and then the Chaos Emeralds…" I trailed off as Shadow asked "Why did you?" I let go of him and backed up and said "Well…when I am around you I feel Pain, lust, love, happiness, and complete. Seeing you fall down into the water made those emotions shatter. And I think…never mind." I said and looked away.

"And you think what?" Shadow asked and I said "That, I might have loved you at some point when I was mobian. Robodnik had hooked me up to this machine, that's where I was when I woke up. A black fox with Ninetales named Cora was with him and he sent me to find the Chaos Emeralds. I left but I chose my own function…Mecha Poison was supposed to become Mecha Poison Overlord…but I became Neo Mecha Scorn instead. Or just Scorn. And then I came here…to the Cave of Souls. And carved my feelings into the wall."

"Damn. You are Poison." Shadow said and I looked back to him and asked "If you would like, I can be Scorn instead." Shadow grabbed my Mecha hand and said "Don't call yourself that…Poison Light."

"**Mecha Poison! Do you hear me? I have picked up that you have all Seven of the Chaos Emeralds! Bring them back at once!"** Robodnik said and I pulled the transmitter of and tossed it into the water. "You have all the emeralds?" Shadow asked and I nodded and said "I was going to destroy the Eggman Empire but…Neo Mecha Scorn happened."

Shadow's fur changed back to black and he said "How much do you remember?" "Everything now. With all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, I remembered everything."

"Can you change back?" he asked and moved closer. I concentrated but fear began to well up when I couldn't. "I-I can't!" I yelled and started to drop to my knees. Shadow caught me and said "Think…maybe it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds."

"No…it's Poison 2." I said and Shadow grabbed my hand and said "Let's go. Chaos Control" we were gone then appeared at his house. Blood, Dawn, and Shade along with Death were sitting and talking but when they saw me, Blood leaped up and tackled me over yelping and licking me on the face.

"That's another piece of proof. Blood wouldn't go near Poison 2." Shadow said and Blood got off of me and he asked "Poison! Why do you look like Neo Metal Sonic?"

"What the Fuck? You can talk!" I said and Shadow said "All I heard was bark."

"You are in Mecha Poison. You can understand me then." Blood said and I nodded and said "Dr. Fat Ass." Blood growled and trotted over to the others.

I heard many voices coming from upstairs and I asked "Who is here?"

"The F.F. Team Dark, Team Metal, Team Ex, the Chaotix, and Serein, Envy, and Dustin." Shadow answered and I asked "Why?" Shadow glanced at me and said "We were talking about Neo Mecha Scorn and the possibility of an Overlord."

"I feel so welcomed." I joked and Shadow said "Go into the kitchen, I will get everyone down here." I did what I was told and soon heard many mobians talking to one another.

I used the X-Ray vision and watched as a scene unfolded like a movie. Poison 2 walked up to Shadow and asked "Why are we down here, Shadow?" she asked and hugged his arm.

Shadow pulled back and said "To talk about the real Poison." Everyone had confused looks and Shadow called "You can come out now." Here goes nothing. I walked down the hall and into the room full of people that want to destroy me…Sonic for example.

Sonic raced forward and did a spin dash but I held up my hand and caught him while he was still spinning and I said "Really Blue, you need to be more patient before you attack the savior of mobians." Sonic leaped back and everyone turned to Shadow. Except for Metal Sonic who walked past everyone and came up to me.

Now it may have looked like we were staring each other down, but we were really just exchanging information. "You are Poison." Metal Sonic said and everyone turned back to us. "Yes I am…Strange isn't it?" I giggled and Metal sighed and said "That's Poison alright."

"This is an Android." Shadow said and Pointed to Poison 2…who was gone.


	29. Poison or Scorn?

"Poison!" Serein yelled and tackled me over in a hug. "Serein…usually I wouldn't be able to breathe but, I can't get up!" I yelled and she smiled and said "I know!" then she rolled of and I sat up.

"What the fuck happened Poison?" Envy asked. "Eggman." Everyone nodded their heads and Serein cocked a gun and said "Envy! Get any weapons you can find! I got a dumbass to go find and kill." I grabbed her arm and said "We don't kill Serein." She rolled her eyes and placed the gun down on a table.

"Okay, so now that everything is settled, can I have my Emerald back now?" Nova asked while she sat on Steel's shoulders. Steel had a I don't care face and I said "Sorry about that…yes you can have it back." I made the white Chaos Emerald appear and I held it out to Nova.

She reached out to get it, but she thought about it at first and then said "No, you keep it. Like I said, Steel can't come in contact with that kind of stuff, so it would be a danger to keep."

Before I could out the Emerald away Sonic grabbed it and held it close to Steel and asked "Why can't you touch it?" Steel became stiff and backed up a step. I walked up from behind Sonic and tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked and I held out my hand.

Sonic growled and placed it in my hand and I smacked his head and said "Don't steal from me again!" Sonic rubbed his head and Serein said "I think we should head home for the night." Everyone agreed and said goodbye. I waved goodbye and then shut the door.

Blood, Death, Shadow, and I were the only ones left. I sighed and walked upstairs and headed to my room. Walking quietly and slowly. I was still in Neo Mecha Scorn form. And I couldn't change back. What if I was stuck like this forever? I opened my door and walked over to the bed.

I placed my hand on the blankets but I didn't feel the softness. I could tell I was touching it, just not feel it. I "closed" my eyes and lay on the bed. My door opened and Blood scampered across the room and flopped down at the foot of my bed. "N-Night Blood." I said. Soon my companion fell asleep. But I stayed wide awake.

The Emeralds gave me energy so I did not need to go into sleep mode…I would be awake for the rest of my life. Never to dream again. And then my future. What does it hold for me…and Shadow! I am a machine now…he will soon be feeling lust and want someone. I will not be able to be that someone.

I glanced at the clock, 1:00 AM. I lay there looking up at the celling. My feelings have changed.

"Pain, regret, anger, lost, and lonely. Sad, depressed, confused, worried, scared, and insane? Makes sense." I looked over at the window to see millions upon millions of stars. And me…Shadow's moon. I "closed" my eyes again and thought about why this was happing to me?

Who was Cora really? And why did Lithia save me? Why Dustin, Felidae, Nova, Candy, and Celty too? Why couldn't we stop this? Who is this place real? Am I just in a comma or something and all of this is a dream? If that's true, then the emotions I am feeling is not real…THAT MEANS SHADOW IS NOT REAL!

I grabbed my head to stop the thoughts. I soon began to relax and my censors picked up movement and then Shadow opened my door. "Poison?" he called and I had my back turned to him but I called "Yes? Do you need something Shadow?" I heard footsteps and I "opened" my eyes and turned to look at Shadow. He looked tired and his face had another expression written on it but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I gust realized that you can't sleep." He said and I looked away and said "Yes, the Chaos emeralds keep me charged and I just can't." Shadow sat on the bed and asked "Do you think Eggman took your mobian form away?"

I thought about it for a second and then said "No, I think I might have done something to myself on accident…!" I sat up and said "Mecha Poison Overlord!" Shadow narrowed his eyes and I went through and found the file on the subject and I had put it as my main priority, which overlooks turning mobian.

I removed the file and stored it away. But I put Neo Mecha Scorn as my new Mecha form. After I sat there and rearranged my thoughts and crap. My eyes flickered and I lay back down. "Okay, I'll try now." I said and focused on my mobian self…but nothing happened.

I sighed and said "That's it! I'm stuck as this! I'm stuck as Neo Mecha Scorn!" I became quiet for a second then said "Shadow…I love you but I'm stuck as a machine. You should find someone that you can love back."

Shadow grabbed my arm and whirled me around. "I love you. I don't care if you're a metal, a mecha, or a mobian. You are my Poison Light." I shook my head and asked "But…what about the future?" Shadow looked away for a minute then turned back and said "You will still be mine."

I "closed" my eyes and wrapped my arms around Shadow and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes. With all my heart." We lay down on the bed and soon Shadow fell asleep and I drifted off into something like sleep mode, but a little different.

When I came too, it was morning. Shadow and Blood were still asleep. Oh, and Death who was curled up next to Blood. _Ring…Ring._ I reached over and pulled my phone off my dresser and flipped it open and asked "Hello, and who are you?"

"Is this Poison Light?" a male asked and I asked "Whose calling?" there was a pause then the male said "This is Prince Elias Acorn."

I stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. "This is Poison Light. Is there something you need Prince Elias?" I asked keeping my voice low. "You are requested to come to the council of Acorn, in two hours from now." Elias demanded and I said "Yes. I will be there." I clicked the phone off and prayed to god that Shadow wasn't listening.

I opened the door not to find Shadow awake, but Blood. "Sounds like you're in trouble." Blood said and I remembered that I could understand him in this form. "What makes you think that?"

"Elias didn't ask you to come, he demanded you to." Blood pointed out and I rubbed his head and said "Fine, but you're coming with me." Blood nodded and climbed back on the bed. I looked at the clock and it said 10:01. So at twelve I have to be at the council…shit. I wonder what I did.

1 hour and 45 minutes later…

"Come on Blood!" I whispered from the bottom of the stairs and he trotted down and said "Shadow is asleep and Death has the note to give to him." I nodded and grabbed my wolf companion and said "Chaos Control."

We appear outside of Mobotropolice and Nicole opened the gate for us. I clapped my hands and said "Normal." Blood's markings and blade disappeared and he trotted next to my side. We came from the main entrance so it should be a strait path to the castle.

As we walked, Blood started to growl as mobians cast me dirty looks and whispered behind my back. I ignored _most_ of them but some got really close to me and I heard them say "She shouldn't be here. Not when she is like that!" and other stuff like "She's scarier than Nicole. She looks like Neo Metal Sonic!"

I shook my head and continued walking. Now, no one was stupid enough to throw a rock but some picked them up anyway. Blood would always cast them a glare and his glare said "If you throw that rock, I rip your nuts off." Of course, everyone listened to his stare because they had never seen his species before.

Soon we came to the castle and the guards let us in. we walked down a long hallway and then came to the council doors. I could hear some of the conversation.

"Poison…Dr. Eggman…Overlord…Chaos Emeralds, were the only words I could make out. I looked over at a wall clock and it said 12:00. So I knocked on the door. "Come in." someone called and I pushed one of the doors opened and walked in side with Blood at my side.

At first all eyes were on him, then they drifted over to me…something bad was about to happen. I glanced at everyone's eyes and saw none of them were blood red…good! So Cora wasn't here. I looked around the room and spotted Nicole, Sonic and Sally over at the side of the room.

"Funny, I thought she would bring Shadow and not Blood." I heard Sonic say and Nicole elbowed him in the side. Turning my attention back to the council, I bowed and said "Greetings, council of Acorn. Why have you called me here?" Blood sat down and Elias spoke first.

"Can you please explain what had happened to you?" I nodded and said "There is this black fox named Cora. She had started a partnership with Dr. Eggman. Day after Christmas, they had caught me and wiped my memories clean. Then Eggman had sent me out to collect the Chaos Emeralds and overtime as I collected one after the other, my form began to change alone with me regaining my memories."

I paused to let them take it in then I continued. "During this time, Eggman had made a creation called the Poison 2. An Android to fill my place so no one would come looking for me. And I now am standing in front of you in my Neo Mecha Scorn form. And I hate to say it…but I can no longer change back into a mobian." I looked down at my feet in embracement and to hide my eyes from the gazes of the council.

"You said Dr. Eggman had sent you to collect the Emeralds, am I right?" Elias asked and I nodded. "How many do you have?" he asked and I looked up and stared into his eyes and said "All of them." The council became quiet and Elias said "Let me see." I nodded and concentrated on the Emeralds.

One by one, they appeared in front of me then began to circle me in a clockwise motion. Everyone stared at the gems and me and Elias asked "What do you plan to do now that you have collected all of them?"

I thought about it for a minute. The question had come up before but I have never answered it. "Elias, I do not know." I simply said and he sighed and then said "Would you be willing to hand them over?"

"One of them belongs to Shadow and one is mine. But the other five, yes." I said and Elias narrowed his eyes and then said "We need all of them." I listened to his words carefully and asked "Why?"

"To lock them up and out of the hands of evil." Elias said and I detected a tone in his voice and I continued to push him. "Do you not trust me? I am a Freedom Fighter…aren't I?" I asked and the council members gave each other nervous looks and then I asked "What were you going to do after I handed them over, Prince Elias?" I asked in a dark tone and Blood stood up.

"It has come to our attention that you are no longer Mecha Poison, but Neo Mecha Scorn…and we must not forget about Neo Metal Sonic." Elias said quietly and Sally spoke up. "Elias, are you saying that Poison could become a traitor?" she had a hint of anger in her voice. Nicole and Sonic walked up along with Sally.

Elias sighed and said "Sally, we made an exception for Nicole because if she leaves then the whole city does too, but Neo Mecha Scorn…"

"Neo Mecha Scorn what?" I asked with a hint of defiance in my voice. "You could turn into an Overlord." He said and I stumbled back. Yes I planned to do that to Eggman, but for good intentions! The way Elias is implying it would mean that I go crazy and try to take over the world!

"So, I will ask again. What do you plan to do after I hand over the Emeralds, take away my certification as a Freedom Fighter?" I asked in a smug voice. If he does I will just go work for G.U.N. or hell! I might just join Celty or Green Bean! "We shut you down." Elias said and I froze up. Blood leaped to his paws and sprinted forward.

I dived forward and tackled the Demon dog to the ground. Also slipping a piece of paper into his collar. "Heal Blood!" I yelled and he stopped struggling and I let go. "Back!" I yelled and pointed behind me. Blood hung his head and walked past me. _We shut you down…_

"Poison…please head over to the Lab for shut down." Elias said in a cold voice and I looked down at Blood. He nodded and disappeared into the air.

"Yes your majesty." I said and bowed. "Poison!" Sally, Nicole and Sonic yelled and I walked right past them and walked slowly as possible down to the lab. I had to obey Elias…he is the king.

* * *

><p><em>Crash! <em>

I opened my eyes to a loud noise and I noticed that Poison was gone. "Shit." I said and before I could get off the bed, Blood smashed the door open and ran over to me painting.

He held a paper out for me and I grabbed it. I opened it up to find it was from Poison.

_Elias ordered me to be shut down. I am over at the castle of Acorns, please hurry! _

I leaped of the bed and ran out the door with Blood fallowing at my heals.

* * *

><p>I opened the Lab door to find Elias, Tails, Rotor, Nicole and a couple of guards. "Lie down here." Elias instructed and Pointed to a white table. I nodded and walked slowly over to the table, hopping that Blood has found help from somebody! I reached the table and lifted myself up and lay down.<p>

"Poison…" Nicole was crying tears and I looked at her and said "It's alright. I've died once; this should be just the same, Painless and quick." Elias ordered the guards to strap me to the table and I let them. Tails, who was crying his eyes out was hooking up cables and Rotor stayed silent and typed on a computer.

I looked over at Elias to see he had only determination on his face. "Elias, Poison can't be shut down…only be crashed like a computer virus!" Tails said happy that he doesn't have to shut down his friend. "Fine. Make a virus." Elias commanded and Tails started up again in a water works of tears.

A few minutes later, "Virus is ready." Rotor said in a quiet voice and I gripped the edges of the table. A shut down would be like sleep, a virus would be like being stabbed and electrocuted at the same time. "Good bye Neo Mecha Scorn." Elias said and walked over to a lever that activates the machine.

I "closed" my eye and without me knowing, I cried a real tear. Nicole saw this and ran over to stop Elias but he pulled down.


	30. Lithia helps

I looked over at Elias as he tried the switch again. It wasn't working. Rotor and Tails shrugged and then a dark voice filled the room.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Everyone turned including me to see Shadow holding a bunch of torn out wires from one of the machines. Blood leaped past him and chewed of the ties and I hopped of the table and ran over to Shadow. "Thank you." I whispered and he wrapped one arm around me and made a Chaos Spear in his free hand.

Blood trotted over to our side and Shadow asked again. "What were you doing Elias?" Elias, who seemed not to be affected by Shadow's icy glare, said "Shutting Neo Mecha Scorn down. If Eggman gets ahold of her and takes control…she also has the seven Chaos Emeralds. She could destroy Mobotropolice."

"And yet you didn't ask her opinion, MY opinion?" Shadow growled and tightened his grip. Elias responded by drawing his sword and holding it up. "Shadow, this is my Kingdome, I am the king and Poison lives here. She is a part of Mobotropolice and must listen to her king."

"No, she doesn't. Poison lives with me. " Shadow said and added. "And I don't live in Mobotropolice." Elias was quiet for a minute then said "If she shows any sign of Overlord I will be forced to take action…but since she is not a resident of Mobotropolice, she is no longer a Freedom Fighter."

"Well, you know Elias…fine! Now I don't have to lie about my life! I can do whatever I want, be whoever I want…and make friends with who I want…starting with Scourge for example. Since I am no longer a member I can see him. I can destroy any Eggman crap I want! And I can be with Shadow whenever I need to be!"

"Chaos Control!" I yelled and grabbed Blood. The three of us left, with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

We appeared in the Cave of Souls and I sat on the ledge of the pool. Shadow just stood there at the "Poem Wall" reading our poems over. Blood sniffed the water and then gently swam in. Soon Shadow joined me by the water and I sighed. I stuck my hand in the water, touching it, but not feeling it.

"That was very brave child."

I turned around to see Lithia standing by the tunnel. "Where have you been for the past month?" I asked trying to keep my temper down. "Busy. But I am here now." She said and walked up to me. Blood watched her through narrowed eyes and Shadow was standing next to me.

"Can you help me?" I asked and Lithia asked "With what exactly?" I sighed and said "I can't change back into a mobian…and even though I have my friends and Shadow…I still feel lonely. I can't feel anything in this!"

"Well, my dear…I can help you…but I must tell you something, a few things." Lithia said and I brightened up and asked "What is it?" Lithia's gaze hardened and she said "Cora has broken a rule and has brought someone to Mobius, someone who is supposed to be dead."

"Aren't I supposed to be dead?" I asked and Lithia responded by saying "This person has been dead for 17 years."

"Oh…Why?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself. She did it to mess with me Dumbass! Lithia smirked and I knew she read my mind. "Anything else?" I asked and her gaze soften and she sighed.

"_The Night will be betrayed by an Evil, and the Light will make a sacrifice to help the Darkness and others. Thus tearing the Poisonous and Shadows apart."_ Lithia spoke and the words sent chills throughout my body. "That it?" I asked and Lithia nodded.

Before I could ask another question, Blood yelped and leaped out of the water. I spun around to see the god of destruction come out of the water, Chaos. Before I could move it tackled me over and a stabbing pain went through my chest. Chaos had passed through me and when it came out I stumbled back and Shadow caught me.

I looked over to see Chaos holding a dark green orb and Lithia said "That was Cora's dark Chaos Energy keeping you from changing back." I filled with joy and tried to change back. Nothing at first but then a light went around me and I was mobian again. The first thing I did was wrapped my arms around Shadow and kiss him.

Blood barked and pranced around the cave. We broke apart and Lithia spoke up. "Be careful Poison…" she then was gone and so was Chaos. Okay…

I turned back to Shadow and said "How about a toast! To the Stop and Drop! I said and handed Shadow his Green Chaos Emerald and Blood trotted next to us. "Chaos Control." We were gone.


	31. Memories

"Serein!" I turned around to see Poison running up…Not Mecha Poison! "Poison! How are you not Mecha?" I asked and she ran over and then said "I asked the Chaos Emeralds if they would help me!" I smiled and hugged my hedgehog friend and then asked "So do you need anything?" Poison nodded and she asked "Can I see your swords?" I blinked a few times and then said "Sure." I said and pulled both of my swords out and she grabbed them.

"Why did you want to see them?" I asked. Poison looked up and a wicked grin spread across her face and she said "So you don't escape." Before I could even run that through my mind, a huge hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my waist and lifted me up into the air.

"Good Acting Poison 2!" Oh no. I turned around to see a machine of some king come out of the trees and Eggman was in the center of it. I snapped my head back around to the fake Poison and I hissed "I will destroy you if you touch Poison!" the android laughed and then said "Fine by me, and have a good night!" suddenly gas was shot in my face and my world became black.

* * *

><p>"Go get it Blood!" I yelled and threw a frizz-bee across the field my Shadow's house. Blood ran after the disk and caught it in the air and went tumbling to the ground below. I laughed and said "Good boy! Come on back!" the wolf pelted back and I grabbed the disk and changed into Neo.<p>

"Let's see if you can get this!" I yelled and chucked the disk far into the field and Blood, disappeared after it. I sighed and then changed back to a mobian. Shadow was off somewhere with Rouge and Omega doing a mission from G.U.N.

…

Where is Blood? I don't think I threw it that far! I stood up and looked around…nothing.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed a robotic voice that sounded very familiar. "Up here!" the voice called and I looked up to see a small robot. Where have I seen this robot before? The robot floated down and then I got a good look at the thing.

First thing I noticed was that he was mostly black. He wore a pair of red boots with white gloves. He had a belt around his waist with a yellow M in the front. He had a jet pack behind his back. The little robot had horns that were on the sides going upwards and yellow small eyes. He was carrying a bag that was strapped around his right shoulder.

"Holy shit! Your Bokkun!" I yelled and jumped away from the robot. I didn't want a TV exploding in my face. The little robot seemed confused for a second and then he asked "Hey this is Shadow's place right?" I nodded and then he asked "Do you know where I can find Mecha Poison?"

I got a little closer and said "You are speaking to her and I swear if you give me a TV that blows up! I will feed you to my friends Hell Hounds!" Bokkun backed up and then began to cry and he yelled "I don't want to be eaten!" I sighed and then said "I know your faking." Bokkun stopped and then looked me over and said "You're a mobian…I need Mecha Poison."

"Hey…where have you been for all these years?" I asked changing the subject.

"Who the hell knows?" he said and shrugged. I simply shook my head and then said "Okay you little runt. What message do you have for me?" Bokkun looked confused at first then I sighed and snapped my fingers. In only a few seconds, I was Neo Mecha Scorn.

Bokkun leaped back in shock and I laughed. "Neo Metal Sonic!" he yelled and dived behind a bush. That caused me to laugh even more and I walked over and pulled the little robot out. "I like you Bokkun…so don't say anything that could make me turn you into scrap metal." I said and put him down on the ground and I turned around and walked to the porch. Bokkun fallowed closely behind and I sat down on the steps and waited to see the exploding message.

Bokkun stood in front of me and pulled out a small yellow television. It flickered on and Eggman's face showed up, figures.

"_Hello my dear Poison." _He started out and I glanced at Bokkun to see the little robot wasn't paying attention. Instead he was staring at me.

"_Are you missing a dog?" _Eggman asked and he had my full attention now.

"_Or how about a fox with nine tails? Or her little friend and a hedgehog with wings?"_ he asked and a low growl came from me and Bokkun backed up. "Where are they Eggman!" I suddenly yelled. Eggman smiled and that made my anger rise. Damn…got to keep my anger down… Suddenly the face changed on the screen and it made my anger sky rocket! Poison 2 was on the screen.

"_Meet us at Mt. Fire or your friends and family gets it…and bring the Chaos Emeralds and hurry! You don't want us to add a black and red hedgehog to thee collection too…do you?" _I clenched my fist and then Eggman came back on the screen and said "_This message will self-destruct." _I didn't move and just as Eggman said, the T.V burst into flames fallowed by a tone of smoke

Bokkun flew into the air leaving me behind.

"Ha ha! That was funny!" he said to himself and flew off. Next thing I knew, I was blasting off the ground and fallowed in pursuit of the little robot. I growled and when he looked over his shoulder, I thrust my engine and rammed him into a tree. Bokkun's face started to widen and he yelled "Please! Don't kill me!"

I laughed a dark robot laugh and then said "Do you know why I am Neo Mecha Scorn? Hum? It's because I have all the Chaos Emeralds! And I told you not to piss me off! I can destroy this whole world and you made me angry!" I pressed my hand against him and the tree began to crack. Bokkun began to cry and I realized what I had just said and I let go.

Bokkun, who was expecting to get crushed, suddenly started to fall and I noticed I had crushed his jet pack. Damn. I flew down and caught Bokkun about five feet from the ground and I held him up and said "You're lucky Bokkun. I'm insane…I could have just let you fall and then probably dropped boulder on you…but I am not like that. No, see your one of the only robots I like that has been made by Eggman, but you just got on my fucking nerves and I snapped." I said and Bokkun simply nodded his head and I added "Don't do it again or I will blast you into the next dimension."

I then dropped Bokkun the rest of the five foot and he landed on the ground with a soft thud. Bokkun muttered something to himself and I asked "Please repeat that louder or o I have to blow you up?" Bokkun shrunk under my gaze and then he said "I said at least you give me a second chance, unlike that mean black fox that Eggman is holding prisoner."

"Black Fox!" I repeated and he nodded and said "I think her name was Cora. She got mad at Eggman and attacked him. He locked her up in an Egg Grape." I simply stared at the black robot and then I sighed and then said "What is Mt. Fire?" Bokkun looked up then laughed.

"Mt. Fire is the largest volcano here on Mobius! It's also nicknamed the Fire Bomb. Because if it was to explode, it would kill over half of the planet." He said and I asked "Where is it?" Bokkun pointed to some clouds out east and then he said "It's hidden by the clouds, if the clouds weren't there, then you could see it from here, it's fucking huge!"

Suddenly the wind blew and I first saw Lithia then my vision went black and then I appeared at my old house…only I was see through so this was a vision of some kind. I walked down the stairs and walked right past them and into the play room and I looked in and saw Dustin, me…and Kage. We were all real little. I was four at the time, Dustin was six, and Kage would be ten.

"What is this movie called?" Dustin asked and Kage showed them a laptop and then said "Sonic the Hedgehog OVA movie." My past self laughed and then said "OVA sound funny!" Kage nodded and then said "You both know Metal Sonic right?" Dustin and my past self nodded and Kage went on YouTube and fast forward a video. The three and including me watched as Metal saved two people then got hit by some ice and fell into a volcano.

"How appropriate." I said to myself and my past self looked behind herself and then said "Kage, I heard someone." Kage looked away from the screen for a sec and at first I thought he was looking at me then he said "No one is there, hey watch this part!"

My past self turned back around and we watched as Sonic crawled down the side and he held out his hand for Metal, Poor Metal! I thought of the Metal Sonic I know now then turned back to the screen.

Metal slapped Sonic's hand away then said "There can be only one Sonic." Then the magma slowly clover his body and Sonic screamed for Metal but Knuckles and Tails dragged him out. "Metal…" I said to myself and my past self turned around again and then said "Kage, someone is here!" Kage got up from the floor and walked out of the room passing right through me. Strange, my past self can hear me.

I shook my head and walked out of the room looking for Kage…the front door was open that means…Oh Shit! This is the day Kage dies! I ran out of the house and looked around. Kage was out by the street looking around for anyone and I zoomed forward. Kage saw someone across the street that he must have knew and started to run across the road.

"KAGE!" I screeched and as he was running he turned to look at me and his eyes widen. But he didn't stop running and that car speed around the corner and I thrust my engine to my maximum speed and blasted towards the Kage.

I flew in between the car and Kage and but the car just passed through me. There was a screech and the car swerved. "DAMNIT!" I yelled and looked back around to see my brother dead again. I slumped to my knees and then hear faint wipers and I looked up to see a faint black cloud over Kage and then my vision went black.

"Hey! Poison!" I looked around and then down to see Bokkun looking up at me and then he asked "Didn't you hear me?" I shrugged and he sighed. "I said that Mt. Fire is highly dangerous and if an earthquake were to happen, it would explode!"

I nodded and then said "Fallow me." I walked into the house and Bokkun fallowed me and I called "Death! I got you a new _playmate! _Please treat him the same you did to me the first time we met!" Death came flying out of the kitchen and I gently pushed Bokkun forward and I said "Have fun! Death…be yourself!" I said and a creepy smile slowly spread across Death's face. "Bye!" I said and closed the door and locked it.

Why? Why did Lithia send me that vision? I thought to myself as I flew through the air. Not aware that someone was fallowing me.


	32. More Friends?

Is that her? Is that Poison Light? A stranger in the shadows quickly fallowed Poison as she flew through the air.

This is the savior of Mobius? A Mecha? A machine? The stranger continued to fallow Poison.

What makes her special, she has escaped death more than once and what has she done in return…taken Sally's place? That hardly seems helping to me. Anyone could have done it. So why did Lithia pick you?

* * *

><p>I continued to fly through the air headed to Mt. Fire. The vision played over and over in my mind like a movie. Lithia just doesn't seen random visions to people, there is always something about them that she is trying to say.<p>

And did who did Eggman and Poison 2 catch? Serein, Envy, Blood, Dustin….and she threatened Shadow. Damnit! They better be okay or I will kill Eggman! That is if Serein doesn't do it first.

I went past a wall of clouds and gasped, Bokkun wasn't kidding. I looked over the land to see the biggest Volcano in history. I huffed and thrust my engine and flew up towards the top.

It was a pretty quiet flight until a robotic bird flew up to me carrying a yellow TV. I floated in places as the screen flickered on and Eggman showed up.

"_You took a little to long my dear." _he started and then the screen flickered to Serein and the others tied up and knocked out. And Eggman did add to the collection. Now he also had Steel, witch surprised me greatly, Nova, Candy, Fieldale, and…and Shadow!

"_By the way, did you destroy Bokkun?" _The fat man asked and I raised my arm and changed it into a gun and shot the TV and robotic bird.

Anger swelled up inside of Poison, all of the hate and sadness was coming back as Rage. A dark cloud slowly started to form around Poison but it suddenly disappeared as she heard Lithia say "Poison, keep control." I sighed and flew on determined to save my friends and family.

I flew over a river and I looked down at my reflection and spoke to myself. "I am not you, you are Scorn. I am Poison." I then looked up but a voice inside my head said "But we will be one."

I stopped with a jerk and thought what the hell was that? I closed my eyes and did a search through my head and found nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I just imagined it.

I shook my head and looked back down at the water taking in every detail of Neo Mecha Scorn.

I sighed and then noticed some bubbles coming up and before I could move, a hand shot out and grabbed my foot. I thrust my engine and flew up but it had a firm grip and before I could do anything else I was dragged under water.

I was dragged down several feet before I notice many robot fish from the old Sonic games where swimming towards me. What where they called…Choppers! That's right. Not like it matters.

I shot a Chaos Spear at the nearest one and it exploded. The others halted for a second and then continued forward and I fired two Chaos Spears stalling them again. I chuckled and then shot some more and they looked like they were going to charge, but the suddenly turned and fled.

Woo! I cheered but my sensors suddenly went off and I spun around to see a robot shark. Crap! I fired a Chaos Spear but it bounced off of the robot. I thrust my engine but I had forgot about the hand so I stayed put.

The robot accelerated in speed and I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. CRASH! I opened my eyes to see a three foot hole in the side of the beast and a rocket came out of nowhere and blasted through the shark causing it to explode.

I blankly stared and I felt something by my leg and I looked down and gasped. Silver Sonic, the one I bashed in the side of the head on the Death Egg, was cutting the arm lose and it let go.

I started to float up and I heard Silver Sonic say "Don't Lose. We are counting on you to get rid of Robotnik."

We? I looked past Silver Sonic and saw many old projects that Eggman had given up on. Such as Rocket Sonic, a few Metal Sonic troopers, Mecha Sonic 2, just all kinds off failed projects that must hate Eggman.

Before Silver Sonic Death Egg version left to join the others, I said "Sorry about bashing the side of your head…" it looked back and nodded then saw down and disappeared into darkness.

Huh, Metal wasn't the only one that wanted freedom. Fine by me as long as none of them try to take over the world. I shrugged and blasted out of the water and headed to the top of Mt. Fire.

"Don't lose…I will try." I said to myself as I reached the top.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter but this is the best place for a cleft hanger.<p> 


	33. Rise only to Fall

I landed in a creator. The first thing that happened when my feet touched the ground was a map of the volcano came in front of my vision. After looking over the map I realized I was standing right on the thing ground that if was to break open, the volcano would blow up. That's not good. I looked around and then spotted Serein tied up by a rock.

I ran forward and gripped the chains that where holding my friend to the rock. I did a simple tug and they snapped apart and Serein fell over. I leaned down and picked Serein up and shook her gently.

"Wha?" she said as her eyes slowly opened and when she saw me she leaped away and got into a fighting stance. "Serein! It's me Poison." I said and Serein yelled back "Prove it!"

"After this mess is over we will go play some Black Ops and I will watch you epically defeat me with twenty head shots." I said and Serein ran up and hugged me and said "OMG it is you! Poison 2 had tricked me and stolen my fire bracelets and my swords!"

I laughed but then stopped and asked "Where is everyone else?" Serein looked around and then she screeched "Envy!" then faster than Sonic she was at Envy's side, who was knocked out. Serein tore the rope of and yelled "Envy wake up!" The grey fox blinked open his eyes and sat up.

They exchanged small talk and then we all spread out looking for everyone else. I found Nova, Steel and Felidae and Envy and Serein found Dustin, Blood and Candy. I sighed and then started to freak out.

"Where is Shadow?" I yelled and everyone looked around. Felidae walked up to me and said "I don't think he was captured."

"But! I saw him tied up and-" "And up here!" someone interrupted me and I looked up a large pillar to see Poison 2 who was laughing. "All it takes it a little red and black paint Scorn." she said and continued to laugh.

"She dress up as Shadow so you wouldn't bring him here!" Serein said and I nodded. Poison 2 smiled and then said "Now, give me the seven Chaos Emeralds, or we blow a hole in this volcano!" she yelled and everyone fell quiet.

"And what would you do after you got them?" I asked and she grew quiet and said "Give them to Master Robodnik. Just like you were supposed to do Scorn!" she called and I growled.

"If I had done that then I would be nothing but a slave! I chose my own path and you can too! Just like the others!" I said referring to Silver Sonic and the others. She smirked and then said "Too late Scorn, you chose your path and I chose mine, you should have listened to your creator just like I did!" she yelled.

"He is not my creator." I said and she frowned and then said "Give me the Chaos Emeralds Scorn. Or watch over half of Mobius crash and burn to the ground!" she started laughing and then she said something else.

"I can see it now! Mobians screaming in pain and in fright! The sound of places exploding and crumbling to the ground! Everyone calling out to you! Yelling at you! Telling you that it was your fault! Your fault that they became nothing!" She laughed and then suddenly stopped and looked confused.

"She just had a crazy moment." Serein said and looked at me. "Eggman was determined to make a copy of me in any way he could, why not. But I might just go insane the same way she will." I said and then added "It's worth a shot."

"Hey Poison 2!" I called and she looked down and then I asked "Are we really real?" Poison 2 stood still for a few seconds then started talking to herself and Serein turned to me and asked "So what is your favorite color?"

She was going to ask me random questions to keep me from thinking about my own questions. "Black…and red." I said and she smiled and then we heard "I am not real!" we all looked up to see Poison 2 holding her head and eyes wide.

"Poison 2! Why do we continue living?" I asked and Serein asked "So what is your favorite book?" Again Poison 2 talked to herself and I said "Felidae." she smirked and then Poison 2 yelled "Nothing is real!"

I winced at a memory and then I asked a new question. "Where are we headed?" Serein asked me a question but I didn't hear her. I was to busy thinking of my own question. Where are we headed? To the future is the correct answer Poison 2, but what will you come up with?

"To Darkness! Insanity! Nothing!" She yelled and gripped her head and began to sway in place. I turned on my rockets in my shoes and floated up to the top of the pillar and came face to face and I asked "Is it Agony, Pain, loss, sadness, or insanity? What keeps you going? Why are you…you?"

She whirled around to face me and then she said "No. not any! Only nothing!" I took a step on the pillar and asked "Who do you belong to?"

"Nothing!" she answered and I took another step and she backed up. "Who do you obey?"

"No one!" she screeched and then sparks started to come off of her and she collapsed onto the pillar. "What is the meaning of you?" I asked and walked up to her.

"I have no meaning!" she spat.

"Why?" I asked and she started to say something when a furry so sparks fallowed by smoke erupted from her and she screeched in pain.

"Because Nothing matters!" she screeched and a small explosion fallowed and she was quiet…dead.

I kicked the lifeless body and she rolled down the pillar and landed next to Serein. I smiled and then flew down and said "She's gone way past the insanity point."

"Farther than you?" Serein joked and I chuckled and nodded. "Let's get out of this hell hole." Felidae said and we agreed and I got ready to use Chaos Control when there was a rumble and a few of us fell over.

"What was that?" Dustin asked and I scanned the area around me and then said "So you chose to join us Eggman?" I asked and turned around.

Out of some steam, a large metallic creature walked out and I recognized it as the Egg Emperor, the only thing that Eggman has ever made that actually scares me. I backed up a few steps and Serein took in a sharp breath and then said "I think you should be worried on what's behind it."

I looked at Serein then back at the Egg Emperor and gazed past to see nothing but rocks. What is she so worrier abu-oh. I looked just past it a little to the left and saw the Egg Nautilus. I am Screwed…

* * *

><p>You might want to use Google to see what they look like.<p>

The What?

**Egg Emperor**- destructive battle machine seen in Sonic Heroes and Sonic Generations. Very dangerous.

**Egg Nautilus**- uploads viruses into Machines…

Yah…Poison is screwed…


	34. Epic with Fleetway!

"Poison, you and Steel, Candy and Nova take care of the Egg Emperor, I, Dustin, Envy and Felidae will take care of the Egg Nautilus." Serein said and I nodded in agreement. We split into two groups and I walked over to my team and asked "Now what are your powers again?"

"I make BOOM!" Nova yelled and Candy shook her head and said "I have fire powers like Blaze and Mecha Takeover like you…only mine is not as strong as yours."

"And Steel can go Super!" Nova yelled and Candy slapped her head and yelled "If he went super…well I don't know…" she trailed off and the three of us looked over at Steel. He frowned and then said "Please don't make me."

Nova skipped over and landed in his arms and said "But Eggman will win…and if you do I will give you five minutes of free Sonic beatings!" Steel was quiet and then said "Make it ten."

"Deal." we all said. Sorry Sonic…I got ready to take out the Chaos Emeralds but Candy said "He doesn't need them. Ever wonder why he has Five inhibitor rings?" I'm an idiot… Nova smiled and started jumping up and down like a little girl that's about to get a new toy. I sighed and then asked "Steel, please try not to go off and kill Sonic…please?"

Steel rolled his eyes and Nova took off one inhibitor ring and then another. Seeing as Steel was about to annihilate the Egg Emperor, I turned to see Serein was having a little trouble.

"Blood!" I called and he appeared next to me and I said "Want to try something I saw off of a TV show? You could possibly get hurt and own that machine." Blood yipped and I said "Curl into a ball!"

He did what I said and I picked him up and then spun him around at a neck breaking speed. "Ready? Set, Attack!" I yelled and tossed him like a frizz-bee. He went zooming past and he rammed into the side of the Egg Nautilus. His blade had cut a long slice in the side and small sparks flew. Cool! We are so doing that again later!

Suddenly my sensors went off the charts and I turned around only to catch a glimpse of something incredibly fast and golden. The Egg Emperor swung to attack but Steel moved out of the way and blasted a hole in the side.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" I looked up along with everyone else to see Eggman in a small craft similar to the one on SonicX. "Sorry to burst you bubble, but I'm something much worse than Sonic, remember me Robodnik?" Steel asked and flew up to the craft.

"We got to see this!" I said and flew up. Candy turned into her Mecha and carried Nova. I floated in place and my friends joined me. Steel had landed right in front of Eggman and I swear the fat ass peed his pants. (XD)

"I'm Fleetway! My friends call me Steel, but you can call me the one that is going to kick you ass." Steel said and smiled creepy. Nova giggled and I remembered that we were in the middle of a fight so I grabbed Nova out of Candy's arms and said "Make big Boom!"

She smiled creepy just like Steel and I flew her down to the Egg Emperor and dropped her on it's head. I flew away and Candy came up next to me and said "Three…two…one."

An explosion fallowed the one and I covered my eyes. When I opened them Candy had gotten Nova but the Egg Emperor was still going. "Hey Steel!" I called and then golden hedgehog who was holding Eggman by his shirt looked over his shoulder and I asked "Want to trade?"

He shrugged and threw Eggman back into the carrier and flew down. I flew up and as we past we gave each other a high-five. I flew up to the Egg-craft and I landed on the side slightly tipping it.

Eggman, was pressing many buttons and I faked coughed and he turned around. "You know Eggman, all of this could have been prevented with you not making the world robotizer!" I said and laughed.

Eggman did a scowl and asked "How can you fight the program that makes you obey me?" I blankly started at him and then remembered the red eyes I had. "Because I have three things you don't!" I yelled and took a step inside.

"And what would that be?" Eggman asked but continued to press buttons. "One, a guardian." Eggman looked over his shoulder and down at the fight.

"Two! I have friends! And one happened to be Fleetway." I said and took another step in. "And three, I have someone to love." I growled and then added "This is your last battle Eggman. I made a promise not to lose to you again."

"And what makes you thing you can keep that promise?" Eggman asked and smiled evilly. I thought about it and then said "I am Neo Mecha Scorn. I can become super, or an Overlord with the simple snap of my fingers. I may not be the Hero of Mobius, or the Ultimate Life form, but I am not afraid to die again."

"I have no fear of death. Unlike everyone else. Being insane and going what I have gone through, I can't be scared of death. I will die here and now just to protect everyone else!" I said and then Eggman pressed a button and someone yelled "Poison! Look out!" I turned around to see that the Egg Emperor had picked up the Egg Nautilus and threw at us.

Eggman pressed another button and I was ejected out of the craft and right into the pathway of the Egg Nautilus. SHIT! I tried to blast forward but it wrapped a tentacle around me waist and we both fell back down to the ground and landed with a thud.

I laid on the ground not moving. "Poison!" Serein yelled and started to run forward but I shot a chaos Spear in her path and said "Stay back." I was suddenly lifted into the air and I looked back to see the Egg Nautilus was getting up.

"Say good night Scorn!" Eggman yelled and a green light slowly traveled up the tentacle and headed right for me. I did a quick scan and may sensors screamed that I was not to touch it…to late now.


	35. The End has Begun

I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain. But instead of getting pain, the Egg Nautilus started sparking and I heard someone laughing and I looked up and on the pillar where Poison 2 was earlier, was Cora.

Suddenly I heard a voice inside of my head. "Think of that as a parting gift Jade. You have proved to me that you were the right choice that Lithia picked." I looked back up to see Cora disappearing into the air.

The tentacle that held me slowly loosened and I slipped out. I looked around to see The Steel had powned the Egg Emperor into a pile of scrap metal. Candy and Nova were setting fire to the wires and Serein was joining them.

I took a step and Nova yelled "Poison!" I whirled around to see that the Egg Nautilus was still alive and it's tentacle launched out with that green light coming off of it. It tackled me to the ground and pain swept through out my body. "Ahhh!" I screamed and gripped my head.

I closed my eyes and thrashed around. This hurt more than being robotized! And when you are being Robotized, it feels like you are being burned and stabbed as well as being torn apart all at the same time. This was ten times worse.

I thrashed on the ground and looked around for anything to stop the pain. I suddenly stopped moving and laid very still. My vision blurred and my sensors screamed at me telling me that I needed to get away.

My vision started to darken and the yells from my friends were drowned out. I was dieing. It was a simple as that. And what scared me is that I didn't defeat Eggman. I let everyone down. And I didn't get to say good bye to Shadow. I closed my eyes and then waited for eternal darkness.

What lay ahead for me now? Will I go to heaven or hell? Or will Lithia save me and send me somewhere else? Or will I just sit in eternal darkness and watch as Eggman does something to me and I attack everyone? In anyway, my time is up. Good bye everyone. I let out a sigh and waited for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

><p>I watched as Poison got tackled to the ground by the Egg Nautilus. I watched her thrash around and I wonder if this was her end. But Cora had just said she excepted her. Does that mean I should help now?<p>

Suddenly Poison became still and my worries sky rocketed and I leaped down from my perch and ran down into the crater. There was in no fucking way Eggman was going to kill anyone in my family!

I sped forward and I heard Poison sigh and I pulled out my double-bladed axes and spun around in a circle. I zoomed past all of her friends and sliced the tentacle thing in half.

I stopped spinning and turned back around cutting all of the tentacles off of the stupid machine. When all of them had be chopped. I leaped up and stabbed my axes into the top and dragged them back making two large slices in the top.

I then leaped back and a landed next to Poison. She was looking at me but she didn't say anything. Fine by me. I picked her up bridal style and leaped away from the machine that nearly killed her.

* * *

><p>I was picked up by the new comer and he leaped away from the Egg Nautilus. Something about him told me that he was dangerous but at the same time like I trusted him and new him. "Thanks." I said and he nodded and landed on the pillar that Cora was just on.<p>

He was a black hedgehog with blue eyes. He wore black boots and black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a necklace that had a crescent moon. "Who are you?" I asked as he put me down. "Someone that you know." he said and I sighed and shook my head.

"Poison!" I looked back to see Dustin had flown up and he landed next to me and said "Don't scare us like that again!" I chuckled weakly and said "Well, I seem to always be saved by someone!" Dustin looked past me and asked "Who are you?" he asked the black hedgehog and he said "Someone."

Dustin frowned and I said "He won't tell me either but I trust him. I mean he did just save me." Dustin frowned even more and the black hedgehog looked us over and then said "You. You killed Poison?" Dustin and I started at him and asked "What do you mean?"

The dark hedgehog chuckled and said "Sorry let me try again. You killed Jade?" Dustin growled and I got in between the two hedgehogs and before I could say something Steel came up and said " I hate to interrupt but Eggman is still here."

I nodded and then looked back to where Eggman was who was cursing to himself. "We will discus this later." the black hedgehog said and I nodded and then yelled "Give it up Eggman! You lost!"

Eggman laughed and then said "I may have lost this battle, but you will lose so much more!" he then pressed a button and the volcano began to shake and a explosion bigger than Nova can do fallowed.

"Crap!" I said and it started to heat up and Steel flew down to Everyone and said "Get your asses down here!" I huffed and flew down fallowed by Dash and the black hedgehog.

"Poison! Use Chaos Control!" Serein yelled and I grabbed her hand and said "Everyone lock hands!"

Everyone grabbed on another and I said "Chaos Control!" we appeared about a mile away from the Volcano and Nova helped Steel put his rings back on and he said "You never saw my super form!" everyone nodded and Felidae said "We won't tell a soul!"

I nodded my head and then suddenly the ground shook and I looked up at the volcano and Serein yelled "Crap! It's erupting! Where all gona die!" I gulped and then saw some mobians run by and one of them dropped a small hand held TV. I picked it up and turned it on.

"This is Random Cat lady saying that Dr. Eggman has awoken Mt. Fire! As we speak the destructive volcano is about to explode. I'm Sorry to say…but there is nothing we can do…" she trailed off with tears coming out of her eyes and the screen changed to the volcano.

**Mobotropolice- **

Sonic held Sally tears in her eyes. The citizens ran into homes and outside to find family and friends. The Freedom Fighters gathered together and Elias asked Nicole "Can you bring up the shield?"

"I can but it won't do much good Elias…this is the end." Nicole said and started to cry. The rest of the Freedom Fighters stayed quiet and hopped that something would happen.

**Angel Island- **

Knuckles sat on the Master Emerald watching the Volcano in the distance. At least they would be fine. But that doesn't help the situation at all.

"Knuckles!" Knuckles turned around to see Julie-Su and Espio come running up and Espio said "Felidae left to go see one of her friends! She isn't here!" Damn.

"I'm sorry Espio. I don't know where she is. But I hope she can make it back before the volcano explodes.

**Dark city- **

"Shadow!" Shadow looked up from his book to see Rouge come flying up. "What's wrong?" he asked and she turned on a TV and flipped to a channel and then she yelled "Mt. Fire is exploding!"

"What!" he leaped from his seat and came over to the TV. Omega walked up too. The screen showed Mt. Fire was shaking and smoke was coming out of the top. "**Eggman had triggered the volcano. Apparently he was fighting someone and loss. This is what he did because he lost." **Omega said.

"Who was he fighting?" Rouge asked and Omega looked over at Shadow and said "**Neo Mecha Scorn." **Shadow's eyes widen and then he looked back at the screen. "Poison…" Shadow said.

**Ruins of Albion- **

Celty flipped through the channels and stopped on the news about Mt. Fire. "Holy Shit!" she yelled and leaped of the couch and headed down to the secret lab, also passing the Destructix and nearly knocking over Scourge.

"Get back here!" Scourge yelled and she turned and said "Shut up Scourge! Mt. Fire is exploding!" Scourge stopped chasing her and she ran into the lab where Finitevus was working on something.

"Yo! We got to split!" Celty yelled and opened a warp ring. Finitevus calmly looked up and asked "Why?" the rest of the Destructix came into the lab and where headed into the warp ring. "Mt. Fire is exploding." Celty said and Finitevus stood up and walked over to Celty and asked "Aren't you coming?"

"I will, but I got a hunch that I need to stay here for a few more minutes. Don't worry, I will leave when the Volcano erupts. Just go!" Celty said and pushed Finitevus through and closed the warp ring.

"Okay, Poison." she started and turned on the lights in the lab. "I'm ready for you are going to do."

**Mt. Fire-**

"Poison? What are we going to do?" Serein asked as she walked over to me. "I don't know…" I said and then the black hedgehog said "What about Chaos Control?"


	36. Poison

"Chaos Control?" I repeated and Nova said "Yah! Steel can go super and use Chaos Control!" I looked at Steel and he shook his head and said "A couple of things. One I would need the Chaos Emeralds, and it would have to be done at the center of the volcano and my super form can't protect me from Magma!"

"Then where doomed!" Felidae said and I looked back at the volcano. Small piles of Ash where poring out and more smoke was coming. "No, maybe not." I said and floated up into the air.

"Poison you dumbass! Don't do anything crazy!" Serein yelled and I shook my head and asked "Would you rather burn to the ground?" Serein folded her ears back and then the black hedgehog said "Poison. Just because your Mecha, doesn't mean you won't be affected." I nodded.

"Don't forget what happened to Metal Sonic." the black hedgehog said and I froze in place. "I-I have the seven Chaos Emeralds too and I am Neo Mecha Scorn, not Mecha Poison." How does he know what happened to Metal Sonic? Unless he was human once…

"I'll be fine…" I trailed off not believing in my own words. I floated down and pulled Serein aside and gave her something. "Give it to Shadow. Tell him I love him and…" I whispered the rest and she sadly nodded her head and then she said "You are really going through with this?"

I nodded and then said "We will meet again Serein. Just remember that." she nodded and I brought out the seven Chaos Emeralds. I flew into the air and I said "I'll be back!" then I shot off into the cloud of smoke.

**Mobotropolice**-

"Sonic look!" Tails yelled and everyone turned to the screen to see something flying at the volcano. "See Elias, she isn't bad." Nicole said and Elias remained quiet as the people of the city watched in complete silence.

"Good luck Poison!" Tails yelled and the other joined in even though they new she couldn't here them.

**Angel Island**-

"Poison is going to use Chaos Control!" Knuckles said astonished. Espio smirked and was really glad because Felidae still wasn't there and now she would be okay. Julie-Su leaped up and hugged Knuckles and said "No one is going to die!" Knuckles was frowning and he said "Well that's not true." Espio and Julie-Su looked confused at first but then knew what he meant.

**Dark City- **

Shadow had turned away from the TV and then Rouge yelled "Shadow! It's Poison!" Shadow rushed back to the TV and saw Poison in her Neo form flying into the Volcano with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow smirked and Rouge smiled. "**Poison Light…you are very brave." **Omega said and Shadow and Rouge stared at the Robot and then he added "**This unit won't forget you."**

Shadow and Rouge cast a glance at each other and then back at the TV. Then Rouge realized what Omega meant and cast a sorry glance at Shadow. But he didn't notice.

**Ruins of Alboin- **

Celty sat watching the TV in the lab and she had gotten everything set up and ready for Poison's Chaos Control stunt. She pulled out a warp ring and continued to watch the TV for the right time to act.

**Back to Poison- **

I flew over the center of the volcano and watched as the Egg crap was being burned and melted into molten rock. I scanned the place over and then said "Maybe I am afraid to feel the pain of death, but I will die to save people."

"The Servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify the chaos!" I said and I felt power rush into my metal body. "Please, help me protect them. All of them!" I said and closed my eyes. In truth I don't want to die. But I will for them.

I made a red Chaos Shield and took a deep breath even thought I don't need air. I then opened my eyes and trusted my engine harder then I have ever done before and I shot through the air and down into the molten rock.

At first nothing happened but as I got farther down my shield started to crack and I gripped tow Chaos Emeralds for more speed. It just happened to be mine and Shadow/s witch made me cringe at what Shadow would do when he found out about this little adventure…

My sensors blinked and told me I was nearing the center of the Volcano and I was glad because more cracks were appearing in my shield. I flew down another mile and then I stopped. This was the center. No time for second thoughts!

"Chaos…Control!" I yelled. And shut my eyes as a bright light started to fill the area. My shield gave in and it disappeared and I touched the magma and nearly screamed.

The Magma started to melt my metal away but also at the came time the magma started to disappear as well. I closed my eyes and continued to use Chaos Control but I forgot about the Magma.

* * *

><p>I watched as a bright white light flooded out of the Volcano and I jumped up and down and cheered. I then leaped over and hugged Envy and said "She's doing it!" Envy smiled and then said "We won't be burnt alive!"<p>

Suddenly my smile disappeared as the light that flooded the volcano stared putting cracks at the side and Steel yelled "Duck for cover!" Everyone ran for cover and I just made my shield and grabbed Envy and said "I hope she is okay…"

Envy stayed quiet and then an explosion of Chaos Energy fallowed and he said "Looks like she did it!" I smiled and waited for the smoke to calm down then I lowered my shield and waited for Poison to come back…

Envy grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug and said "Don't lie to your self Serein. We both know she is gone. "Damn…why!" I yelled sobbing into Envy's shoulder and everyone came over and then Steel said "We need to get back to Mobotropolice and tell everyone."

I stopped crying and then nodded. "Wait!" I suddenly said and looked around for the black hedgehog. He was gone. "Shit, now I don't know who he knew Poison…" I said and then started to run Back to the city.


	37. It Isn't Over

It was dark out. Serein and her friends had gotten back to Mobotropolice and had told Elias everything. And now they were holding a banquet to honor Poison. Everyone was invited, except the fat ass I am going to kill later.

Serein was running through the night and was currently headed for one detonation, Shadow's house. He had got back today, or that's what I had heard. And I had to tell him. And give him the message Poison gave me.

About ten minutes later, I knocked on Shadow's door very fast and hard. Tears were forming up in my eyes and I slapped myself to make it stop. And it did work for now. I heard footsteps and then a light flickered on and then the door opened up to reveal a very tired and pissed Shadow.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" he growled and I held my hand out and placed something in his. He looked down confused and he opened up his hand to fine the necklace he gave to Poison for her birthday.

He took in a sharp breath and then looked up and asked "Where is Poison?" tears came back and slapping wouldn't work this time.

"You do know about Mt. Fire and how it is nothing more than a small hill now…right?" Serein asked Shadow and he nodded and she said "Poison used Chaos Control to stop the explosion but Shadow…she just couldn't two things at once and she gave up one thing for another…she's gone."

I turned away from Shadow and ran off into the night. I needed to be alone for a little while…but Shadow? No he needs to be with Poison.

An Hour later…

I walked up back to Shadow's house and gently knocked on his door. I said Gently right? Because the door fell over with a thud. I poked my head inside to see the house was a mess. Blood, Death and…Bokkun? They were shaking and huddled in a corner.

The furniture was tipped over and one was smashed in half. There was marks on where Chaos Spear had hit the floor and several holes were in the walls. I carefully walked into the kitchen to see plates were broken, and the fridge door was smashed in and water leaked out. Knifes were stabbed into the counter and I got worried.

I quickly ran up the stairs and found the rail was broken tin three places and a few of the steps had caved in from someone putting to much presser on it. I avoided the holes and made it to the top step.

There was bullet holes in the ceiling and walls. I even recognized my guns work and headed to Shadow's room first.

I gripped the knob and pushed the door open and looked inside. Shadow wasn't there and I was about to close the door when a warp ring opened. I watched as Celty came out looking tired.

"Serein?…Can you help me?" she asked and I asked "With what?" I walked over and the warp ring closed. Celty showed me her left arm and I saw that something had melted away the metal around over half of her arm.

"What happened!" I gasped and looked it over. "I was being a dumbass but for good reasons." she said and I rolled my eyes seeing as Celty wasn't going to tell me. "What do you need help with?" I asked looking her arm over and she said "I need you to fix a few cables, the disconnected and now I can't move my hand."

"Okay." I said and worked on her arm while she sat on Shadow's bed. "Emo…"Celty said as she looked around the room and I nodded and said "I think he lost his temper." Celty glanced outside of Shadow's room and said "Because of Poison?" there was a hint of happiness in her voice but I ignored it.

"Yes, I told him about what happened and then ran off. I came back about an hour later and I found this." I said and then added "Okay, there you go!" Celty opened and closed her hand and then said "Thanks Serein…and if you do find Shadow, tell him to call me later, we have something to discus." I nodded and then she walked through a warp ring to where ever she lives.

I got off of Shadow's bed and walked across the hall and tried Poison's room. Bingo! Shadow was in there sitting on Poison's bed looking outside. I knocked on the door frame and Shadow looked over his shoulder and growled "What the hell do you want?"

"Celty was just here, she said she and you need to talk about something." I said and Shadow looked away. "Oh, Poison gave me a massage to pass on to you." I said and walked over to Shadow.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you. And that she would wait a thousand years if it takes that long for you to join her. She said Goodbye Chaos. She will wait for the day to make an Eclipse." I said and Shadow sighed and I added "I don't know if you want to but, there holding a banquet to honor Poison…do you want to go with me?" I asked and Shadow shook his head no and I nodded.

"Bye Shadow. Don't forget about Celty!" I called and jumped out the window and raced back to Mobotropolice.

* * *

><p>I sat in the lab typing on Finitevus computer when a warp ring opened and the Destructix and Finitevus came out. "Hi!" I called and continued to type. The Destructix talked amongst them selves and headed upstairs.<p>

"What are you doing?" Finitevus asked as he came over. And then he noticed the other person in the room and asked "Who is that?" I fallowed his eyes to see that black hedgehog. "Someone." I said and Finitevus glared at me and then I added "Working on my project."

"What project?" Finitevus asked interested ad I pointed to the other side of the lab and to a capsule. Finitevus was about to go look when he asked "What happened to your arm?" I looked down at my metal arm and then said "Reached inside of Mt. Fire."

"Why in Aurora did you do that?" Finitevus asked. I pointed back to the capsule and we both walked over and I said "Had to do something!" Finitevus wiped some fog away from the capsule and saw a robot.

"A machine?" he asked and I shook my head and said "The savior of Mobius…and You!" I turned back to the black hedgehog. "What is your relation with her and your name."

He smirked and then said "That is my sister in that capsule and my name is Kage, Kage Light."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Yes I had to end with this big cleft hanger as such that Kage is alive, and so is Poison! Yay! There will be one more part to this trilogy that is un folding. And to get background info on Celty, read Life can be Unfair.

Also for those people that thought I would actually kill Poison, shame on you! I would never kill Poison…like that. Next part is called Falling in the Black…

Goodbye my readers,

Sinbreaker~


End file.
